


Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.

by Fatal_fame



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Persona 5
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Issei doesn't have Ddraig, Issei is forgotten by ORC, Issei is wild card, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_fame/pseuds/Fatal_fame
Summary: Issei knew he would get in a lot of trouble for his behavior one day, that was just a fact of life. But he never would have guessed that he'd get arrested because he tried to help someone. Without the Occult club or his human friends. Can he truly become a worthy trickster?





	1. How we got here

Pain.

 

That summed up how he felt right now.

 

He was holding on to consciousness, but that was fading pretty quick.

 

He heard some mutterings from the people around him and suddenly felt like he was being splashed with water.

 

Turns out he was being hit by a bucket full of it.

 

He shook his head and his mind started to focus.

 

He quickly looked around the room. On one side there was a camera recording everything.

 

And on the other was the prick in the suit beating him.

 

Black hair, black eyes, could this prick be more of a stereotypical tough cop?

 

“No dozing off .” The prick told him as he struggled with the handcuffs that held him to the chair.

 

“You still don’t get it don’t get it, do you?”

 

He looked up at the prick again, just in time for him to receive a kick to the chest.

 

Both he and the chair fell, with him landing painfully on his side.

 

As he hit the ground he let out a gasp and a cough, the breath thoroughly knocked out of him.

 

“Come on, cooperate.” He heard the prick say. “Or what, you want another shot?”

 

All he did was glare at the prick and turn to the camera.

 

“Huh?” The man turned to face it. “What about the camera?”

 

“Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?” The prick asked as he grabbed him by the hair.

 

He chose to remain silent. That seemed to anger the prick.

 

“Didn’t you hear my question?” The prick asked as he threw his head against the floor.

 

“Answer!” The prick demanded as he stood up and kicked him.

 

He let out a cough and the wheezed as he tried to regain his breath.

 

The prick walked over to another prick in a suit., who handed him a clipboard.

 

“Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons…” The prick listed off as he walked away from him.

 

“Manslaughter too, yeah?” The prick seemed to ask as he turned to him. “Talk about the works.” He finished condescendingly as he shook the clipboard.

 

“To think that all those crimes were lead by a punk like you…” The prick looked directly at him. “And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it...Huh?”

 

The sweat rolled down his face, or maybe it was a tear.

 

He couldn’t tell anymore.

 

‘I was enjoying it…?’ He thought as he struggled to regain his bearings.

 

‘Everything still hazy…’ He thought as he tried to recall.

 

“... You should know your place.” He heard after a second. He looked up to see the prick gesture with his head.

 

The other two pricks in the room grabbed him. One held him down as the other undid the cuffs on his wrist. As soon as they were off he was thrown into a sitting position.

 

When he regained his balance he immediately started to rub his wrist.

 

“Sign here.” The original prick said as he handed him a clipboard and papers. “It’s a confession under your name.”

 

He nodded and and the prick pulled out a silver pen, which glinted under the light.

 

As he went to grab it, the prick grabbed him.

 

“Don’t expect to walk out of here in one piece.” He threatened as the prick pulled him closer. “We will make you understand that somebody must take full responsibilities for their actions.”

 

He just nodded slightly and pulled the clipboard back up. After signing his name he handed it back.

 

Next thing he knew he was at a table, while a woman walked in.

 

She wore a lot of black, had brown eyes and grey hair brushed to the her left of her face.

 

He was almost surprised.

 

She quickly sat down and crossed her legs.

 

“I didn’t think it’d be you…” She said after a moment, a look of sad recollection on her face.

 

“You’ll be answering my questions now.” She told him forcefully, before something caught her eye.

 

She glared at the needle as if it offended her. “Those bastards…’ She muttered.

 

“Can you hear me?” She asked him. “It seems you’ve been through a lot.”

 

‘I can’t tell if she’s actually concerned or she’s trying to get me to trust her.’ He thought sluggishly as his head became a little bit clearer.

 

“Almost anything can happen in here…” She told him. “And I can’t stop them.”

 

‘Oh she’s threatening me.’ He thought with disdain. ‘Bitch.’

 

“That’s why I need you to answer honestly. I don’t have much time either.”

 

‘What are they gonna do cut your pay?’ He thought with increasing venom. ‘Maybe you won’t get a sparkle sticker?’

 

_“Calm down.”_

 

He nearly jumped, but his time fighting helped him repress the urge.

 

‘Right, sorry.’ He thought as he looked back at the woman.

 

“What was your objective?” She asked, “Why did you cause such a major incident?”

 

“I didn’t think it was a case from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution.” She told him. “It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it.”

 

He stayed silent and looked down at the table, his brown hair covering his face, causing her to frown at him.

 

“Your silence won’t help you.” She told him. That received a response.

 

He let out a chuckle as he looked back up at her, his yellow eyes holding a bit of mirth next to the anger and pain.

 

“Of course you couldn’t…” He tried to not make that sound mocking, he really did, but he failed.   

 

“Pardon?” She shook her head. “Look it doesn’t matter if it can be used in court. This is my case I need to know.”

 

He gave her a pain filled grin.

 

“At least your coherent.” She said after a bit.

 

“They may have given me top treatment at this spa, but I’m still not ready to call it day yet.” He told her with the same grin, although his head was still a mess.

 

“When and where did you find out about that world?” She asked him. “How is it even possible to steal someone's heart?”

 

“Tell me everything, when all this started.”

 

He looked up at her and closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his head in concentration.

 

As he sat there a light entered through his eyelids. He opened them up to see a blue butterfly, slowly flying upwards.

 

“You are held prisoner…” It told him in a female voice. He remembered he had heard it, but he couldn’t recall where.

 

“You are trapped in a future that has been sealed in advance.”

 

“This game is truly unjust…” She told him. “Your chances of winning are almost null.”

 

“But if you can hear my voice, there may still be a chance to prevail.”

 

“Please… rise above the challenge and win the game... You must save this world.”

 

It floated past him again.

 

“The path to victory lies within the bonds you have made, the truths that your friends helped you find.”

 

“Everything started half a year ago… on that day when the game started…”

 

“For the sake of the world… and for your own… you have to remember.”

 

The butterfly flew outside his vision.

 

He tried to remember, but his head started to throb.

 

 _“If you need help.”_ The pain started to subside. _“Then I will ease your burden.”_

 

‘Thank you.’ He thought with a smile as he looked towards the woman.

 

“My name is Hyoudou Issei” Issei stated. “And I am a Phantom Thief.”

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns**

 

Issei woke up with a start.

 

He was on a normal city train, off to live the first day of his new life.

 

The intercom came on informing him he was arriving in Shibuya.

 

He looked towards the floor as his memories flashed before his eyes.

 

It was dark that night in Kuoh.

 

He was coming back from Motohama’s place

 

He saw a woman getting attacked by some bald guy.

 

She begged for his help.

 

So he grabbed the guy.

 

Not hard, just enough to give the man pause.

 

The guy spun to throw Issei’s hand off him, which also caused the man to stumble.

 

He tripped and his head slammed into a piece of railing.

 

With a hand on his face and blood running through his fingers. He said the words that changed Issei’s life.

 

“Damn brat... I’ll sue!”

 

Then he was being carted away by the police.

 

He let out a sigh as he thought back longer than that.

 

It was just after he accepted Rias’ feelings and got over Raynare’s trauma.

 

Everything just stopped.

 

He woke up and they were gone.

 

When he talked to his parents, they didn’t seem to know what he was talking about.

 

He feared the worst, he quickly made his way to school.

 

They didn’t know him.

 

Well, they knew him, but as the oppai baka.

 

He didn’t know what was going on, but he found what he felt was the cause.

 

A fat bastard named Hideyoshi.

 

He was literally, what you’d expect a filthy pervert that just wanted girls bodies to be.

 

Issei could proudly admit he was a pervert, but he also cared about the people attached to the breasts.

 

It took a bit of doing but he managed to overhear what he had needed to hear.

 

Hideyoshi had actually taken his spot in almost everyone's eyes.

 

He even had Ddraig in his arm.

 

After he learned that he just sort of shut down.

 

Just the same old routine of wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, fall asleep.

 

He turned down peeking with Motohama and Matsuda.

 

He got rid of all his ero stuff, it reminded him of them.

 

Even Murayama and Katase tried to talk to him, surprisingly enough. He had no idea why, maybe they really did like him?

 

Or maybe he was beyond delusional and it was because someone else begged them too, cause that was the only way he felt it would happen.

 

So when they came up to him, offering to hang out with him, he didn’t do anything.

All he did was look at them from where he was laying down and turned away from to go back to sleep.

Him sleeping all the time was because he just didn’t have the energy to do anything else.

 

His study habits improved, mostly by virtue of he didn’t want to just sleep all day. So he worked up the will to do so.

 

But there was another reason for his studying and lack of sleep.

 

His parent’s were fighting.

 

He wasn’t sure when it started, just that at one point he woke up to them arguing and since then couldn’t sleep.

 

The sound didn’t bother him, it was the fact that it was his fault.

 

So he figured that if he got his shit together and got his grades up. They would stop fighting and be proud of him.

 

He didn’t think it was working.

 

Then this happened.

 

The look of disappointment on his their faces when they had heard smashed what little life he had left in him.  

 

He pushed up his glasses as they tried to fall off his nose.

 

They were the only thing his dad had given him after his sentence.

 

He told Issei they would make him look innocent and less likely to be seen as a criminal.

 

And that was pretty much became his plan for the next year.

 

Stay quiet, don’t do anything to draw attention to himself, and don’t do anything perverted.

 

He figured he wouldn’t make any friends, because of the record and that his previous behaviour was most likely well documented.

 

He was simply gonna let the days go by and hopefully get out of this without too much of a mess.

 

Besides even if he made friends, they’d probably leave him at some point.

 

So why bother?

 

“What? A girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you for real? A mental shut down?”

 

Metal shutdown.

 

From what he had heard from the news. It was literally someone just going nuts.

 

No cause had been found for these cases, but the police were betting that there was a culprit.

 

Issei kinda wished it was Hideyoshi, but even he knew that was a stretch.

 

The train stopped so he got off.

 

Issei walked the way his phone told him to go, adjusting his glasses every few steps.

 

He got a smartphone from his parents before his arrest.

 

They said it was because his contract was up, but he knew it was to try to motivate him into doing something.

 

Well, he was using it for something, at least.

 

He came to a stop when he found himself in the middle of a crowd.

 

The buildings were way higher than he had expected and the screens were just as surprising.

 

He looked around as people just milled about, not caring about what was going on in the world around them.

 

Issei wished he could be one of them.

 

He looked down at his phone again as a ring caught his attention.

 

A symbol appeared on the map, a black eye with a star as the pupil on a red background.

 

Within a few seconds of him noticing it it grew to overtake the map itself.

 

He tapped it once, twice, three times and yet nothing seemed to happen.

 

That’s when he noticed the people around him slowing down.

 

Everyone came to a complete stop, as if someone had hit a pause button.

 

He started to turn where he stood, trying to see if anyone, anything, was moving other than him.

 

When he did a complete three sixty he saw it.

 

Large blue flames were at the end of the crossing

 

At first they just flickered, but soon enough they started to take the shape of a person.

 

It seemed like it couldn’t get the shape right, dispersing and reshaping into the same form.  

 

When It finally took a decisive shape wings of fire expanded out behind it, causing a wind he could _feel_.

 

Issei stared at it, his gaze suddenly becoming neutral.

 

It was like he knew what the thing was, a sense of familiarity came over him.

 

A pair of eyes and mouth appeared where the thing’s face would be, red flames turning into a pair of eyes and a vicious smile.

 

It then flashed into something else and time proceeded to start up again.

 

Issei stood there as people kept walking around him, causing him to look around in shock.

 

He pushed his glasses up again and looked down at the app.

 

He immediately dragged it into the bin.

 

The golden eyed teen did not want to repeat of that ever again.

 

As the map to his destination came up, he tried to shake away the feeling he had.

 

He could have sworn that, for the few seconds before it disappeared.

 

That thing had become him.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns**

 

It took him some time but he finally found where he was staying.

 

Well to be precise he found where the person who was taking him in was supposed to be.

 

It took some talking to the locals, but apparently this is where Sakura, Sojiro would be.

 

He walked into Cafe Leblanc, figuring even if the people he talked to were wrong he could still enjoy something here.

 

The door’s bell rang as he walked in, the smell of both curry and coffee overpowering him for a few moments. The place had three brown booths with dark grey tables and a lighter coloured bar with five chairs. Behind the bar was shelves full of spices and coffee beans. Past that there was a small kitchen. In the back next to the kitchen was a small tv on a shelve with a bathroom right around the corner from it.

 

He could also see some stairs that went upwards, but he figured that it lead to an attic or something.

 

He looked towards the others in the room. While there was a fairly aged couple in a booth, it was the man that caught his attention.

 

He was wearing an apron over a pink striped shirt, with tan pants and white shoes on. His hair was black with a small beard that wrapped around his face, and a pair of thin glasses. Sitting on one of the bar chair as he read the newspaper with the tv news playing in the back.

 

“A public transit bus was driving down an opposing lane with the passengers still in it.” The announcer described. “If this keeps up, people won’t be able to live in peace.”

 

“How frightening.” The male of the couple said as he shook his head.

 

“What could be happening?”  The female asked. “Something like this happened the other day, didn’t it?”

 

“The vertical is…” The man at the bar muttered to himself. “The name of a shellfish used for farming pearls...”

 

“Oyster.” The man looked at Issei, who was adjusting his glasses. “The answer is oyster.”

 

“...Oh,” The man said after a second, exasperation in his tone. “right.”

 

With that he tossed the newspaper behind him as he stood up.

 

“They did say that was today.” He said as he stared at issei. The couple, whether they noticed the change in atmosphere or were just finishing up, stood as well.

 

“We should head off.” The older man said. “The moneys on the table.”

 

“Thanks for coming.” He told them, with a wave of his hand.

 

The elder male customer waved his hand in return. “This place is in a back alley, no need to worry about a car crash into here.”

 

“A what now?” The man asked, slightly alarmed.

 

‘Even I knew about that.’ Issei thought with a sweatdropped as he pushed his glasses back up.

 

“The string of accidents that have been happening.” The customer clarified. “I was hoping nothing like that happens here.”

 

“It’s none of my concern.” The man quickly replied.

 

The customer let out a laugh and with a quick “We’ll be back later.” He and the older woman walked past Issei and out the door. As they walked out the man let out a groan.

 

“Four hours for just a single cup of joe.” The man muttered to himself. He shook his head and turned to Issei.

 

“So, you’re Issei?” the man asked him.

 

“Yeah.” Issei replied. “I’m looking for Sakura-san.” The man seemed to let out another sigh.

 

“...Yeah.” The man said after a second. “I’m Sakura, Sojiro. For the next year you’ll be in my custody.”

 

Issei nodded, he knew that already.

 

“I figured you’d be some unruly punk, but I guess not, huh?” Sojiro asked with a slight smile.

 

Issei looked towards the floor, a bit hurt.

 

‘It’s not like he’s wrong.’ Issei reminded himself as he brought his eyes up to his new caretakers.

 

“Were you told?” Sojiro asked him. “Your parents and a customer of mine know each other so-”

 

“Actually, that doesn’t really matter…” He turned to the stairs. “C’mon.”

 

Issei stared at him for a second, but decided to follow.

 

They both walked up the stairs to the attic to what Issei thought was a storage area.

 

It was mess, dusty as all hell, with random shit piled everywhere and he was pretty sure nothing could live in this room.

 

“This is where you’ll be staying.”

 

Except for him, of course.

 

“I’ll give you some sheets at least.” Sojiro turned his head him. “You look like you wanna say something.”

 

“It’s…” Issei struggled for a bit. “Spacious.”

 

“Well, it’s on you to clean up the rest.” Sojiro told him. “After I lock up I’ll head home. You’ll be alone for the night, so don’t do anything stupid. If you cause any trouble I’ll have you thrown out.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Issei said quietly as he nodded.

 

“Alright then.” Sojiro turned fully towards Issei. “I got the gist of your situation.”

 

“You protected a woman from a man assaulting her and he got injured. He the sued you, right?” Sojiro shook his head. “That’s what happens when you get into adult matters. You injured him, after all.”

 

At least he thought Issei didn’t punch a guy for shits and giggles.

 

“And now that you’ve got a record, you got expelled from your high school.”

 

It wasn’t like he really had anything at Kuoh Academy anyway.

 

“The courts ordered you to transfer, and your parents approved to.”

 

Because they couldn’t stand having a truly worthless son.

 

“To make it simple, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.” Sojiro finished.

 

Issei hung his head low, just enough that the glasses wouldn’t slip off his face.

 

A pain in the ass. That’s all he was.

 

To his parents, to the occult club, to everyone. A pain in the ass.

 

How could he have ever thought otherwise?

 

“The best thing to do is not talk about anything unnecessarily.” Sojiro continued. “I have a business to run.”

 

“Just behave yourself and your probation will be lifted in a year.”

 

“A whole year…” Issei muttered to himself. He couldn’t see Matsuda and Motohama, he couldn’t peep on the kendo club, he couldn’t see the girls.

 

Why did he bother getting up in the morning?

 

“Your sentence will last until spring, so you’ll be staying for the year.” Sojiro told him. “Cause problems and you’ll be sent to juvie.”

 

He wasn't sure if it was better he hadn't been sent there.

 

At least he’d be able to fit in there.

 

“We’ll be heading to Shujin tomorrow.” Shojiro told him.

 

“Shujin…” Issei thought for a moment. “That’s my new school, right?”

 

“Yes, it’s where you’ll attend during your probation.” Sojiro explained. “We’ll introduce ourselves to the staff properly.”

 

“Not many places accept people like you.” Sojiro sighed again. “...What a waste of a sunday.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Issei said in a voice just above a whisper. Sojiro didn’t seem to hear him, or just didn’t care.  

 

“Your luggage came earlier;” Sojiro looked behind him, toward a cardboard box in the middle of the room. “It’s over there.”  

 

With that Sojiro left Issei alone.

 

The brown haired boy started to look around at the dirty room.

 

With another sigh he got to work.

 

He started his cleaning with dusting, followed by putting stuff on the shelves, and finished by putting his things on a rack with a bunch of bags of coffee and getting his sheets on his “bed.”

 

Now that there wasn’t a bunch of stuff everywhere, he took the time to see his new room.

 

On the wall near the stairs was a shelving unit with the bags of coffee beans and his stuff. Next to that was a small table and couch, good for if he ever had guests over. With a work desk that was still cluttered. On the other side was an assorted pile of junk he had yet to sort and another shelving unit full of books.

 

All in all a bit homey.

 

He turned to the window and saw that it was dark out.

 

“What in the world?” Issei heard behind him. He turned to see Sojiro, making sure his glasses didn’t fall off in the process. “I heard a racket, but I never expected to see you cleaned up.”

 

Sojiro started to look around, nodding in approval as he did so.

 

“It actually looks pretty good.” Sojiro said as he looked towards Issei. “Then again, your parents did say you always kept your room neat.”

 

“You should probably get some sleep.” The older man told him. “It’s not like you have a night life.”

 

The golden eyed teen knew it was true, but it still stung a bit.

 

“I’m going to close up the cafe and head home.” Sojiro continued. “I won’t be looking after you if you’re too tired from staying up late, you understand?”

 

Issei nodded with a simple “Yes, sir.”

 

With that Sojiro had turned and walked to the stairs. Before heading down he turned to Issei again.

 

“Also your other “behavior” will not be tolerated at all.” Sojiro told him, eyes glaring at him with no room for argument.  

 

Issei stood there for a second, just staring at the stairs the older man went down. With another sigh he walked over to the box of belongings. Within a few minutes he had changed into his sleep wear, a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

 

He figured if his guardian came back during the night, he wouldn’t want to see him in his underwear.

 

He laid down on his bed, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

 

‘For the next year, this is my room.’ the brown haired teen thought as what happened flashed past his eyes. ‘My arrest, my trial, the incident. It wasn’t like I could ignore her.’

  


If there was something he couldn’t stand, it was someone treating a woman like an object.

 

It was something he hated before he became a devil, after he became a devil and it still hasn’t changed now.

 

He let out another sigh and closed his eyes.

 

Only to open them again when his phone went off.

 

He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked to see what was up.

 

He saw that he didn’t have any messages, but he did see something that caught his attention.

 

It was the app from earlier.

 

As he stared at it as it seemed to distort and flash every few seconds.

 

He reached up and deleted the app again.

 

His hand fell back onto the bed as his eyelids started to close.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

Issei awoke with a start.

 

He was still lying on his back, but he was in a completely different room.

 

The sounds of chains rattling filled his ears, punctuated every few seconds by a drop of water falling.

 

He sat up, hearing the clinking of chains as he did so. Looking down he saw that his hands were shackled together.

 

Issei quickly turned so his feet were on the floor, noticing his new black and white striped prisoner outfit as he did so.

 

The brown haired teen brought a hand to his forehead as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

 

‘This isn’t happening.’ Issei told himself. ‘I’m not in prison, I’m not a prisoner.’

 

A laugh took him from his thoughts.

 

He turned to the cell door and watched as a little girl came into view from the other side.

 

He stood up and turned to face her.

 

As he tried to get a good look at her she took a step to the side, at the exact same time another girl stepped into his view.  

 

While stunned for a second, he tried to make his way to the cell door.

 

Hearing and feeling the sound of chains around his feet, the golden eyed teen looked down to see a chain wrapped around his left leg. His eyes followed the chain to a large metal ball.

 

He slowly made his way to the door, minding the chain on his leg. When it was within reach he grabbed the bars and pulled himself as close as he could.

 

After a second both the girls turned inwards and looked behind them.

 

Issei immediately focused on the desk in the middle of the room.

 

The teen stared at the man behind it, his large, hooked nose nowhere near as creepy as his smile.

 

“Trickster…” The man started as he raised a hand towards Issei. “Welcome to my Velvet Room.”

 


	2. Shujin Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatal-fame here with a new chapter.
> 
> Things I feel you should know.
> 
> Issei social stats are as follows.Charm: 2 
> 
> Let’s face it Issei ain’t exactly a smooth talker.
> 
> Knowledge: 3
> 
> Issei can think on his feet, but he never seemed to be the best student. But with the studying he is doing it’s up a bit. 
> 
> Guts: 3 
> 
> Issei is a brave guy, but now it’s tempered by his situation.
> 
> Kindness: 4
> 
> Issei is willing to go the extra mile for someone he cares about, but he still has a little bit to go.
> 
> Proficiency: 3 
> 
> Issei is shown to be good with his hands, such as the clay sculpture and his sewing.
> 
> Issei will be OP in the way that all Persona protagonists are. 
> 
> As in he’s the wild card, comes with the territory.
> 
> As for if this will be a harem. You’ll see.
> 
> Fatal-fame does not own Persona 5 or Highschool dxd. This is for entertainment only, not for profit.

Issei simply stood there, trying to comprehend everything.

 

Then he was trying to do...something.

 

He shook the bars, grabbed the chains, slammed his shoulder on the door, anything he could think of.

 

_Anything_ to get the cell open.

 

“It’s seems you’ve come to.” The girl on the right observed, her tone haughty.

 

“What the hell?” Issei asked, his breathing uneasy. 

 

“In reality you are still asleep.” The one on the left explained, her voice softer. “What you are experiencing is merely a dream.”

 

“A dream!?” The brown haired teen asked incredulously. “A _dream!?”_

 

“Stand up straight!” The one on his right barked at him. “You’re in the presence of our master.” 

 

“Welcome.” The man in the middle of the room spoke again, his voice deep and disturbing. “I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”

 

“My acqua-what?” 

 

“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” The man explained.

 

Issei looked towards the lock, thinking he might be able to break it.

 

“It is a place only those with a “Contract” can enter.” He continued.

 

“But I never signed a contract.” Issei pointed out as he looked for weaknesses in the cell door. “And what the hell do you mean trickster?”

 

“That is because I summoned you here, to speak of important matters.” The man explained his lips moving around his creepy smile as he lightly drummed his fingers on the desk.

 

“I am Igor, The master of this room, remember that well.”

 

“I don’t give a shit, let me go.” Issei knew he was in no position to make demands, but he thought that he may be able to intimidate him.

 

He figured he had nothing else to lose.

 

“It is a matter that involves your life.” Igor stated simply. 

 

Issei immediately gave his full attention to the man.

 

“What do you mean?” Issei asked, slightly more calm and with less profanity. Instead of answering Igor began to look around.

 

“The state of this room is a reflection of your own heart.”  Igor ignored his question. “To think it would appear as a prison.” 

 

To Issei it made sense.

 

He was currently locked in a metaphorical prison. A prisoner on parole with a bleak future.

 

Now that he had calm down to an extent he decided to look around.

 

His cell was small, with only a slab of metal on one side  that served as his bed and what he assumed was a toilet.

 

He wasn’t sure what a prison toilet looked like.

 

The walls were padded, colored a deep blue. 

 

The cell door would be normal enough, were it not for the chains all over it.

 

And of course the fucking giant metal ball attached to the chain on his leg.

 

The outside of his cell was a large circular room filled with other cells that he couldn’t see a way out of. 

 

In the middle was Igor, sitting at a desk made of brown wood. On it were a white and gold lamp, desk microphone and a white quill that became dark blue halfway up to Igor's right.

 

On his left were a stack of papers.

 

A huge stack of papers that Issei assumed was bigger than his head.

 

“You truly are a “prisoner” of fate.” Igor continued, oblivious to the teens wandering eyes. “There is no doubt ruin is what awaits in your future.”

 

“Ruin?” Issei asked as he looked towards Igor again. “My life has already been ruined.”

 

“You misunderstand.” Igor responded. “I mean the ruin of everything.” 

 

Now that gave Issei pause.

 

“Okay, now I think I understand the problem.” The words coming out of Issei’s mouth were hard for him to admit too. “You’re looking for a guy named Hideyoshi, he has the ability to prevent this...ruin.” 

 

“And why do you say that?” Igor asked in return, his smile never wavering.

 

“He has...taken the power that once belonged to me.” Issei explained, his voice panied as the past came back to him. “Or maybe it was never mine to begin with, but right now he has the Boosted Gear.” 

 

There was a silence for a few seconds.

 

“Truly fascinating.” Igor chuckled as he brought his hand up and held his palm upwards. “You lose a trinket and assume you are worthless.”

 

“Ddraig is not a trinket.” Issei exclaimed angrily. Just because the dragon probably didn’t remember him, didn’t mean Issei wasn’t about to let anyone bad mouth the dragon.

 

“But that is of no consequence.” Igor lowered his hand back to the desk. “The power of a trickster lies within you, and thus the ability to avoid this fate relies on your “rehabilitation.”

 

“Once you are rehabilitated towards freedom will the ruin be avoided.” Igor looked at Issei and Issei truly felt he was looking into his eyes.

 

“Do you have the will to stand up to the distortions of reality?”     

 

“If that’s what it takes.” Issei replied after several seconds.

 

“Very well. I will observe your path to rehabilitation.” The moment Igor finished speaking the two girls in front of him turned on their heel and to face him again.

  

“Ah, I have forgotten to introduce the others.” Igor again gestured with his hand. “On your right is Caroline; on your left is Justine.”

 

Issei then began to look them over.

 

They were young girls, with bodies to match.

 

Issei knew there was a distinction between lolicon and pedophile.

 

Them? Straight up pedophile.

 

They both wore the same outfit. Black shoes with knee length white socks, large black shorts, blue shirts with black ribbons, black and white arm bands on their left arms, eyepatches with a V on them, a large cap covering white blonde hair and bright yellow eyes.

 

“They will serve as wardens here.” Igor continued, his large smile still there.

 

“Try and struggle all you want.” Caroline sneered at him. Her right eye covered by her eyepatch and the letters X M R N on her hat. Her hair done up into two neat buns as she held a telescopic baton behind her back.     

 

“Our duty as wardens is to protect inmates.” Justine spoke after her sister, her voice calm. “We will also be your collaborators.” Her eyepatch was on the left eye and her hair done up in a braid behind her back. Her cap reading O Y O O and she had a clipboard in her right hand.

 

“That sounds okay.” Issei replied after a moment, trying to figure out what she meant by collaborators.

 

Were they going to be exposition fairies, like in a game?  

 

“... As long as you remain obedient.” She finished codly.

 

‘Or they have some type of fetish.’ Issei thought. ‘Or maybe I’m just that messed up.’

 

“I shall explain their roles at another time.” Igor started to talk again. Issei turned his attention to him as the twins spun on their heel. “The night has waned… it is almost time.”

 

“Alright…” Issei replied, wondering what he was supposed to do. 

 

“Take time to understand this place.” Igor kept going. “Be assured we will meet again.”

 

With that an alarm started to sound, Issei looked around trying to find where it was coming from.

 

“Your time's up.” He heard from Caroline. “Now go back to sleep already.”

 

Issei grabbed onto the bars again, hoping to get some type of answer to the questions he wanted to ask.

 

Yet as he opened his mouth to ask, his vision faded.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns**

 

Issei woke up to his phone alarm, he quickly reached over and turned it off. 

 

He was glad he didn’t have his real alarm clock. God knows what type of shit that would get him into.

 

He quickly got dressed in his new school uniform. A white turtleneck under a black blazer, with red buttons holding it together. The pants were black with a red plaid pattern and rounded off by black dress shoes shoes. 

 

The uniform had the symbol for Shujin Academy, a white badge shape with three black black lines that created two triangles on in the middle. On the top left corner was a section symbol. With a black banner underneath with the school's name in white writing.

 

He would be wearing the uniform to the standard dress code as a way to keep from standing out. 

 

It was also kinda cool to him. More like a sharp suit instead of the more dressy uniform at Kouh. Though it was a girl school before it became coed so it got a pass. 

 

‘The dream…’ Issei was lost in thought. ‘Ruin, rehabilitation, what could it all mean?’

 

‘I guess the best thing to do now is wait and see.’ Issei put rested his head on his hand. ‘There has to be something that will point me in the right direction.’

 

Issei was taking this seriously. After all if devils and other beings like that existed, then vivid dreams of a blue room were just as likely to exist.

 

Because he totally hadn’t gone nuts and this is just a very life like dream.

 

For sure.

 

“Looks like your up.” He heard Sojiro say as the man came  up the stairs. Issei looked up to see him walk into the middle of the room, not wearing his apron, with had a white hat on.

 

“If your all set, we should go and introduce ourselves to your school and make sure your transfers in order.” Sojiro explained “Shujin is in the Aoyama district. It’ll cost a fair bit to ride the train and transfers are always a pain.”

 

Issei nodded at that. It was a big place and getting to anywhere seemed like it was going to be a pain.

 

“For today I’m gonna drive you, so there’s no chance you can be late.” 

 

Issei nodded again, first impressions and he might be able to look for some places to hang out and pass the time.

 

Sojiro walked towards the stairs muttering something about men and seats. Issei looked at him strangely as he got up to follow. When he made it to the stairs, he realized with a jolt he had almost forgotten his glasses.

 

With a quick dash back to the bed to grab them off the window sill and ran down the stairs to his guardian. 

 

The ride there was fairly uneventful and they made it on time. Sojiro stopped him before they went in however.

 

“You make sure to behave yourself, I don’t need any trouble.” Sojiro was firm about this point. “If anything happens you’re on your own.” Issei nodded to the man. As they walked past the gate, Issei took a second to look at the building. 

 

Honestly it seemed like a large white structure. Large and off putting 

 

Even the inside just seemed...depressed. Issei couldn’t put his finger on it as he walked through towards the office with Sojiro, adjusting his glasses every few seconds, but there was something there. Something oppressing the air around him. 

 

He couldn’t shake the feeling even as he made it to the office. Contrary to what he thought, the head office was lighter than the rest of the school. His first thought would be that the principal himself would be the source of the atmosphere, yet it seemed he was wrong.

 

Still the guy was large, probably not as large as Mil-tan, but still huge. Wearing a dark yellow suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath it, with a red bow tie around his neck.

 

‘I wonder who would win a fight between the two?’ Issei thought as he adjusted his glasses. ‘My money’s on Mil-tan, but I could be biased.’  

 

As Sojiro and the principal signed forms, he turned his head to the other person in the room. 

 

She was older than him by several years at least, her gaze on the ground. Wearing a long sleeve yellow striped shirt, a jean skirt and white heels.

 

Her hair was a a nearly black brown and her eyes were about the same color, maybe a bit lighter.

 

His eyes, against his will, dipped down to her chest. She definitely wasn’t flat, yet not to big.

 

‘I’d say around B maybe C.’ He thought as he adjusted his glasses, grilling himself as he returned to his old habit.

 

All in all the woman was pretty normal, at least in comparison to the Rias and the other girls. 

 

He thought she was kinda cute.

 

‘Focus Issei.’ The brown hair teen scolded himself. ‘Just cause she’s kinda pretty, doesn’t mean you can just go about your old habits.’ 

 

“Just to make sure there’s no misunderstandings,” Issei was brought out of his thoughts by the principal, Kobayakawa, who was staring right at him. “If there is so much as a single problem with you, it will be an immediate expulsion.”

 

Issei nodded at that, it was to be expected.

 

“To be frank, I have a few hesitancies accepting you, but there were some,” He hesitated for a moment as he searched for the right words. “factors in your favor.”

 

‘Factors?’ Issei did not like the sound of that and judging by the way Sojiro narrowed his eyes, neither did he.

 

“We may not know about the full scale of your activities in your hometown, but what we do know is that you will behave yourself here.”

 

That was the plan, but he was making it sound like Issei was a part of some sort of crime ring.

 

If his situation wasn’t so dire, he might have made a retort. 

 

“If you are thrown out of this school, you will have no more places to go.” The principal was stern about this point and issei knew that was completely true. 

 

First getting kicked out of Kouh, then here if he’s not careful would not bode well for any future prospects.

 

“This is your new homeroom teacher.” He looked towards the woman next to him, who finally looked up at them.

 

“I’m Kawakami, Sadayo.” She held out her hand and placed something on the desk. “Here’s your student ID.”

 

“Make sure to read the school rules carefully. Any violations will have you sent to the guidance office.”

 

As Issei listen to his new sensei speak as he picked up his ID. Her voice was monotone, like she was just reading off a script.

 

He understood this was a lot of reluctance, but this was just bad.

 

“And, in the event you cause any trouble, I won’t be able to protect you.”

 

‘Wow.’ Issei was honestly shocked. He hadn’t been expecting a “I’ll do my best to help you”, he was thinking more of “I’ll do what I can, but I won’t make any promises.”

 

Not “You’re on your own, not my problem, kthxbye.” 

 

“That IS the circumstances for his enrollment, isn’t it, Principal Kobayakawa?” Kawakami asked as she looked towards her superior. 

 

“That is correct.” The man replied. “His actions are his own responsibility.”

 

‘So maybe she wants to help me, but is under pressure not too.’ The brown haired teen thought.

 

And the whole “responsibility for his own action” resonated with him. He had planned on doing so, but for some reason those words felt...binding.

 

As if a pact had been formed by those words.

 

“But why me?” Kawakami asked the principal. “There should be better candidates.”

 

‘Or maybe she just thinks she can’t help me, because of her own shortcomings.’ He felt they were all viable guesses, but he didn't think any of them were true. Or, at least, not one hundred percent accurate. 

 

There was something more to her behaviour, he just didn’t know what. 

 

“Your class was the only class with a spot open, combine that with the of the transfer being so sudden. We had to make due.” The man responded his eyes closed as if he had explained it more than once.

 

“If that’s all,” Sojiro cut in, his tone exasperated. “Do you mind if we get going? My store won’t run itself.”

 

“Our business is concluded for now.” The larger man replied after a second. “Be sure to keep an eye on him, we don’t want him causing trouble outside of school.”

 

“Issei and I will have a serious discussion about the situation he’s in.” Sojiro assured them as he scratched the back of his head. Kawakami let out a sigh as she looked towards Issei.

 

“When you get to school tomorrow come to the faculty office.” His sensei told him. “I’ll show you to your classroom.”

 

“All right, thank you sensei.” He replied quietly. With that he and his guardian walked out the door. They made it to the hall before the front door before Sojiro stopped him.

 

“They’re treating you like a true nuisance…” Issei heard the older man sigh. “I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record.”

 

“Your past follows you no matter what.” Issei mumbled to himself. He was kinda surprised his “normal behaviour” hadn’t been brought up. But he guessed that went with his “other activities.”

 

“I should mention…” Sojiro turned to issei, peering at him over his glasses. “I won’t hesitate to kick you out if you get expelled, understood?”

 

“If I get expelled you won’t have to worry about that.” Issei replied, pushing his own glasses up his face. 

 

One of the things he checked after losing Ddraig was if he still had magic. While he didn’t have enough to use in battle there was enough to let him do small parlour tricks. Simple things like changing his hair color and the like.

 

All he was going to do was go outside, let out some magic and let something find him.

 

He only hoped it would give him a quick death.

 

After all if he screws this up.

 

Then he’d never amount to anything more than a fuck up.

 

Sojiro stared at him, eyes confused, before they went wide in understanding.

 

“Well, if you say so.” He was suspicious, but without confirmation, there wasn’t much he could do. Sojiro let out a sigh as he looked in front of him.

 

“School never changes, eh?” He commented, he turned back to look at his charge. “C’mon, let’s head back home.” 

 

With that they both left for the cafe.

 

In the courtyard of Shujin tow teachers were talking about the situation 

 

“I can’t believe that they put a kid with a record in my class.” Kawakami complained to her companion. “Wouldn’t a male teacher be better suited for this…”

 

“Why was he even admitted here in the first place?” The other teacher asked. He had black poofy hair and black eyes. Wearing a white jersey, blue track pants with white stripes going down the sides and a stop watch around his neck.

 

“I can’t tell you. The principal is the one to ask.” Kawakami replied. “I was told it was for the reputation of the school.”

 

“I was led to believe that my volleyball team has done more than enough for that.” The jersey wearing teacher replied.

 

“No doubt about that.” Kawakami mumbled to herself. The other teacher started to stretch as he continued to talk.

 

“You just be careful.” He told her as he stretched. “But, if anything were to happen, I’d kick em out right away.”

 

“I just wish he just doesn't show up.” Kawakami replied. “But, that’s something I shouldn’t say as a teacher.” 

 

“Well, anyway I better get back to practise.” The man realized. 

 

“Oh yeah, the tournament is coming up isn’t it?” Kawakami remembered.

 

“He, the expectations are quite high.” The male laughed a bit. “These expectations could be a problem themselves.

 

“We’ll have to make up for the track team too.” His voice mocking as he talked about the other club.

 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Kawakami looked down as the male walked off.

 

“Why my class…?

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

Issei sat next to his guardian as they waited in traffic.

 

“Is this moving at all?” Sojiro wondered aloud angrily as they sat there. Issei was lookin out the window, staring at the buildings. “Starting tomorrow you’re taking the train.”

 

“All right.” Issei figured that.

 

“So what do you think?” Sojiro asked, causing Issei to turn towards him. “The school, think you’ll be fine?”

 

“I’ll manage.” Issei said after a bit. “It didn’t seem too bad.” 

 

“That’s good.” Sojiro let out a sigh. “To think another school would take you in after you were expelled.”

 

“Don’t think for a minute anyone will be sympathetic.” Sojiro was firm on this point, then let out another sigh. “If that’s what the school was like, people might start talkin about me as well.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir” Issei replied quietly.

 

“No, it’s my fault.” Sojiro responded. “What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in.”

 

Issei didn’t say anything, after all it was true.

 

“And the only reason I took you in is because someone asked and I happened to agree.” Sojiro continued. “And I’ve already been paid as well.”

 

Issei stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

 

‘Is he going tsundere on me?’ Issei thought with alarm. 

 

He did not know how to deal with a male tsundere.

 

“Once again,” The radio caught both of their attention. “A subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting timetables all around…”

 

“Another accident?” Sojiro grumbled with aggravation.

 

“That explains the traffic.” Sojiro realized as he looked out the windows.

 

“There’s been a lot of accidents lately.” Issei commented, thinking back to his own. 

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns**

 

In a tall building two people watched the footage of the latest train derailment. 

 

“It’s less of a operator accident and more a crime of the company and government.” Said a balding man in a blue suit. “Inspectors reported this six months ago apparently- ATC and track deterioration.”

 

“Seems the ministry of transport and the railway company didn’t want to see the truth.” He continued. “There is going to the top, no way to hide from this.”

 

“Everything is connected.” He looked towards the other in the room. “That’s what you think, right?” 

 

“Well, anyway.” He continued after she didn’t respond. “We haven’t had a drink in awhile, do you have the time?”

 

“I would like to, sir, but I have another meeting after this.” Sae bowed to her superior and made her way out of the office. “I must be going.”

 

As she made her way out of the building. A teenage boy with shoulder length brown hair was leaning on the rails of a large stairwell. He was wearing a tan coat, black pants, shoes and gloves. Holding a briefcase with the letter A on it.

 

“Did you ask for me?” He asked as she came down. “Do I have a new case?”

 

“Not quite.” Sae told him as she walked past him. “I want your thought on something.”

 

“Of course.” He replied as he turned to her. “Although your judgement is often spot on.”

 

“Can we discuss this over food, perhaps sushi?” He asked as he caught up to her. “I am still a student.”

 

Sae stopped for a moment to think about that. “All right.”

 

The teen lit up.

 

“Conveyor belt, of course.”

 

He then proceeded to deflate.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns**

 

“To think there would be that much traffic...” Sojiro noted as he followed Issei into the cafe. “What a total waste of time.”

 

“Well, whatever.” Sojiro waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway, head up stairs. There’s something I need to give you.”  

 

Issei figured it was probably something important, as he headed up to his room as Sojiro followed him. As they walked up the stairs Sojiro pulled out his phone.

 

“80 people involved.” He muttered as he checked the news. “How gruesome.”

 

“It’s like people have nothing better to do than kill each other.” Issei replied. It was the same when he was a devil, there was always something trying to kill something else. 

 

Do all living things seek to hurt one another?

 

While he was lost in thought Sojiro pulled out a small black book.

 

“This is a diary.” Sojiro explained as he dropped on the table next to Issei’s bag. “Make sure you keep it up to date with the things you do.”

 

“Now there are no limitations, other then following the law, for your probation.” Sojiro kept going. “But I have to keep tabs on what your doing, so you’ll have to make sure to write down your activities.” 

 

“All right, sir.” Issei was about to ask about anything else he should know, however a phone went off.

 

Sojiro pulled out his cell and took out his cell.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He answered the call. “...No, I was about to leave.”

 

‘Did Sojiro have a wife?’ Issei thought as he looked at the man. ‘I don’t see a ring. Maybe a girlfriend?’

 

“Don’t worry.” Sojiro continued to talk on the phone. “I’ll be there before you know it.”

 

‘A kid?’ Issei continued his line of thought. ‘He could be divorced.’

 

“I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone as he turned back to Issei. “Alright then, I’m off. I’ll lock up, so do what you want for the rest of the night.”

 

“Don’t mess up the cafe while I’m gone. If I find anything missing, I’ll send you straight to the cops.”

 

“Does that include food?” Issei asked after a second.

 

He was living over a café, how could he not want something from it? 

 

“As long as it’s nothing more than a small snack.” Sojiro allowed after a few seconds. “You have school tomorrow, so you should get some shut eye.”

 

Issei nodded with a quick “Yes sir.”

 

With a nod of his head Sojiro left the Café. Issei took a couple steps towards the table where he threw his bag and picked up the diary. 

 

‘Nothing better to do.’ Issei thought as he wrote down the days events. ‘Better go to sleep.’ 

 

Before he could get changed he heard a phone start to ring. A quick check showed it wasn’t his own.

 

He walked down the stairs, looking at the public phone at the edge of the bar. Hearing the ring coming from it he walked over and answered it. 

 

“Yo, it’s me.” He heard from the receiver. 

 

“Sir?” He asked after a second.   

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Sojiro replied over the line. “I locked up the store,but I forgot to turn the sign to closed. Mind doing it for me?”

 

“Okay, I can do that.” It wasn't that big of a deal, really.

 

“Well, it’s not like anyone will come in anyway.” Sojiro complained. “Also I don’t keep guys numbers on my phone. So I’ll probably call this one if I need to talk to you.”

 

“Sounds good.” Issei pushed up his glasses as he spoke, making sure they didn’t fall off his face.

 

“Alright I’ll leave the sign to you.” With that Sojiro hung up. Issei put the phone back and turned to the door.

 

Opening it and walking outside he turned and flipped the sign. Before he went back inside he turned and leaned against the door. 

 

Looking up into the sky his thoughts began to wander.

 

‘Tomorrow is the first real day of my new life.’ He thought as he looked at the night. ‘My first day of school, my first time out here on my own.’

 

Part of him kinda wanted to just walk away, slip into the night like some sort of phantom. 

 

He was kinda embarrassed to admit it, but when he was younger. He dreamed about going all over the world, with nothing being able to stop him from getting in to wherever he wanted.

 

But with Ddraig and the supernatural, he didn’t really have a choice to be something like that.

 

Well, he was, but he wanted to be more of a ninja.

 

Or a thief, like Lupin the Third.

 

Someone they couldn’t stop because he could just get inside and nobody would know.

 

With another sigh he pulled out his phone to double check his new route to school.

 

‘So from Yogen-Jaya I’ll take the train Shibuya and transfer.’ He read the directions, as he was on the subject of trains he naturally checked out the accident that happened earlier.

 

‘So many people hurt.’ He thought with glum as he checked the news. ‘The trains will probably be held up, I bet.’ 

 

He closed the browser and pushed himself off the door. As he reached for the handle he noticed the app was back.

 

His first reaction was to erase it, but as he laid a finger on it he paused.

 

‘The dream last night.’ Issei thought as he removed his finger. ‘Plus this app, it can’t be a coincidence.’

 

Issei stared at it for a few seconds before pocketing his phone. As he opened the door he took one last look at the night sky. 

 

In the distance he could make out a small light blue light, seemingly getting closer.

 

He closed his eyes and gave his head a quick shake. When he opened them the light was gone. 

 

Figuring he was just seeing things, he opened the door and walked inside.

 

After locking the door back up again. He headed upstairs and stripped to put on his night clothes.

 

He fell back on his bed, eyelids getting heavier by the second.

 

As sleep consumed him he had one final thought.

 

‘Here’s hoping this year would be uneventful.’

 

Little did he know his life was about to take another turn for the supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I explain why Issei should never be allowed to have sharp things unsupervised.


	3. The Wings of Rebellion.

 

April 11th.

 

Issei woke up bright and early for his first day of school. It was a restless sleep as his dreams were plagued by visions of his friends.

 

‘Ex-friends.’ Issei reminded himself bitterly. He wasn't completely sure what the term for “people who were brainwashed to forget you” was. So he went with the basic term. 

 

He could hear them mocking him, belittling him as they hung off Hideyoshi. 

 

He knew it was just his mind just playing tricks on him, but it still made him angry.

 

For all the things he had done for them, for all the enemies he fought, for all the emotional turmoil he was put through. 

 

Life should have let him sleep with one of them before this shit happened. 

 

There was no use complaining about it though, and he knew that the girls weren't like that. 

 

Still it got him mad. 

 

‘People do get made for no reason all the time.’ he reminded himself as he got dressed. ‘And I know it’s not their faults this happened.’ 

 

Yet, he felt like they could have done something, like how he would fight off anything for them.

 

Well, no point in thinking about it now.

 

After making sure he had everything, glasses included, he went down stairs to the café.

 

Sojiro greeted him with a quick “Morning and gestured to the plate in front of him.

 

“You’re actually going to go to school.” Sojiro commented as Issei sat down at the bar. “Well, I guess I’ll feed you. But be quick.”

 

“Curry?” He asked as he grabbed the fork. He wasn’t complaining, it was just he had never really had it for breakfast. 

 

“Yeah, what of it?” Sojiro asked as he raised a brow. Issei just shrugged back.

 

“Just not what I’m used to, I guess.” Issei brought up the fork to his mouth. As he took in the mouthful his eyes widened. 

 

“This is great.” He exclaimed as he took in another bite. As he was eating Sojiro looked on with a smile. 

 

“Heh, guess you have some taste.” The older man said as he watched the teen eat.

 

Issei didn’t respond as he continued eating, experiencing the unique array of spices as they landed on his tongue. 

 

‘I don’t think I’ve had curry this good.’ Issei thought ‘This is eve better than…’ And like that he was depressed again.

 

“Something wrong?” Sojiro’s voice seemed careless, but one could pick up the tone of concern in it.

 

“Not with the curry.” Issei replied, his head low, causing him to catch his glasses. “Just thinking about Ri...Okasan’s cooking.”

 

“I see.” Sojiro replied after a minute. “You should probably get going.” 

 

“All right.” The brown haired teen got up nodded his head in respect. “Thank you for the meal, sir.”

 

“...you should hurry and get going.” The older man spoke after a few seconds. “You’ll wind up late if you get lost.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Issei nodded again, once again catching his glasses, and headed to the door.

 

“And turn the sign to open, would you?” Sojiro asked as the teen opened the door. With another nod Issei flipped the sign and left for school.

 

Sojiro let out a sigh.

 

“I thought he would be a bit more lively than this.”

 

Issei, after asking a man for directions quickly made his way the subway platform, Yongen-Jaya. From there he boarded the train to Shibuya.

 

‘Man , the rumors were true.’ Issei thought as he tightly held his bag to his chest. ‘These trains really are packed.’ He looked around the ca and noticed some screens. 

 

‘Just news it looks like.’ Issei thought as he brought a hand to his face to hold his glasses, so they wouldn’t be bumped off him. ‘Looks like it’s still talking about the effects of the accident yesterday.’

 

“Shibuya.” The intercom said as the train stopped. “This is Shibuya.”

 

Issei quickly got off the train and went up the stairs to the main platform. As he walked around he checked his phone for directions, while noting the different shops and other train lines. 

 

‘Now I gotta get to the Ginza line.’ He thought as he looked at his phone. After several minutes of random wandering and looking at signs he found himself at station square. After several more minutes of running around, he had finally found the Ginza line.

 

As he rode the train to Shujin, he tried to picture what his first day of school would be like.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

Back at Leblanc. Sojiro was making idle chit chat with a man in a suit. 

 

“Aw man…” The man sighed out. “Did the weather report say it was going to rain today?”  

 

“Hm, It’s raining today?” Sojiro asked in return, with a bit of alarm.

 

“Yeah, just up and started a few seconds ago.” The man replied aggravated. “Early spring is the worst.” 

 

“I see.” Sojiro looked away in thought. “Does he have an umbrella?”

 

“Hmm? You say something?” The man asked as he looked towards Sojiro.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Sojiro was quick to evade the question. “So, What’ll it be?”

 

“I’ll have a house blend, please.” The man decided after looking at the menu. Sojiro set to work on the coffee as the Tv relayed news about the train incident.

 

“They have been a lot of terrible accidents.” The man said to Sojiro. “Like the subway earlier.”

 

“Even one of coworkers got put in the hospital because of it.” He continued when Sojiro didn’t say anything.

 

“An above all it’s creepy.” The waved a hand as he spoke. “The people just supposedly went crazy all of a sudden.”

 

“I heard that a few had nervous breakdowns during interrogations.” He went on, his voice showing a bit of fear.

 

“Hmm.” Sojiro stopped for a minute and looked at the man, deep in thought.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

‘This is Aoyama-Itchome.’ Issei thought as he looked around. ‘It took more time than I had hoped, but I got here.’

 

He quickly made his way up the stairs to street level. As he approached the top of the stairs he noticed the rain. Looking around he noticed an awning, so he ran underneath it. 

 

Issei looked up at the sky as rain came down. Seeing that he had a moment he pulled out his phone again. 

 

‘April 11th.’ He thought as he looked at the screen. ‘Five days until my birthday.’

 

With another sigh, he resigned himself to spending it alone. But that wasn’t what bothered him the most.

 

‘Two days ago was Rias’ birthday.’ Issei let his head droop lower and caught his glasses as they slid down his face.

 

He could imagine what that bastard Hideyoshi was doing to her. Touching Rias breasts, touching Rias, taking her clothes off and…

 

Issei shook his head as he felt himself get angry. It wouldn’t do him any good to let his emotions cloud his judgement on his first day of school.

 

But one thing that puzzled him was the date itself.

 

He could have sworn it was past April.

 

The next thing he decided to check out was the app that kept appearing.

 

When he opened the app it showed a map in the background, but the logo soon took up most of the screen. 

 

‘So, this app is some type of map.’ The bespectacled teen realized  ‘And that man in my dream said I had to face the “distortions of reality.”

 

‘So this must lead me to them.’ He thought. ‘So I have a map, yet I don’t see anything different.’

 

‘So I guess I need some type of directions.’ Issei tilted his head to the side. ‘Would it be too much to ask for the way of finding these distortions?’

 

He was about to put his phone away his phone when someone entered the awning beside him. 

 

The girl, from what he could tell from the body shape, was wearing a white hoodie under the black blazer of Shujin. The hoodie had the hood up and went past a plaid skirt. With red tights and brown boots.

 

Looked like she had an impressive set of breasts too.

 

After she brushed the water from her blazer she reached up and pulled the hood back. Issei quickly brought his eyes up to her head in an attempt to keep focused.

 

Issei watch as ash blonde hair spilled out of the hood. Held up in two large pony tails on the sides with a yellow hair clip keeping her bangs back. With bright pink lips and Light blues eyes that seemed to be searching for something.

 

She seemed to notice him staring and turned to him.

 

Issei could easily admit she was beautiful, but…

 

He couldn’t really feel attraction to her. If this was at Kouh, she be someone he wouldn’t go out of his way to peek on.

 

And that was scary as there was no other woman he knew he wouldn’t try to peek on.

 

Well, other than Koneko. But that was less because he didn’t feel like it, more about how she made her opinion very clear about it and that she could break him with her bare hands. 

 

Issei had to admit he was kinda happy with that, after all if he didn’t feel the need to be perverted, he wouldn’t do something that gets him in trouble because he couldn’t control his urges.

 

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, neither saying anything. Right before Issei apologized for staring for so long. She smiled at him.

 

She then turned away and stared out to the street.

 

Issei kept his gaze for a few more seconds before turning to watch the cars pass. 

 

Soon a silver car pulled up to the curb and rolled down a window. 

 

“Morning.” A poofy haired man in a blue tracksuit. “Need a ride? You might be late.”

 

“Um, okay. Thank you.” The girl replied with a smile she walked toward the car. As she opened it the man turned to Issei. “What about you, need a lift?”

 

“No thank you.” Issei looked up. “The rain’s letting up, I’ll walk.” 

 

“All right, if you say so.” The man turned to face the road the window rolled up. 

 

Issei saw the girl look down, eyes sad.

 

Issei immediately felt like he should have accepted the ride, if only to make sure the girl was okay.

 

As he watched the car drive away another person ran into his sight.

 

“Dammit…” The guy said as he came to a stop. “Screw that pervy old sensei.”

 

That solidified the feeling, it looked like Issei just gave a girl away to someone.

 

Issei shook his head again. ‘I don’t know anything about Shujin, he might just be a nice guy to the students.’

 

“...Pervy sensei?” the brown haired teen repeated, not noticing his phone accepting the phrase.

 

“The guy turned to issei with a small “Huh?”

 

He was blond with brown eyes. Wearing a Shujin blazer over a yellow tee-shirt with a purple and black star and the letters ZOMG on it. He had black suspenders that were dangling off the waist of his plaid trousers that were rolled up past his ankles. On his feet were white sneakers with a rising sun logo on them. On his back was a standard book bag, both one straps over his shoulders.

 

“What do you want?” The guy asked as he approached Issei. “You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?”

 

“What?” Issei shrugged at him. “I’m not sure I follow you.” 

 

“In the car.” The blond gestured with his head. “That was Kamoshida.”

 

“Like a king in his castle, he does whatever the hell he wants.” The guy ranted on. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Castle?” Issei asked in return. Was that guy famous or something?

 

“Dude, It’s a sayin.” The blond replied. “Wait, do you really not know Kamoshida? Like, For real?” Issei shook his head no.

 

“You’re a Shujin student, right?” The blond asked.

 

“Yeah.” Issei nodded. “I just transferred.”

 

“Oh, that explains why I’ve never seen you before. You a second year?” Issei nodded. “Same here.”

 

“I suppose it’s no surprise that you don’t know him.” He turned and looked up. “Rains letting up, we should hurry or we’ll be late.” As the boy turned around completely, Issei felt a sharp pain in his head. He looked up to see the blond also seemed to have felt it.

 

“My head hurts.” The blond grumbled out. “Damn, I wanna head home.” 

 

With that he started to walk away. Seeing no reason not too, Issei followed.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

“I had thought that It was just a random headache.” Issei told Sae “I had no idea about what was about to happen.”

 

“Yes. There was a subway accident that day, a tragedy.” Sae replied. “And the public was in uproar over the “psychotic breakdown incidents.”

 

“Right, I knew someone was a victim at school.” Issei tried to remember.

 

Even though the pain had subsided, his recollection was still hazy.

 

“One of you high school teachers.” Sae clarified. “So that was the day you became more than an “ordinary” highschool student?”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I’ll change the question.” Sae replied. “You transferred to Shujin. An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city.”

 

Issei nodded.

 

“At least that’s what it should have been.” Sae continued. “What happened around that time?”

 

“Tell me everything, Truthfully.”

 

Issei looked down at the table for a second and then opened his mouth.

 

“Like I said before, I had no idea what I was walking into.” Issei began the next part of his story. “But, one thing I should have known was that I could never have a normal year.” 

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

Issei followed the kid at a distance, making sure to keep him in sight.

 

What he didn’t notice as he was walking was his phone app accepting the coordinates.

 

As they walked through a narrow alley Issei stepped on a shallow puddle. As his foot came up off the ground the water following it seemed to slow down. Issei quickly turned, his ears picking up something wrong.

 

He looked over his shoulder. Trying to see if something was following him. 

 

“Wha...!?” He heard in front of him. Causing him to walk ahead until he was next to the other kid.

 

Once there he could see what startled the blond.

 

A castle. 

 

A castle, just chilling in Shibuya like it was always there.

 

“We didn’t... go the wrong way though…” The the blond said as he turned to look in the alley. “This, this should be right...”

 

“What’s going on here?” The blond look towards Issei. “I guess we should go ask.” 

 

“That might be the best idea…” Issei was unsure about that, but it was the only idea they had.

 

With that they walked into the castle, hoping to find someone who could shed some light on what was going on.

 

As they walked in the inside of the castle the main hall seemed to shift in the form of the school, but it was so quick it might have been a their eyes playing tricks on them. 

 

“I know this should be the school…” The blond crossed his arms in thought as they reached the middle of the main hall. “This is so weird.”

 

“You think we’re in the wrong place?” Issei asked him, causing him to turn.

 

“No, This should be the school.” He pulled out his phone and found something up. “There’s no service.” 

 

“Then where…” Issei tilted his head. “The sign was for the school.”

 

“That’s right!” He exclaimed as he looked back at Issei. “You saw it too.”

 

Issei was about to respond, but then something caught his eye.

 

It was a large knight coming towards them. From his shield to his armor was all black. Except for the steel sword and blue mask it wore.

 

‘It looks anguished.’ Issei thought as he tensed up. He knew that whatever this thing was, it probably wasn’t friendly.

 

“Man, you scared me.” The other teen said as he walked up to it. “You a student?”

 

He came to a stop in front of the knight and started to inspect it. “The costume sure is impressive, is that armor real?” 

 

“C’mon, say somethin’. Don’t just stand there.” 

 

“The armor is real.” Issei realized with dread. “And that sword is a real sword.” 

 

“What?” The blond asked as he looked towards Issei, but quickly turned to another knight approaching them.

 

“These… things are knights” Issei replied as the knights approached. “And I don’t think their reasonable.” 

 

“Okay, calm down.” The blond tried. “T-time out, man.”

 

“You know how to fight?” The bespectacled teen asked as he brought up his fists.

 

“Screw that.” Was the reply he got. “Just run.”

 

Issei, realizing that even if he had demonic powers, he couldn’t use them as long as the other guy was here. So he nodded and proceed to haul ass to the door.

 

But they only made it a few steps before another two knights  help surround them.

 

“So, know how to fight?” Issei asked again as he pulled his body into a fighting stance. The blond was about to say something back when a knight slammed his shield into his back.

 

“Oww… You’re gonna break something, dammit!” He exclaimed in pain from the ground.

 

“Dude, I’m pretty sure these guys are going to kill us!” Issei told him as they were surrounded. Issei tried to punch the one in front of him, but he received a shield blow in return. 

 

As he faded out of consciousness he heard a voice telling saying to take them away.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**     

 

“Hey.” 

 

The voice was kinda familiar.

 

“C’mon! Wake up!”

 

Issei felt himself come to as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

 

Leaning next to the bed he was on was the blond, who stood up in relief as Issei woke up. 

 

The brown haired teen looked around the room they were in. 

 

Brown stone for walls, shackles on the walls and a large wall made of bars at one side. 

 

‘A dungeon.’ Issei realized. He had never been in a real one, but he was fairly certain he was correct.

 

“You all right?” The blond asked as he looked on in concern.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Issei pushed himself into a standing position. “You?” 

 

“I’m okay.” He replied as he turned around. “This ain’t no dream.”

 

“The hell’s goin’ on?” He muttered with an aggravated sigh. Without getting a response he ran to the bars and started slamming on them.

 

“Hey, let us outta here.” He yelled out as he continued to wail on the bars. “I know someone’s out there.”

 

“Dammit, where are we!?” He angrily demanded to know. “Some kind of tv set…?”

 

Issei was about to respond, but a loud male scream cut him off.

 

“What the hell was that?” Issei asked as he and the other teen ran towards the cell door. As they held onto the bars they heard someone begging for help and more pained screaming.

 

“This is not good.” Issei muttered to himself. 

 

“You’re shittin me, right...?” The blond asked him. 

 

“No.” Issei replied. “This is fucking real.” 

  

Issei turned back to the cell and started to look around. 

 

“We need to find a way out.” Issei told him as he started to search all over the cell. “Or at least find something we can use as weapons.”

 

They looked as hard as they could, but there was no way out. Nor was there anything that could be used as an effective weapons.

 

They stopped searching when they heard the sounds of someone approaching.

 

They both moved to the bars, where they watched three knights approach their cell.

 

“Be glad you’re punishment was already decided upon.” One of the knights told them. “You are charged with “unlawful entry”

  

“Thus, your sentence will be death.” 

 

“Say what!?” The blond exclaimed.

 

“Again?” Issei whispered to himself. 

 

He was going to die again, with no way of defending himself?

 

“No is allowed to do as they please in my castle.” They heard a familiar voice tell them.

 

Behind the knights walked the man Issei saw in the car before. 

 

Only now he was wearing a crown, a robe with a heart pattern and shoes.

 

‘Is he naked under that!?’ Issei thought with alarm.

 

He understood that you can do as you please in your own home, but this was beyond ridiculous.

 

“Is that…” The blond seemed to recognize the man. “Is that you, Kamoshida.”

 

“Kamoshida!?” Issei remembered what they had talked about earlier.

 

‘How can a high school teacher be a king in a castle.’ Issei’s mind was going a mile a minute.

 

And why were his eyes glowing yellow?

 

“I thought it was just some thief.” Kamoshida seemed to recognize the teen. “But to think it would be you Sakamoto.”

 

“Are you trying to disobey me again?” Kamoshida’s chuckle had a dark tone. “Some people never learn.”

 

“And you even brought a friend…” The King said as he noticed Issei. “I shouldn’t be surprised, you never could do anything by yourself.”

 

“This ain’t funny, asshole.” Sakamoto responded as he shook the cell door.

 

“Is that how you speak to a King?” Kamoshida asked, angry at the blond. “Seems you still don’t know what position you’re in.”

 

“And you insulted me- the King, while you tried to sneak into my castle.” He brought a hand to his chin. “The punishment for that is death.”

 

With a flourish of his arm he ordered his guards.

 

“Bring him out. It’s time for an execution.”

 

With that the knights entered the cell. In seconds they had Sakamoto backed into a corner. 

 

“Goddammit…” Sakamoto muttered. He took in a breath and shoulder charged one of them with a mighty yell, taking the knight off its feet.

 

“I ain’t down for this shit. let’s get out of here.” Sakamoto yelled at Issei. Before he could respond one of the other knights slammed it’s sword hilt into Sakamoto stomach. He doubled over in pain while the knight he knocked over got up.

 

Issei grabbed at the knight closest to him and tried to hold it back.

 

“Go.” He heard Sakamoto. “These guys are serious.”

 

“What a heartless friend.” Kamoshida commented. “Running away and leaving someone to die.”

 

“But, since I’m about to kill this annoying pest, I’m in a good mood.” Kamoshida gestured to the cell door. “I’ll let you leave, no problem.”

 

Issei looked down at the floor in thought. He then walked up to the King and held out his hand. 

 

“Do I have your word?” Issei asked the man. Kamoshida smiled and took it into his own.

 

“Of course.” When he tried to pull his hand away the teen held fast. 

 

“Kings shouldn’t be this stupid.” With that Issei punched the bastard as hard as he could. When he was off balance Issei grabbed him in a choke hold.

 

“Let him go or I snap the asshole king’s neck.” Issei demanded to the knights, anger filling his one

 

Issei wasn’t sure he could pull it off, but it was better than dying helplessly again.

 

They didn’t respond however. Things simply went dark.

 

Then there was a soft blue light. 

 

A small butterfly flapping its wings.

 

“This game is truly unjust…” A female voice told him. “Your chances of winning are almost null.”

 

“But if you can hear my voice, there may still be a chance to prevail.”

 

He had no idea what that meant, but it seemed to be in his favor. 

 

“You really have no idea who you’re dealing with.” Kamoshida observed as he grabbed Issei’s hands and easily pried them off. 

 

“No one can hurt me in my castle.” With that he threw Issei at the wall. Where two guards held him in place.

 

“I was going to let you go, but now I think I’ll take a couple days to torture you.” He spat on Issei then turned to Sakamoto. “However, I’ll execute you now.” 

 

He had the remaining knight haul Sakamoto to his feet, Where Kamoshida began to beat him.

 

Issei watched the beatdown and tried to fight against the knights holding him.

 

‘I… can’t do anything.’ Issei realized as he stopped fighting. ‘I’ve never been able to do anything.’

 

‘I couldn’t do anything for the devil’s, I couldn’t do anything for my parents, I couldn’t do anything for the occult research club.’ 

 

‘I couldn’t do anything for Rias.’

 

Issei’s thoughts caused him to go limp, making the only things holding him up were the knights.

 

_“What’s wrong?”_ He heard a voice ask him. _“Are you simply going to lay down and die a second time? Do nothing to stop the death of either of you.”_

 

Issei found he knew the voice. It was so familiar, yet the way it spoke was foreign to him.

 

_“Was everything up to this point a mistake then?”_ It asked him.

 

Like that Issei’s memories came to the forefront of his mind.

 

When he saved Asia from Raynare.

 

When he stopped Rias engagement to Riser.

 

When he helped Kiba with the Excalibur fragments.      

 

When he helped save Kuoh from Kokabiel.

 

Everything. 

 

Including the woman he tried to help.

 

“No.” 

 

_“Very well. I have heeded your resolve.”_ Issei’s head started pound with mind numbing pain. He opened his mouth, but could not scream as air itself could not enter his body.

 

_“Vow to me…”_ He heard the voice command _. “I am thou, thou art I…”_

 

_“Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release they rage.”_

 

Issei did manage a scream at that time, wide eyed as sweat poured down his face. Before his head dropped forward.

 

_“Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own,”_ Issei started to raise his head. _“Though thou be chained to Hell itself!”_ Issei’s glare could have killed on it’s own. 

 

‘You’re wrong.’ Issei thought as he watched the knight holding Sakamoto drop him and raise its blade.

 

‘Not even Hell can chain me.’

 

“Execute him.” Kamoshida commanded.

 

“That’s enough.” 

 

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at the teen pinned to the wall.

 

“What was that?” The King asked wide eyed.

 

“I said that’s enough.” Issei’s voice was cold, a tone that suggested that even thinking about crossing it would have dire consequences. “Or are you deaf and stupid?”

 

“Now you’re really starting to annoy me.” Kamoshida snarled. “But I guess you and him can switch places.”

 

With that both knights let go of him, but before he could do anything the one on his left pulled back his shield and slammed it into his face.

 

Issei’s head moved with the blow, watching as his glasses hit the ground and skid away.

 

“That was a bad move.” Issei told them as he turned to face them. He was hit again, this time into the wall, by another shield blow.

 

With two spears crossing over his neck and the final knight lifting his sword to it’s king’s orders, it seemed his fight had run out.

 

A heart beat rang out. 

 

Wind blasted everyone back causing most to cover their eyes and knocking the knights back.

 

When Kamoshida lowered his hand he saw the brown eyed teen was wearing a mask.

 

The mask was a simple design, a domino mask with a bird like shape. Mainly white, yet the eyes had a black outline with two points coming out the bottom, two out the sides and one pointing up.

 

Issei’s hand went up to the mask, lightly touching it.

 

‘Why am I wearing a mask?’

 

He gripped it tight.

 

‘I don’t wanna wear a mask.’

 

He started to pull it off his face.

 

‘I want people to see…’

 

He tore it off as he screamed in pain, blood spraying as it was removed. 

 

‘My true self.’

 

Issei’s head dropped again, catching his breath after the painful process.

 

Then he looked up.

 

He stared at Kamoshida, a smile on his lips as blood covered his face around his glowing yellow eyes.

 

It was not a happy smile you give someone when you’re having fun.

 

It was a smile one has when they give into the pleasure of bloodshed.

 

Before anyone could move, blue fire burst from around his eyes and consumed him.

 

Right before it fully covered his face his eyes and smile widened to even more.

 

It moved its way down his arms his body, his legs until there was nothing but fire.

 

Issei leaned forward as the fire pulled off him, leaving chains in his hands. It seemed to spasm before taking a red human-like shape.

 

A demon stood before them. 

 

With a dramatic swing of both arms, Issei let go of the chains. The being behind him unfurled large black wings, blasting away the knights and knocking Kamoshida off his feet. 

 

Kamoshida was the first to recovery and quickly got to his feet and ran outside the cell.

 

“Wha..” Sakamoto’s voice called attention to him, wide eyed with a hand in front of his face. “What the..”

 

_“I am the pillager of twilight- “Arsene.”_ Arsene’s voice filled Issei’s ears as he turned to his other self.

 

His persona. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for lying. 
> 
> Issei will not show why him and blades are bad ideas for those who piss him off.
> 
> Simply put this just got to long.


	4. Will Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time. Issei decided enough was enough and flipped out.
> 
> Now things are going to die

 

Issei flexed his fingers as he looked at his hands. The red gloves covering them were tight enough to not fall off, yet loose enough to be comfortable. 

 

“ _ I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you.”  _ Arsene explained as Issei stared at him. 

 

Arsene was a tall human like being. With a short red jacket and same color legs that lead to black shoes with blades for heels. His main body was a stylish black waistcoat held together with red strings with a white cravat. On his head was a tall top hat, nearly touching the ceiling.

 

His hands were red palms with black fingers, his nails long and sharp.

 

His head was shaped like the mask Issei tore off, only it was pure black. Long, sharp horns protruded from his head and curing forward.

 

His face, a twisted smile made of pulsating black and orange flames. 

 

“ _ If you so desire.”  _ Arsene continued as he pulled his left hand in front of his face, curling and uncurling his fingers as he did so, while the other was moved behind his back. _ “ I may consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.” _

 

“Talk is cheap.” Issei’s replied. “Show me this power.”

 

_ “Hmm, too right…”  _ Arsene seemed to turn his head to Kamoshida. _ “Very well.”  _

 

“Who the hell are you...!?” The King asked as Issei turned to him. 

 

“Me?” Issei repeated as he felt something slid out his left sleeve. He held it up, pointing a black, sharp blade at Kamoshida. “I’m the “petty thief” you just pissed off.”

 

“Guards!” Kamoshida barked out a command. The knights got up as the King pointed at Issei. “Start by killing that one!”

 

With that the two knights seemed to float in the air for a second before dispersing into black and red liquid. Just as fast it sprouted into two pillars of black and red. When it cleared two jack o'lanterns wearing grey witch hats, capes and white gloves holding lanterns. 

 

“You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” Boasted the the King as they approached Issei. 

 

“A king who hides behind his soldiers.” Issei muttered staring at the knife as he twirled it in his hand, he was pretty sure it was a kukri. “How worthless.” He turned to the monsters as he caught the kukri’s handle.  “I think I was more afraid when you were knights” 

 

He moved his left hand behind his back, ready to swing his new weapon. 

 

‘Never used a knife in combat before.’ The brown haired teen thought. ‘Then again it can’t be to hard.’ 

 

After all, he was Hyoudou, Issei.

 

He was better than these punks.

 

_ “Detest the enemy before you!”  _ He heard Arsene command behind him as he brought up his right hand to the mask on his face, his other arm held out flat in front of him, palm up. The mask on his face covered in blue flames as chains floated around him.  _  “Change that animosity into power…”  _ Issei felt the rage and disgust transforming inside of him.

 

_ “And unleash it!”  _ __

 

“Eiha!” Issei braced himself as he closed his left hand and bent his left arm upwards. Arsene brought his left hand to the floor. Red and black lines swirled underneath the jack o’lantern to his left. The lines proceeded to surge straight up into the monster. It flinched back as the cursed power struck it.

 

Issei pulled his hand away from his face just in time to dodge a lantern swing from the other jack o'lantern. While he was recovering he was stuck by the one he had earlier hurt. 

 

_ “Swing your blade!”  _ The brunette heard Arsene command. Without missing a beat Issei swung the knife in a diagonal fashion, followed by a horizontal slash to the left and finally flipping it backwards and striking with an upwards diagonal slash that lead to a back flip.

 

‘Been a while since I fought.’ Issei thought as he landed on his feet. ‘Didn’t think I’d still be this good.’

 

‘Well, whatever.’ Brown eyes focused on the remaining enemy. ‘I’ll think about it later.’

 

_ “This power of mine is yours!”  _ His persona announced. _ “Kill them them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!” _

 

When Issei was a devil, he never really wanted to fight. He only fought to protect others. 

 

But now…

 

“Sounds good.” There was bloodlust running through him, demanding he struck down all who stood in his way. 

 

He turned to the remaining enemy as it flew towards him and tried to hit him again. He easily dodged it, his body jumping out of the way with a spin. Figuring the pattern he used still worked he brought his hand to his face and gripped the mask and held up his arm. 

 

“Persona.” He called out as Arsene appeared behind him. “Gotcha now.”

 

With another casting of eiha, he nearly managed to kill the jack o’lantern. 

 

This time was different, as instead of trying to hit him it seemed to cast something. 

 

Issei was unsure of what it was doing. But the answer soon came to him as he felt the heat of a burst of fire.

 

It stung more than it hurt, but it was still an annoyance.

 

‘If you want to burn me…’ Issei’s kukri tore through the monster. ‘Bring a dragon or a phoenix!’

 

With that the thing died. He twirled his knife and slid it back up his sleeve. 

 

He also felt himself get a bit stronger, as if he could fight for just that much longer.

 

He also found a bit of money, which he quickly grabbed.

 

Spoils go to the victor and all that.

 

“What…?” He heard Sakamoto ask, as the adrenaline died down in Issei he started to notice how his clothes had changed.

 

He was wearing an ankle long tail coat with a tall collar and large cuffs on the sleeves, a black waistcoat, black pants and pointed shoes. The blood red gloves he was wearing had a green circle on the back of the left hand.

 

All in all he thought he looked good.

 

“What just happened…?” Sakamoto tried again. Issei turned to look at him.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Issei replied as he fiddled with the sleeves and the pocket handkerchief on his chest.

 

“You little..” He heard Kamoshida say as he approached him. Issei’s knife slide out of his sleeve and he brandished it towards him.

 

“Does the King wanna get cut, too?” Issei asked as he prepared for another fight. Before either of them moved Sakamoto shoulder charged Kamoshida away.

 

“You like that, you son of a bitch!?” The blonds voice was wavering as he asked the question, still not believing what was happening. Issei felt something on his foot and looked down to see a key ring

 

“Sakamoto-san.” Issei got his attention as he kicked the key ring to him. They both ran out the cell, to which Sakamoto closed and locked it.

 

“All right, I locked it.” Sakamoto told Issei as he pulled away from the door. Kamoshida got up, showing the pink underwear underneath his robe.

 

‘I feel so unclean.’ Issei tried to repress a shudder as he took a step away from the bars letting out a breath as the felt the rage leaving him.

 

Yet there was still some anger, waiting to explode outwards

 

“Damn you.” The King roared against the bars.

 

“What was that..?” Sakamoto asked again as he turned to Issei. “And your clothes…!”

 

Before Issei could respond a flash of blue light appeared around Issei for a second, when it died down he was in his school uniform.

 

“Huh.” Issei started to look at himself, feeling his bag and glasses. “I have all my stuff. Cool.”

 

“Is that all you have to say!?” Sakamoto was flabbergasted at Issei behavior.

 

Issei just shrugged at the blond, he had seen enough crazy shit to last him a lifetime.

 

Honestly this was just different set of circumstances.

 

And being a devil sort of expanded the whole “anything is possible” thought process.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Kamoshida slammed against the bars again.

 

“We’ll talk later.” The brunette told the blonde. “Let’s get the hell outta here!”

 

“Right.” Sakamoto tossed the keys away. “You lead the way.”

 

As they ran away Issei could have sworn he heard Kamoshida muttering something about thieves again.

 

But he definitely heard the asshole commanding his guards to give chase.

 

Both teens made their way up the dirt path next to the cells. Issei saw another bar cell type door, after trying the handle and slamming his shoulder into the door.

 

“Shit.” Issei turned to Sakamoto. “This ways locked, You still have the keys?”

 

“Uhh.” The blond turned away and nervously looked down.

 

“Right, you threw them.” Issei started to look around and noticed a broken bridge. 

 

“You think we can jump it?” Sakamoto asked as he seemed to follow Issei’s thought process.

 

“It’s better than staying here.” The bespectacled teen reasoned as he jumped across. He turned to see the other teen hop across. 

 

As he landed he grit his teeth in pain.

 

“You all right?” Issei asked. In all the excitement he didn’t really notice if the guy was injured in the crossfire.

 

“Yeah, just an old injury.” Sakamoto flexed his leg a few times. “Nothing to worry about.”   

 

“If you say so.” Issei was going to keep an eye on him.

 

If he was the only person who could fight, that made the ones who can’t his responsibility to protect.

 

They ran through the cell door and came to a waterfall. Using some cages in the water they managed to jump across and continue their escape.

 

Running past water wheels and other cells, they found their way blocked.

 

“Dammit.” Sakamoto cursed as they started to look for a way out. As Issei searched the last cell he found a hole. With a quick shout to get the Sakamoto’s attention he and the blond made their way through.

 

They made their way down the path, but the sounds of knights approaching caused them to turn around and run back the way they came. Noticing a nearby drawbridge they both crossed the water and made their way down the path. See the knights coming from the other side they both hide behind some boxes.

 

“Their lookin’ for us, right.” Sakamoto asked. Issei nodded in response.

 

“I ain’t playin’ along anymore!” The blond muttered as they got up again. “We gotta find a way outta this damn place!”

 

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Issei replied as they ran down the hall and up a spiral set of stairs.

 

They came to a large wooden door, which Issei opened a crack. Seeing it was clear he opened the door fully. When Sakamoto walked through he proceeded to close it.

 

Seeing as they were no closer to an exit they soldiered on.

 

“The hell…?” Issei heard the blond mutter as they came to a stop.

 

Dangling over the rushing water were people in cages, begging for help.

 

“So we weren’t the only ones caught.” Issei noticed, however he shook his head and turned to Sakamoto. “We can come back for them after we find a way out.” 

 

“Sounds good.” With that they continued forward until they made it to another drawbridge. 

 

This one, however, was pulled up and next to a statue of the asshole King himself.

 

“Dammit, we gotta look around.” Issei made his way down the path to the end of the cell to hopefully find a lever or something to lower the bridge.

 

“Hey, over here.” He heard a voice beckon, Issei looked around for the source. “Yeah, you. With the brown hair! Blondie! In the cell.”

 

Issei turned to see a…

 

‘Cat?’ Issei thought as he inspected it. It was mostly black with the insides of his ears, the tip of his tail, bottom of its face and his hands/paws were white . Its head was disproportionate to his body with large blue eyes. Wearing a belt with a bunch of pouches and a yellow bandanna around its neck.

 

Well the top black part of his head looked like some sort of material, also like a bandanna.

 

‘...Gotta admit, I’m caught off guard.’

 

Perverted old men? Seen it. Knights? Dealt with it. Magical powers? No shit.

 

A talking cat/human cartoon hybrid? 

 

Not a chance in hell.

 

“What the hell is this?” Sakamoto voiced  his thoughts.

 

“You’re not soldiers of the castle, right!?” The cat thing asked them. “Get me out of here!”

 

“See the keys right there.” The cat pointed at said key.

 

“We’re trying to get the hell outta here.” Sakamoto replied. “And you look like an enemy.” 

 

“I’m locked up, so how can I be your enemy!?” The cat thing asked in return. “Help me out!”

 

“...What the hell are you?” Issei asked as he tilted his head. “A cat?” 

 

“I am NOT a cat.” It seemed to bristle up in anger. “Say that again and you’ll regret it.”

 

Issei was about to say something along the lines of “good luck from that cell.” But the sound of metal clanking against metal caught their attention.

 

“Goddammit.” Issei cursed. “They’re catching up.” 

 

“And there’s still no service.” Sakamoto checked his phone. “Isn’t there anyway to contact the outside!?”

 

“We need to find a way out.” Issei looked past the drawbridge. “If we could just lower that.”

 

“Let me out and I’ll take you to the exit.” The cat bargained. Issei turned to it and after a bit of thought grabbed the key.

 

“Are you sure?” Sakamoto asked him, causing Issei to hesitate.. “This thing seems to be all talk.” 

 

“If you two wanna try and get out by yourselves. Be my guest.” The cat replied replied. “When you get caught and executed, don’t blame me.”

 

“It’s worth a shot.” Issei told him as he unlocked the cell. “And that’s more than we have wandering aimlessly.”

 

The cat walked out the cell and began to stretch. 

 

“Freedom taste so sweet.” The cat purred out as he stopped stretching, his eyes closed.

 

“Better savour it.” Issei caught his attention. “You fuck us over and the last thing I do before I get caught is kill you.” 

 

“Dude…” Sakamoto stared at Issei in shock as the cat turned to him fully.

 

“I won’t do that.” The cat said as it jumped into the air, glaring at him. Issei glared right back.

 

“We’re,” He gestured to Sakamoto and himself. “Trying to escape and the last living things we met tried to kill us.” Issei placed his hands into his pockets. “I think I’m allowed to be a bit cautious.”

 

“Fair enough.” The cat nodded to him. 

 

“Will both of you hurry up!” Sakamoto whisper yelled at them. “If the cat wants to show us the exit, I say let him, since you already let him out!” The cat turned to glare at the blond.

 

“I am not a cat!” It stated. “I am Morganna.” 

 

“Look, let’s just get outta here.” The blond listened to the knights getting closer. “Or do you wanna be in the cell again?”

 

“A-All right, sheesh!”  Morgana exhaled. “Follow me, and stay quiet!”

 

As Morgana ran to the bridge, Sakamoto stopped Issei. 

 

“You really plannin’ on killing it!?” He asked, his eyes wide.

 

“No.” Issei answered. “The threat will help him keep his word.”

 

“Okay, I get it.” Sakamoto nodded and they ran after Morgana.

 

Issei wasn’t actually sure why he made that threat. Normally it was after someone tried to hurt someone he loved the threats came out.

 

_ “You’re changing.”  _ He heard Arsene say.  _ “Life has forced you to use more persuasive methods to achieve what you want.” _

 

Issei was not expecting his persona, whatever the hell that was, to speak to him. But since he had Ddraig he was used to voices in his head.

 

‘I guess.’ Issei figured with the stress of his situation, both arrest and being here, along with his awakening his rebel soul or whatever. He was becoming a different person.

 

Although he wasn’t sure he disliked this change. 

 

He was usually the protector, the person who reacts.

 

Maybe it was time to be a bit more proactive.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

Kawakami looked up at the clock as she worked at her desk.

 

“It’s already fourth period.” She sighed out. “And Sakura-san said that he had left the house.”

 

She leaned her head on her arm. “Should I call the police…?” After a few seconds she dismissed the thought. “Too much work.”

 

She let out another sigh. “What did I do to deserve this?”

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

They stopped in front of the Kamoshida statue. Morgana was looking it over intently. 

 

“What're you doin’?” Sakamoto asked, casing the Morgana to turn to them.

 

“Lowering the bridge.” The cat answered. “What does it look like?”

 

“You, brunette.” Morgana turned to Issei. “You seem to pick up things faster than the blondie. Check the mouth of the statue.” 

 

Issei, figuring he had nothing to lose, moved in front of the statue. He noticed a dark chain coming out of the top of it. 

 

‘A chain.’ Issei thought as he turned his head towards the bridge. ‘A drawbridge. And he said to check out the statues mouth.’

 

‘Which means…’ with that thought Issei put his hand in the statues mouth and pulled it down. The jaw unhinged and the chain started to move.

 

As it started to pull the bridge down, Issei needed to know something crucial. 

 

“You guys have some hand sanitizer on you?” Issei asked as he pulled his hand out of the statues mouth. “Cause I need some.” 

 

Statue or not he didn’t want his hand in any mans mouth.

 

Unless there was no other way, like when Gasper sucked his blood.

 

His mouth was pretty warm and sometimes this thoughts wandered…

 

‘Issei, now is not the time!’ He scolded himself as Morgana and Sakamoto responded negatively.

 

“How were we supposed to know that!?” Sakamoto asked the cat as he stared at the bridge.

 

“Amateur.” Issei heard Morgana mutter. “Let’s just get going!”

 

They ran across the bridge, but came to a stop as a knight walked through a door. 

 

They slid to a stop. Sakamoto feel back and tried to crawl back. 

 

Issei felt his anger turn into rage and his clothes transformed into his masked outfit. 

 

“Oh shit!” He started to curse in alarm. “Oh shit, it’s them!”

 

Issei prepared to cut the knight to pieces. When the cat bounced off Sakamoto and landed in front of them.

 

“Tch, ameteur!” Morgana turned his head to blond. “Stay there.” He turned to Issei “You can fight, right? Let’s do this!”

 

With that he jumped into the air with a spin. When he landed he pointed his gaze skyward.

 

“Come…!” He called out. “Zorro!”

 

With a large pillar of blue energy shot out of the ground behind him.

 

When the energy cleared, a tall figure stood behind Morgana. 

 

It was primarily black, with a torso that was far bigger than it’s thin legs, with an even tinier head wand a blue mustache that extend far past it’s head . It was wearing a jacket that lead into a pair of shiny black gloves, holding a small rapier for a thing of its size. On it’s back a cape that seemed to flutter in the wind. It’s legs were black studded pants that lead into black shoes with spurs.

 

And on it’s waist was a belt with a large, silver Z. Which held onto the sheath of its blade

 

It smiled as it slashed a Z into the air, before cutting through it with another swing.

 

“Y-you got one of those things too!?” Sakamoto asked as he looked on, fears not abated. 

 

‘Zorro...’ Issei thought, the name bouncing around in his skull. ‘I know that name.’ 

 

Issei was pulled out of his thoughts as the knight burst into red and black.

 

“Hmph, we will promptly shut them up.” Morgana crossed his arms as he boasted.

 

“Save the bragging until after we win.” Issei twirled his knife as two beings appeared. One was the Jack o’lantern thing he had fought before.

 

The other seemed to be a small baby like demon, mainly pink with black shoes and bat like wings. 

 

Kinda looked like a Menakian from Drag-so ball.

 

What threw Issei off was the pink spotted black horn protruding from its crotch. 

 

‘Every time I think I can’t be surprised anymore, this shit happens.’ The brunette thought as he slipped into the stance he used when he fought before. ‘I’m not sure why I’m even bothering trying to understand.’

 

Like why did he have a persona?

 

The cat had one, was Issei also a cat?

 

Did Koneko or Kuroka do something to him? 

 

‘Whatever.’ Issei  looked towards the monster. ‘I’ll deal with this first.’

 

“Still think they were scarier as knights.” Issei commented as Morgana hefted a cutlass bigger than himself as he started to bounce from side to side. 

 

“Damn shadows...” He heard morgana mutter. “They’ve taken up intercept positions!”

 

“That what these things are called?” Issei asked as his eyes went to one monster then the other, preparing for any type of movement.

 

“It means they are not holding back and really want us dead!” Morgana replied instead of answering the question.

 

“No shit.” Issei tone was absolutely sarcastic. “I wasn't sure after the whole “execution” thing. Thanks for clearing that up.”

 

Without giving the cat-thing a chance to respond. He brought a hand to his mask and held out his left arm. 

 

“Persona!” He shouted as Arsene appeared behind him. “Eiha.”

 

Same as before he brought his left hand up and Arsene brought his down.  

 

The cursed power once again flew up into the “Shadow.” This time he was aiming for the horn crotch.

 

Didn’t kill it, but it seemed to do some damage.

 

“Knew it.” He heard Morgana mutter. “You ARE an amateur.”

 

“This is how you fight!” With that the cat jumped into the air with a shout of “Zorro.” When it appeared it swished it’s rapier in a Z as “Garu” was also shouted. Green wind surrounded the jack o’lantern and seemed to converge on it.

 

Instead of it just flinching back, the wind knocked it out of the air.

 

“If you strike an enemies weakness, you can knock them down.” The blue eyes cat explained. “Use that opening for another strike.”

 

“That’s the most basic of basics!” Morgana finished as he rushed towards the jack o’lantern and slashed it with an upper strike, jumping into the air as he did so. As he was coming down he spun in mid air and brought the cutlass down into another slash. After the “Shadow” died he jumped back.

 

The horn crotch flew towards Issei and swiped at him, which he managed to avoid by side hopping away from it. When he landed he immediately ran towards it. 

 

Diagonal slash, side slash, up slash and the “Shadow” was no more.”

 

He slid the knife back up his sleeve and stood straight. He felt another boost in power, both to him and Arsene. 

 

While he simply felt stronger, Arsene seemed to pick up a new skill.

 

At least that’s what Issei felt, considering the word “Cleave” came to mind. 

 

“Huh, looks like I learned something.” He muttered to himself as he grabbed the Yen that fell after the battle. “As if I could get any better.”

 

That surprised him, as he never had that arrogance in his life even before becoming a devil. But for some reason it just felt...natural.

 

Then again, he was Hyoudou, Issei. 

 

He had every right to be cocky.

 

“Not bad.” He heard a compliment from his side as he turned to Morgana as the rage once again yielded to simple anger. “Your persona’s pretty powerful.”

 

“Persona..?” Sakamoto asked wide eyed as he caught up to them. “The things that come outta both of you all dramatic-like?”

 

“Yes.” Morgana turned to the blond. “You saw how brunette ripped his mask off the summon it, right?”

 

“Well, deep within their heart, everyone wears a mask.” The cat continued. “By removing that…” He was interrupted by Issei clothes switching back to his school uniform.

 

“Back to normal, huh?” Issei said, mostly to himself, the cocky tone gone from his voice.

 

“It looks like you don’t have complete control over your power.” Morgana explained after a second. “The transformation shouldn’t dissolve like that-”

 

“Rgh, enough already!” Sakamoto got both of their attention. “This whole thing doesn't make any sense!”

 

Morgana glared at the blond as he started to jump in the air out of aggravation. “Can’t you just shut up and listen, Blondie!?”

 

“My name’s Ryuji, dammit.” Ryuji stamped his foot towards the cat. “So, don’t call me blondie!”

 

“Will both of you shut up.” They both turned to Issei, wide eyed at the cold tone he was using.

 

“We can worry about names and shit later.” Issei voice was not as cold as when he stood up to Kamoshida, yet it still carried the same weight to it. “Let’s get out of here before more knights show up.”

 

“Dude…” Tumbled out of Ryuji’s mouth. While Morgana seemed to shake himself out of it.

 

“R-right. The exit isn’t that far.” He reached into one of his pouches and handed something to Issei. “Take these and use them carefully.” 

 

Issei took the three bottles of medicine into his hand. Nothing fancy, just cheap stuff. Issei put them into his pocket.  

 

“If you need to use one i recommend you do.” Morgana told the brunette. “We may have to fight again.” After a moment's deliberation he figured he err on the side of caution and used one.

 

He immediately felt a little bit better, much to his surprise.

 

‘Usually it takes a bit to work’ he thought as he stared at the bottle. ‘Is the cat connected?’

 

Maybe that was it. This was some sort of devil drug induced hallucination.

 

And the cat spiked him in order to do something unspeakable to Koneko. 

 

Cause she was also a cat.

 

Yeah, that made sense.

 

Or maybe he hit his head and this was just a coma dream?

 

Well, he’d just ride this out as long as he had too.

 

They ran forward, past several cages that they didn’t bother to check out. It was not long until they  were stopped by another drawbridge. Issei’s first reaction was to pull the jaw of the statue next to him to lower the bridge and see if the cat had hand sanitizer cause he didn’t answer him before.

 

“Hold on a sec!” Ryuji’s voice stopped him from lowing the bridge. He turned to see the blond walk up to a cell, where a teen in a red track suit laid on the ground.

 

“I think I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before…” He explained to Issei and Morgana. He took a couple seconds before shaking his head. “I’m to flustered! Can’t remember a damn thing!”

 

“We’ll come back later.” Issei told him as he placed a hand in the mouth of the statue. “But right now, we need to save ourselves.”

 

“I know, but…” The blonde turned back to them. “Who are these guys?”

 

“We only have to worry about ourselves.” Morgana agreed with Issei. “Besides, these people are…”

 

He was cut off as the drawbridge was lowered. On the other side was a knight approaching fast. Issei quickly jumped back from the statue and landed next to Morgana.

 

“Fight or run?” He heard the cat ask. He didn’t answer as rage took hold once again, turning his clothes into his masked outfit again.

 

Knife in his hand and smirk on his face. Issei raised his right hand and made a “Come on” gesture.

 

Morgana brought out his sword from who knows where and started to bounce next to Issei. As he did so the knight transformed into a “Shadow.”

 

This time it was two female fairy type “Shadows” wearing a dark blue one piece, boots, and gloves. They both had brown hair and light blue eyes. One was floating from side to side, holding its face in its hands. The other was just floating there, hands by its sides and less frantically than the other one.

 

Normally when faced with a female human-shaped enemy, he would perv out and use dress break or something of those lines.

 

Instead all he felt was utter contempt at the fact these girls would allow their king to be such a bastard.

 

It didn’t matter if they were cute, they were going to die. 

 

Without waiting for anything Issei quickly brought a hand this face, summoning Arsene and casting Eiha.

 

The cursed power struck the “Shadow” hard, easily knocking it down. Feeling an advantage he cast another Eiha. With both the fairies down Issei figured he should try his new skill.

 

“Cleave!” Issei shouted as he clenched his left hand into a fist. Arsene did a graceful spin as he brought his leg up, slashing one of the fairies with the blade on his heel, finishing it off.

 

As the brown haired teen prepared to go for the other one, Morgana quickly ran up and slashed the other fairy, killing it just after the other.

 

‘Guess that’s what he means by weakness and getting in another shot.’ Issei thought as he looked around in case there was more “Shadows”

 

Issei twirled the knife and slid it up his sleeve as he walked forward. He picked up the dropped money, happily noting it was more than he got from the last fight.

 

“I’m so done with this.” Issei muttered to himself. “The fact that these things think they can waste my time…” 

 

And with that he was back in his school uniform.

 

The bespectacled teen, after transforming so many times seemed to be figuring it out. 

 

‘The trigger seems to be pure rage.’ He thought as Sakamoto and Morgana argued about the prisoner. ‘But, Arsene told me he was the “Rebellious soul” in me.’ 

 

‘So maybe it’s less about the rage, but more the willpower to fight back?’

 

_ “You are starting to understand.”  _ Arsene seemed to appear before him, but the others didn’t seem to notice.  _ “Mistreatment leads to anger, anger leads to rage, and rage leads to the will to rebel.” _

 

‘That explains that.’ Issei agreed as he went to the next point. ‘And my confidence comes from that rage?’

 

_ “You are what a rebel is to you.”  _ Arsene answered back as he crossed his legs in front of him, as if he was sitting down on an invisible chair.  _ “A thief would need to be confidant, wouldn’t you agree?” _

 

Issei was about to ask what he meant, he saw Morgana and Sakamoto running ahead. Figuring he could get more answers later he followed. After they stopped to make sure the main hall was clear, they ran through across it and into another door.

 

They made it into a hall when Morgana stopped in front of a door to their left and one further up to the right.

 

“We’re here.” Morgana announced, much to the relief of the two teens.

 

“Finally!” Sakamoto’s body seemed to uncoil. “We’re free…!” With that he ran towards the far door and tried to open it. Only to find it wouldn’t open.

 

“Morgana.” Issei’s cold tone cut through the room. “Remember what I said earlier?” 

 

“D-Don’t jump to conclusions.” He stuttered out before opening the door to the left. “Through here.”

 

They went into the room to see it seemed to be a simple storage room.

 

“How are we supposed to get out from here!?” Sakamoto complained as he looked around. “I don’t see a door or windows!”

 

As he and Morgana started to argue, Issei looked around, Arsene’s and Kamoshida’s comments coming back to him.

 

‘If I were a thief.’ He thought as his eyes locked onto something.

 

“I would use the ventilation shaft.” He said out loud, getting the attention of Morgana and Sakamoto.

 

“Right.” Morgana replied as he and Sakamoto turned to the vent above the shelf. “If you go one at a time, you’ll be able to squeeze through.”

 

“All right.” Sakamoto climbed up the shelf to the vent. “Just got to get this metal mesh off.”

 

Issei knew what was coming, so he just took a step back and watched the show.

 

Lo and behold Sakamoto pulled the mesh and fell backwards onto the floor with a loud thud. 

 

“Crap…” The blond muttered as he got up. “Do you think the enemy heard us?”

 

“If we leave we don’t have to find out.” Issei said as he climbed up and pulled up the mesh up as well.

 

“Why are you bringing that?” Sakamoto asked as he once again climbed up the shelf.

 

“Cover our tracks.” Issei explained. “If they don’t think we got out of the castle, they’ll spend more time inside, while we run for safety.”

 

“Uhh.” Sakamoto looked around the room, seeing the mess he had created when fell. 

 

“Hopefully, they’ll think we tried and failed to get the mesh off. Then ran somewhere else.” The yellow haired teen turned to the cat. “You coming?”

 

“I still have something I need to do.” Morgana replied. “So we’re separating here.” 

 

“All right.” Issei said after a second, He motioned to Sakamoto to go first. After the blond made his way through, Issei went through himself. After replacing the mesh he turned to Morgana again.

 

“I want to apologize for how I acted earlier.” Issei told him. “And if you come to the real world, come find me. I’ll get you something as an apology.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Morgana nodded his over sized head, a smile on his face. “And I wouldn’t say no to some sushi.”

 

Issei gave a smile back as he turned and went through the shaft, leaving cat on his own. 

 

“They may be useful.” Morgana said to himself. “Especially the brunette, if I’m right about this.”


	5. The First Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issei and Sakamoto managed to escape from the castle.
> 
> Now they have to deal with the horror known as… High School.

Issei took a couple steps forward, apparently out of where ever he had been. He was next to Sakamoto, who was doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Did we make it?” He heard the blond ask. 

 

“I see people and they’re not trying to kill us.” Issei looked around before pulling out his phone. “And I have service.” 

 

“You have returned to the real world.” His phone said in an automated female voice. “Welcome back.” 

 

“And apparently my phone thinks we are.” Issei said nonchalantly, causing Sakamoto to turn to him 

 

“There’s something wrong with you.” He replied blandly. “But, what was all that…? Kamoshida and the castle. Not to mention that weird cat!”

 

“I would tell you if I knew.” Issei adjusted his glasses as he looked around. “I think our best bet would be to talk to Morgana again, he seemed to know about what was going on.”

 

“Hey, aren't you two Shujin students?” They heard as two police officers came up to them, one on foot and one on a bike. “Cutting classes, eh?”

 

‘Ah shit.’ Issei thought. ‘I can’t catch a break.’

 

“What, no!” Sakamoto started. We were trying to get to school when we ended up…” 

 

“Getting blocked by some thugs.” Issei quickly interrupted, getting their attention. “I’m a new student and while I was on my way there I got a bit lost and ran into some thugs. I tried to get past them, but they wouldn't let me go.”

 

Sakamoto turned to Issei who had his phone out and turned to the blond, so the cops wouldn’t see it.

 

‘Don’t say anything about the castle, They might think we are on drugs and I can’t get arrested again.’ Sakamoto read to himself as Issei kept talking about the “thugs.”

 

“That’s when this guy,” He gestured to Sakamoto. “Saw and tried to distract them. When I ran for him the thugs caught up and tried to mug us.”

 

Issei adjusted his glasses again. “We managed to get them off of us to hide for a bit before coming onto the street. We were trying to catch our breath when you two saw us, sir.” He finished as he looked at the officers, who stood there silently.

 

“Now that you mention it, there are rumors of criminals approaching highschool students.” One of the officers commented as he looked them over. “And you two seem to be in bad shape.”

 

Issei was surprised to see that had worked. He was just making shit up on the fly and they were buying it hook, line and sinker.

 

Once again he looked at Sakamoto, who seemed just as surprised as he did. 

 

“Can you describe them for us?” The officer on the bike asked them. Issei shook his head negatively. 

 

“I was trying not to get hurt, so I didn’t really pay attention.” He turned to Sakamoto. “What about you?” 

 

“I uhh.” He stammered out. “I think one might have had brown hair, while another had black, one was wearing a dark blue shirt.” Sakamoto scratched the back of his head. “I was just trying to help out a fellow student.”

 

“I suppose that’s understandable.” They talked to each other for a few moments before turning back to the two teens. “Which way did you come from?”

 

Issei pointed down a nearby alley and checked his phone. “Crap.” He muttered as he put it back in his pocket.

 

“Is something wrong?” The bike officer asked.

 

“I didn’t realize how late we are.” Issei told them, his voice pained. “I was hoping to make a good first impression.” 

 

“How about I circle the area and you take them to Shujin to straighten this out.” The bike cop told his partner, who nodded affirmative.

 

“You’d do that?” Sakamoto asked, to which the officer nodded again. 

 

“Like I said before, there are rumors of criminals approaching highschool students.” The officer explained. “Since it was just rumors, and that no one came to make a report, there was nothing we could do.”

 

“But now you have an attempted mugging.” Issei realized as he once again adjusted his glasses. “Which adds credibility to the rumors.”

 

“Exactly.” The officer smiled at the kids understanding. “So we’re willing to help you get off on the right foot.” 

 

“Thank you, sir.” The two teens bowed to the man.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

The SIU director looked over the reports of the train incident. 

 

“A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation.” He could help but let out a chuckle behind his hands. “All is going according to plan.”

 

“But… Sae Niijima…” After a few moments he had unfolded his hands. “No, best not to do anything.”

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

The three arrived at Shujin academy, with the officer leading in case the “thugs” came back for another round.

 

“What’s going on?” Sakamoto whispered to Issei. “Everything's back to normal.”

 

“Later.” Issei whispered back as they approached the front gates.

 

“It looks like you finally decided to show up.” A man in a suit said as he walked out to the top of the stairs. “I was beginning to think you just ran off, but it seems you got yourself arrested.”

 

“These two were attacked on their way to this school.” The police officer stepped in. “They were reporting it to me and my partner and were held up as a result.”

 

“Hmmm.” The counselor seemed to be in thought, or a least was trying to look like he was. “Is that so….”

 

“With the rumors going around and how these two look, I’d believe their telling the truth.” The cop continued. 

 

“I see…” The counselor didn’t seem to like it, but he looked like he was about to concede. 

 

“Now let’s just wait a second.” They heard a familiar voice. They looked up in alarm as Kamoshida walked up next to the counselor. 

 

“Kamoshida!?” Sakamoto nearly shouted in surprise. Issei, while just as surprised, managed to hide it better.

 

“These two may not be telling you the truth.” The gym teacher told he cop. “After all, the blond is a known troublemaker and the other…” He trailed off.

 

“Kamoshida.” Issei mused out loud as he turned to Sakamoto. “Didn’t one of those thugs say something about a Kamoshida?”

 

“Wha…” Sakamoto started before Issei winked at him. “Y-yeah, I think one did.” 

 

“Right, something about stopping someone for something.” Issei kept going, hoping the other teen would come up with something.

 

“That’s it.” Sakamoto seemed to come up with something. “They said if they stopped the kid with the record, Kamoshida would let them on the volleyball team.”

 

Issei stared at the blond, wide eyed.

 

‘Well, at least he tried.’ The brown eyed teen thought in dismay. 

 

“Is that so…” The cop turned back to The other adults. “There are rumors of...foul play concerning your volleyball team, Kamoshida-san.” 

 

‘You’ve gotta be shitting me.’ Issei thought as he brought a hand up to nudge his glasses and hide his shock. ‘That worked.’

 

“Oh, Sakamoto’s always been so carefree and imaginative.” Kamoshida forced a smile. “Unlike when you were doing morning track practice.” 

 

Issei felt Sakamoto tense up at that and immediately knew a nerve had been struck. He was about to retaliate when the cop spoke first.

 

“Just like when you won us that gold medal?” He asked, a shit eating grin Issei could feel on his face. “When are you going to get us another one?” Kamoshida seemed slightly taken aback.

 

“Well, uhh.” He seemed to be at a loss for a second. “That’s enough of this, classes are still going on. We should finish this up and make sure everything is straightened out.”

 

“Hmm, I suppose that’s true.” The cop still had that grin which Issei copied, while Sakamoto had a huge smile.  

 

“All right, follow me.” The counselor told them as they started to follow, Kamoshida stopped Issei.

 

“You must be the transfer student. Hyoudou, Issei. Right?” Kamoshida asked. “Have we met before?”

 

“You offered me a ride.” Issei replied. “With the blond girl.”

 

“Ohh, yeah.” Kamoshida seemed to remember. “Bet you wished you took up my offer.”

 

Issei shrugged. “I was thinking I should have.” 

 

“Glad to see you’re not a lost cause.” 

 

“That car was nice.” Issei continued with a dangerous smile on his face. “I should have taken it for a joy ride.”

 

“Are you saying you would have stolen my car.” Kamoshida took a step forward threateningly. “You do understand that if you cause any trouble, you will be expelled? While that would get you arrested.”

 

“Let me put this in terms you might understand.” Issei took off his glasses, casually checking them for damage as his bangs covered his eyes. “You may be the king of this castle, but if for some reason you upset me…”

 

He brought his head up slowly as he opened his eyes. Blood red eyes stared up at the other man as he let out a weak aura of oppressive magic.

 

Used on any type of magical being, they would probably laugh at it.

 

Against a human like Kamoshida, who would be unused to magic and hate being directed at them, it would bring them to their knees.

 

“I’ll become the devil who will drag you to hell and no one with be able to save you.” Issei’s face turned into a vicious smile. “But, that won’t happen, will it?”

 

“Wha…” Kamoshida felt the bloodlust coming off of the teen. His black eyes staring into Issei’s red ones. “I d-don’t think there will be any need for that.”

 

“Then we’re in agreement.” Issei smiled as he closed his eyes, putting his glasses back on as he did so. “We should head inside. They’re probably waiting on us.”

 

“Right.” Kamoshida turned to walk back into the school, but then he half turned towards Issei. “I hope you enjoy your new school life.”

 

‘I do not like that tone.’ Issei thought as he started up the steps. ‘Better watch my back.’

 

Unlike when he was in the castle, Issei meant to be a total jackass there.

 

Kamoshida. For some reason the man sickened him to his core.

 

He supposed it was kinda like when he first met Diodora. 

 

How the son of a bitch thought that because he was a Pureblood devil. He was allowed to treat people like absolute trash. 

 

But the way he acted towards Asia was absolutely disgusting. And so he deserved the ass kicking he got.

 

On the other hand Issei would have kill the bastard himself if he had the chance

 

Kamoshida, on the other hand, he couldn't touch. So he had to make do with what he could do.

 

And what he had was magic and a reason to hate this man. 

 

Which was all he really needed.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

“I started to walk in behind Kamoshida, hoping to put what happened behind me.” Issei told Sae as he brought his hand down from his face. “Yet, somehow, I knew I would be pulled into that castle again.”

 

“The school turned into an old castle…?” Sae replied with disbelief. “A talking cat..? And, to top it off, you used magic to intimidate him?” Issei shrugged in return.

 

“Are you hallucinating? I don’t know exactly how the shots work, but I suppose if you were to overdose…” She shook her head to clear away the train of thought, reminding herself she only had so long. “I won’t help with you if you’re simply kidding around.”

 

“The truth is stranger than most fiction.” Issei replied, his eyes cast downwards so she couldn’t see them. 

 

“Then you may continue.” She told him as he started to flip through a file on the desk. “The person who received a “calling card” from the phantom thieves was an Olympic medalist…” She found what she was looking for and placed it on the table.

 

“...An alumnus from Shujin Academy- The PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida.” Sae continued as she moved the calling card away from a picture of the man. “It’s true what he did were deplorable crimes from… ” She looked down repulsed as she tried to figure out how to phrase it. “Indulging his desires. He confessed to everything.”

 

“Yet, since you just transferred, there should have been no connection between you two.” She looked up at him again. “Why did you target him?”

 

“...He confessed. You know what he did.” Issei replied, venom in his tone. “Or are you trying to find some way to twist my words? Make it seem like he didn’t deserve it.” He didn’t flinch when she slammed her hands on the desk and stood up straight.

 

“How dare you…” Sae started before she was cut off. She felt something from Issei, pushing her down into her seat. The air became heavy, making it hard for her to breath, the room was too small.

 

“As I was saying, that motherfucker deserved what happened to him and so much more.” Issei continued, as if he wasn’t oppressing Sae. “But, if you honestly need a answer, I’ll give it to you.”

 

He closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to recall what had happened all those months ago. His head throbbed again as his memories kept blurring. The pain was becoming unbearable as his head throbbed. With a shake of his head he knew what he had to do.

 

He bit into his right wrist.

 

Sae stared in shock, not believing he would actually cause himself more physical pain. However as he bit down, she could have sworn she heard something.

 

The sound of a small glass breaking and him swallowing.

 

When Issei pulled his mouth away from his wrist, he seemed to be out of it.  

 

Then he smiled, his bangs still covering his eyes as his body relaxed. 

 

“While it’s true I didn’t have that big of a connection with him directly, there was one major thing that forced me to act.” Issei proceeded onward, brown hair still covering his face.

 

“That motherfucker tried to hurt my friends.” Issei shook his head from side to side. “But, I suppose that him not hurting them was an impossibility. After all, he was the king of Shujin castle, he could do whatever he wanted.” 

 

“But, If he had only heeded my words, none of this would have happened.” Issei explained as he looked up at Sae, her wine red staring into his crimson orbs. “Yet, he did not, so I stayed true to my promise. And dragged him to hell.”  

 

“And now that you probably realize what I just did to you.” Issei’s eyes changed back to their original color and the smirk became a smile. “You should now understand the first thing about this story.”

 

“Never dismiss the impossible.” Issei explained in a sage like tone. “Especially when magic is involved.”

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

He went inside the school and went to the counselor’s office, where the cop and counselor were waiting. Sakamoto had already been dismissed and went to class. After giving his statements, both he and the cop left the room. As he was about to make his way to the faculty lounge, the cop stopped him.

 

“So, you have a record, huh?” The cop asked the teen. Issei turned to him, before leaning against the wall with a sigh.

 

“Yeah, and?” Issei asked in return. The cop shrugged back.

 

“The counselor said you were trying to band together criminals under your leadership. They apparently didn’t take it very well, so they apparently attacked you.” The cop also leaned against the wall. “The blond one saw the fighting and wanted to get involved for the hell of it.” 

 

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I only want to survive this school year.” Issei replied as he adjusted his glasses. “As for Sakamoto-san. Although he seems rough around the edges, I don’t think he’s a bad guy.”

 

“Then I’m not disappointed.” The cop replied as he pushed off the wall as Issei did the same. “I honestly don’t think you’re the type of guy to go looking for trouble like that.” 

 

“I try not too. But trouble has a habit of finding me.” He let out a sad laugh. “Especially when women are involved.” 

 

“Reminds me of my wife.” The cop chuckled as well. “She drives me crazy, yet I can’t function without her.”

 

“I’d do anything for my ex.” Issei replied as he kept walking, both Raynare and Rias appearing before his eyes. “Yet, I guess it wasn’t enough.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” The cop was sincere in his apology. “But, sometimes things just don’t work out.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m not even sure why I bother.” Issei let out another sigh as depression hit again. It had been weeks, but he still wasn’t feeling any better about what had happened.

 

“Hm, well…” The cop shrugged. “That’s life.”

 

Issei came to a stop so fast his glasses almost fell of his face. “What?”

 

“That’s how things work sometimes.” The cop continued as they neared the faculty office. “You can try your hardest, but sometimes that’s not enough.”

 

“Yeah...” Issei reached for the door as the cop spoke up again.

 

“But, that just means you have to try again.” The cop continued. “Or maybe you should stay away from the dating game for awhile.” 

 

“Uhh, not to sound ungrateful.” Issei started to back away from the older man. “But, why are you trying to do exactly?”

 

“I guess what I’m trying to get at.” The man made sure he had Issei’s full attention. “Is that just because your life has gone to hell. Doesn’t mean it’s over for you.”

 

“Thanks.” Issei replied quietly, his face thoughtful.

 

‘It isn’t over.’ The words bounced around Issei’s mind as they caused an epiphany. 

 

One he was sure his depressed mind would have never come up with. 

 

‘Maybe this is a chance.’ Issei thought as he brought up his left hand, a red gauntlet appearing over it in his mind. As he softly closed his hand into a fist, the gauntlet changed into a red glove with a green circle on the back. 'A chance to be something different, someone different.'         

 

_ ‘But the question is.’ _ He heard Arsene speak as he appeared in front of him. _ ‘Who do you wish to be?’ _

 

‘I’ll think about it later.’ Issei replied after a moment as he noticed the cop staring at him. 

 

“Ya’ know, you might just be right.” Issei said with a nod. “Thank you.” 

 

“Well, if you say so.” The cop nodded back. “At least I can say I tried to turn you away from criminal activity. But it's up to you.” 

 

“Right.” For the first time in a long time, Issei honestly felt like things were going to be okay. 

 

‘No.’ Issei felt determination take hold. ‘It’ll be even better.’

 

“Well, I’ve given you the speech of cleaning up your acts.” The cop gestured to the exit. “I should get going.”

 

“If you’re in Yogen, the man who’s taking care of me has a Cafe there called Leblanc. I’ll probably be there if you want a quiet place to relax.” Issei just wanted to do something nice for the cop that got him out of trouble. The cafe was the only thing he had.

 

“Really?” The man asked as he brought up a hand in thought. “I’ll have to run it past my wife, but it sounds good.” 

 

“Cool.” Issei reached for the door handle. “Thanks for the help.” 

 

With that he opened the door to the faculty office and walked up to Kawakami. He looked down at the brown haired teacher as she worked on something at a desk. She let out a sigh as she saw him approach.

 

“Unbelievable.” He heard her say as he stopped in front of her. “Half a day late on your first day.” 

 

“Not my fault I got jumped.” Issei shrugged in return. “I’m just happy I managed to show up.”

 

“Do you honestly expect me to believe you were attacked and that’s why you’re late?” She asked, catching him off guard slightly. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Issei asked trying to keep himself calm as he wondered if she knew about the castle. 

 

“I can tell that you’ve been attacked, that much is true.” Kawakami acknowledged with a nod. “But to be held up for this long, I’m not buying it.” 

 

‘Shit.’ Issei’s mind raced as he tried to figure a way out of this. He was about to come clean when a thought hit him. 

 

“How about you tell me why people know about my record?” Issei asked in return. “I thought that was supposed to be a private matter.” 

 

“You’re record is supposed to be a private matter.” Brown eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Why would you think otherwise?”

 

Now it was Issei’s turn to be confused. He could tell she wasn’t lying about not knowing, but that lead to the question of who did tell.

 

“It’s the talk of the school.” Issei replied as he fiddled with his glasses. “Just by walking through the halls, I overheard dozens of whispers about me.” 

 

“Is that true.” She hummed thoughtfully as she brought a hand up. “Well, I can assure you it wasn’t me.” 

 

The gold eyed teen was a bit surprised at that, but as he thought about it made sense.

 

“If people learned about my record.” Issei started, getting his sensei’s attention. “That would lead to questions towards you.” 

 

“And more work than it’s worth.” She finished for him. Kawakami let out another sigh as she got up from her chair. “Now I have to deal with this.” 

 

“To be honest, I think I know who did.” He told her as they made their way to homeroom. “Kamoshida-sensei told me he “hoped I’d enjoy my new school life” In a way that made my skin crawl.” 

 

“Why would he do that?” The older brunette asked in return. “He doesn’t know you, nor have you caused any “real” trouble.”

 

“I remember Sakamoto-san saying that Kamoshida-sensei’s volleyball team was the star attraction at this school.” While Sakamoto and the cop hadn’t said it directly. Issei figured that the volleyball team was important enough to the man that the foul play rumors had substance, so thusly it must be important to the school’s image if it wasn’t a run of the mill school team. “Perhaps he thinks my being here will overshadow that for some reason.” 

 

He left off the part where he thought that the bastard seemed petty enough to do something like that. With the whole “trespassing in my castle means death” schtick. Kawakami let out another sigh as they approached the classroom door.

 

“Look, most likely the only thing that will come from this is a bit of scrutiny from the other students, just try to ignore it until it blows over.” She told him in a tired voice as they reached the door. “Also stay away from Sakamoto-kun. He’s a troublemaker. Unlike when he was in track and field.”

 

“Whatever you say, Sensei.” Issei replied as she grabbed the handle. 

 

“Oh, and classes will end after fifth period because of the subway accident.” Kawakami informed him. “And try to treat this seriously, even if you have to lie.”  

 

Issei was totally gonna hang out with Sakamoto. 

 

It wasn’t that he was doing it to spite her. It was just that he was the first person to treat him with any type of respect since he got here. 

 

And there was the whole castle where the school was thing that probably gonna wanna talk about. Even with his record, they’d probably investigate it together.

 

Supernatural had a pull like that.

 

With that he found himself in front of his new class. He was disappointed that Sakamoto wasn’t a part of it, but he guess that’s be too much to ask for. 

 

His eyes looked through the glass lenses as he half listened to the chatter about what a violent punk he probably was. Two people caught his attention.

 

One was a blue haired guy in a white shirt and and uniform slacks. He was looking down, but Issei could see faint marks on his face.

 

‘Is the kid getting beat?’ Issei thought as he secretly tried to get a better look, when the boy looked up at him and immediately looked down. Although he didn’t look to bad, it was obvious this was not a one time thing.

 

‘Maybe I should try to befriend him.’ Issei wondered. ‘After all nobody would mess with a friend of a guy with a record.’

 

The other was the girl from earlier, who happened to be in front of the only available seat.

 

“Well,” He heard Kawakami say. “Please say something to the class.”

 

“I’m Hyoudou, Issei.” He spoke after he thought for a minute. “Nice to meet you all.” 

 

Once again the chatter started up.

 

“Over there.” The brunette heard Kawakami say as she pointed towards the windows, where there was an open seat. He made his way to it as Kawakami asked if he could share a textbook with a neighbour.

 

He stopped before his seat as he heard the girl from before mutter something. He was about to say something, but decided against it.

 

He sat down to the chatter of the students again, apparently they did not miss his little hesitation. He mostly ignored it until one sentence caught his attention.

 

“Is she cheating on him with Kamoshida-sensei?”

 

‘Holy shit, what!?’ Issei nearly looked up in alarm. ‘She’s doing what!? With who!?’

 

Yet when he saw her get into that asshole’s car she looked so sad.

 

“Then again, this is Takamaki-san we’re talking about…” 

 

‘The hell is that supposed to mean?’

 

He lost himself in thought as Kawakami talked about a volleyball rally in in two days and the changes to the schedule that day.

 

He heard the blue hair kid begin class duties and drifted back into thought.

 

As the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Issei grabbed his stuff and walked out the door to the hall. When he stopped in the hall for a second the decore flashed back into the castle. 

 

Issei brought a hand up to his head as pain shoot through it.

 

“You okay?” He heard from his right. He turned to see Kawakami standing in the door looking slightly concerned. 

 

“Ever since I arrived, I’ve been getting these flash migraines.” He explained as he turned to her. “Something in the air just doesn’t agree with me.”

 

“I see.” She looked away and scratched her head. “I heard them talking about you, so I guess you were right.” 

 

“Neither of us can catch a break, eh?” He flashed her an easy going grin as she raised an eyebrow. “Well, I should get going. Sakura-san will probably want me back as soon as possible.” 

 

“And about Sakamoto-kun.” He heard her say as he was about to leave. “It’d be best if…”

 

“And speak of the devil.” She started again as Sakamoto made his way towards him.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Issei quickly spoke before Kawakami could get another word in. “Cops give you a hard time?” 

 

“No, man.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I figured we should talk to see if we remember anything more about the “thugs” we could tell the police.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he wanted and Issei wholeheartedly agreed. 

 

They needed to figure this castle thing out as soon as possible.

 

“I see you still haven’t dyed your hair black again.” Kawakami cut into the conversation. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Sakamoto apologized as anger seeped onto his face.

 

“I dunno.” Issei got both their attention. “I think blond is a better color. Makes it easier to tell who you shouldn’t mess with.” 

 

“Thanks…” Sakamoto awkwardly replied as he slid up to Issei “...I’ll be waiting on the rooftop.” 

 

With that the other teen turned and went his way. Issei was about to follow, when a sigh got his attention.

 

“This is why I don’t want you getting involved.” He heard her explain as he turned to her again. As she started to walk away, Issei let out his reply.

 

“How about you don’t tell me who I should make friends with.” His retort had little anger in it as he spoke. “With the way my record is all over school. He may be the only person who isn’t scared of me.”

 

Kawakami stopped for a minute, as if thinking how to respond. After a minute she let out another sigh and kept walking. Issei felt kid of bad for saying that and he knew she was trying to look out for him. But part of him felt she only wanted to make sure the two troublemakers didn’t bother her.

 

Issei adjusted his glasses and moved his bag around on his shoulder. ‘Maybe I should apologize.’

 

He figured it would be best to do so tomorrow, since Sakamoto was probably waiting for him. When the principal and Kamoshida came up the stairs.

 

“Why would you let a student like that transfer here.” Kamoshida wanted to know. “He’s even associating with Sakamoto.”

 

“I mean a student with a record, and the culprit of an assault case.” The older man continued. “My contribution will be pointless if this keeps up.”

 

“Now don’t be like that…” The principal tried to pacify the other man. “You’re our champ. Our school depends on you.” 

 

The bald man looked away. “Besides, steady build-up is necessary for brilliance like this.”

 

“You have no end of troubles don’t you, Principal Kobayakawa?” Kamoshida replied as his face curved into a smile. “All right, I get it. I’ll work hard to meet the expectations of me.”

 

With that both men walked away. 

 

Issei stood there for a moment before heading up the stairs. 

 

He’d mull over what he heard after he talked to Sakamoto.

 

He went up two flights of stairs before seeing the door to the roof. He stared at the sign that said the roof was off limits before pushing the door open. 

 

Issei figured he already had a record, might as well go full rule breaker.

 

“Sorry I took so long.” Issei apologized as he walked over to Sakamoto, who was sitting on a chair with his right foot pushing a desk to lean the chair back. “Overheard king asshole talking about how we’re ruining the work he does or some shit.” 

 

“No problem.” Sakamoto didn’t seem to mind. “Sorry I called you up here like this.”

 

“Whatever. I wanted to talk to you too.” Issei placed his bag on a desk as he sat on another in the cluster of them.

 

“Guess Kawakami gave you the  “don’t get involved with him.” speech.” The blond asked as he looked towards Issei. 

 

“Told her not to tell me who to make friends with.” The bespectacled teen replied as he put his foot on the same desk as Sakamoto’s was. “Figured with my record being public, I should just be what they want. And you’re the only person who’s treated me with any type of decency.” 

 

“Yeah, I heard. No wonder you’re so gutsy.” Sakamoto brought his foot down as his face got serious. “So what do you think all that was? We nearly got killed in that castle.”

 

“We both remember it.” To which Issei nodded. “But, even if we remember it doesn’t mean much.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you saved me from Kamoshida.” Sakamoto gave Issei a smile. “So thanks, man.”

 

“No problem.” Issei waved it off as he held out his hand. “Also I don’t think we were properly introduced. I’m Hyoudou, Issei.” Sakamoto grabbed his hand and gave it a shake.

 

“Sakamoto, Ryuji.” He replied as he let go and leaned back. “But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…”

 

“You probably haven’t heard, but there are some rumors.” Sakamoto started to explain.

 

“Like about the volleyball team?” Issei asked the other teen, who nodded in return.

 

“Since he’s a medalist from nationals no says anything against him.” The blond continued as his face contorted with anger. “Cause of that, it felt crazy real that Kamoshida was the king of that castle.”   

 

“If only we could go back…” Issei muttered as they sat in thought. After a few seconds Sakamoto got up. 

 

“Forget it, It was probably just a dream!” The blond looked at Issei. “It has to be!”  

 

“I don’t know, man.” The brunette shrugged. “I just don’t know.”

 

“Yeah, That’s all I really wanted to say. Sorry for dragging you up here.” Sakamoto smiled at him again. “Ya know, we might just be pretty similar.”

 

“Yep.” Issei nodded as he smiled back. “Two “troublemakers” doing what we do best.”

 

“All right, see ya around.” Ryuji grabbed his bag as he moved to leave. “Talk to you later.”

 

As Issei watched him walk through the door, he took out his phone to check the time. Figuring he could still make decent time he nearly put his phone in his pocket when he remembered something.

 

He looked down at the red eye of his new app, not doubting that the castle and it were connected.  

 

He just had to figure out how.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

The bell rung as Issei entered the cafe. He took a couple steps in when he heard Sakura.

 

“I got a call from the school.” He told the younger man, who stopped to pay attention. “Your first day and you got jumped, eh?”

 

“That’s right.” Issei was honestly surprised. He figured he school would only say he was late. Maybe the cop was part of the call?

 

“Just remember you’re life is forfeit if anything happens. That’s the meaning of probation.” Sakura continued. “You got that?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Sakura looked like he was about to say more when his phone rang. He took the call with a “what’s up?” 

 

Seeing that, Issei made his way up the stairs, figuring he’d turn in for the night.

 

“Don’t forget to lock the door and turn out the lights out, Okay?” Issei nodded as he continued up the stairs and Sojiro continued his call. After a few minutes Sakura left and Issei did as he was told.

 

He felt really tired from the day’s events, so he just stripped into his sleepwear and layed down on his bed. 

 

His eyes closed and he fell into slumber. 

 

Only to open them to a prison cell.


	6. Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issei managed to lie his way into not getting in trouble for being late.
> 
> Now he has to deal with children who are also wardens.
> 
> Also from my research, yet I’m still not 100% on this, Issei is 1.76m while Akira is 1.75.
> 
> So just imagine him a little taller

 

“About time you’ve come to.” Issei heard one of the twins, pretty sure she was Caroline, say as he got up and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. As he tried to get his head on straight, she slammed her baton against the bars.

 

“On your feet, inmate!” He heard her yell at him, which woke him up in a hurry. 

 

After all, this was a dream prison. So there may not be laws against them beating the shit out of him.

 

Wait. Wasn’t that a huge problem in Japan?

 

‘Oh shit.’ Issei realized as he walked up the the cell door. ‘I have no fucking idea.’

 

He needed to do more research on the laws of this country to see what he could get away with.  

 

In fact he had a shit ton of research to do in general.

 

Like about personas, Velvet rooms and Arsene.

 

Can’t forget about Arsene. 

 

The other supernatural thing in his head that he now had to deal with.

 

If one more thing popped up in his head he was going to flip out, damn the consequences.

 

“Our master wishes to speak with you.” This time it was Justine who spoke, far more calmly than her sister. “For your own sake you should take his words to heart.”

 

‘He’s their master?’ Issei thought as he remembered the last time he was here, now that he wasn’t shaken up beyond belief. ‘Maybe that means he is the messed up one.’ 

 

“First off,” He heard Igor say. “let us celebrate our reunion.”

 

‘I like celebrating.’ Issei thought. It didn’t matter if it was in a prison, he wanted a reason to party. Issei was about to ask if there would be food, but he was stopped as Igor continued on.

 

“You’ve awakened to your powers.” Igor gestured towards him. “Special ones at that.”

 

“My persona?” Issei asked in return, the which the man nodded. 

 

“Yes. You can now begin your rehabilitation.” Igor told Issei, much to his confusion.

 

‘Doesn’t rehabilitation mean I shouldn't fight.’ Issei thought as he tilted his head. ‘That’s why I’m here in the first place.’

 

“There is no need to understand for now.” Igor waved his thoughts off. “You will be training the power of persona, Which you have awakened.”

 

Issei was getting excited for this, he was about to get some answers.

 

“Personas are, for lack of a better term, a “mask.” Igor explained to Issei, who was listening intently. “An armor of the heart to protect it from worldly matters.”

 

“So it’s like the front you put up?” Issei asked in return, to which Igor nodded. 

 

He kind of likened it to Akeno, who was fairly innocent under the guise of a teasing woman.

 

“In a way, yes.” Igor continued on. “I have high expectations of you.”

 

“Huh, why?” 

 

“No need to worry.” Igor waved him off again. “You will know when the time comes.”

 

“By the by… Have you begun to appreciate the metaverse navigator?” Igor asked him.

 

“Metaverse...Navigator?” Issei asked in return. 

 

‘Doesn’t meta mean self aware or something like that?’

 

“It will allow you to cross from reality and Palaces.” 

 

‘Palace?’ Issei tilted his head. ‘But we were in a castle. Maybe it’s a broad term.’

 

“I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.” Igor went on, again confusing Issei.

 

‘So you want to rehabilitate me and want me to be a thief?’ Issei shrugged at the thought. ‘You know what, whatever, screw it. Things will make sense eventually.’ 

 

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master!” The sadistic loli to his right told him. “You better take care of using it, Inmate.”

 

‘And I would. If I know how it fucking works.’

 

“Devote yourself to your training and become a fine thief.” Soft spoken loli to his left said.

 

‘So, just to be one hundred percent clear, you people want to rehabilitate me...by turning me into a thief?’ Issei slowly turned his gaze from one loli to the other loli than at big nose.

 

‘Seems legit.’ 

 

“It must be disheartening to use the Metaverse Navigator alone.” Igor pulled Issei from his thoughts. “If there are others who will prove beneficial, I will grant it to them as well.”

 

Issei did not know how he felt about that.

 

On one hand, help is always appreciated. On the other, could he really ask someone to risk their life for him?

 

He wasn't saying that to be egotistic. He had the app and Igor would apparently give it to people beneficial to him.

 

He was the protagonist of this story.

 

One that he wasn’t sure he wanted to be in.

 

“This will help you grow into a most excellent thief.” Igor finished as an alarm rang.

 

“It’s time.” He heard Caroline say. “Go and enjoy whatever rest you might have.” 

 

Issei was about to demand more answers, but his eyelids started to feel heavy as his vision faded.

 

April 12

 

Issei got out of bed slowly as he tried to wake up fully.

 

‘Fate...awakening.’ Issei thought as he pulled on his uniform. ‘And I couldn’t ask any questions.’

 

He needed to learn how to enter the prison himself, instead of being called.

 

But, for now, he needed to hurry to school. 

 

It was raining, something that Issei noted with disinterest as he flipped the sign to open. He opened his umbrella as he turned and ventured into the concrete jungle. 

 

He made it onto the train, still packed to the doors.  

 

“What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed?” He heard from somewhere in the car. 

 

“Didn’t you hear? The guy just lost it.” Was the response given, causing Issei to think.

 

‘These accidents and people losing their minds.’ His thoughts started to wander. ‘Is it because of the supernatural?’

 

It made sense, at least to him. There was a lot about the supernatural he didn’t know. 

 

It wouldn’t be that much of a leap to have magic or sacred gear that just drove people nuts.

 

But there was another side in this argument now. 

 

That side believed the app had something to do with it.

 

What gave that side credence was the fact that when he was inside the castle and from what Sakamoto had told him. It almost felt like he was inside Kamoshida’s head and was seeing the world how he saw it.

 

If someone were to mess with that…

 

Issei shook his head as he exited the train, speculation won’t give him answers. 

 

Exiting the station he once again unfolded his umbrella and made his way to Shujin, ignoring the whispers of those he passed.

 

Part of him was kinda disappointed about the fact that it wasn’t a castle again.

He wanted to figure out what was going on as soon as possible.

 

And maybe cut some ‘Shadows’ up.

 

Violence was really appealing to him for some reason. 

 

_ “Perhaps, now that you have a taste of power, you seek to use it.”  _ Arsene once again appeared in his vision as he went up the stairs. 

 

‘I had power as a devil.’ Issei argued back as he walked down the hall and into his classroom. ‘And I never really wanted to hurt anyone.’ __

 

_ “They were living beings.”  _ Arsene countered as Issei sat behind his desk.  _ “Shadows are simply monsters to destroy.” _

 

Issei thought about this for a moment, seeing Arsene’s point. 

 

With Riser, for example, he had friends and family who would miss him. Same with Diodora, even though he was a remorseless asshole.

 

But ‘Shadows’ didn’t seem to have families or friends, they just seemed to exist. And if you killed one, ten more of the same would pop up.

 

His inner conversation was halted as class began, causing him to take of his glasses and wipe them down to remove fog. 

 

That was another point in fighting, sure as hell wasn’t as boring as school.

 

“I’m the social studies teacher, Ushimaru sensei.” The sensei wearing a blue tie and suspender said, he also had glasses on. “I’ll be teaching you the rules of society this year.”

 

Issei once again began half listening when Ushimaru called them all spoiled.

 

“Hey, new kid.” The bespectacled teen heard, getting his attention.

 

“The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts.” Sensei stated. “It is composed of appetite, spirit, and what else?”

 

Issei wasn’t sure of the answer, but the question itself seemed to be a hint.

 

‘If I take it at face value. Appetite could be desires, spirit is emotion. So the last must be the brain. But it can’t be brain itself.’ Issei thought. ‘So it must be rational thinking, so…

 

“Logic.” Issei answered after a minute. Ushimaru seemed surprised for a second and than started to applaud.

 

“Correct.” Ushimaru replied. “So you knew that, huh?”

 

“Plato’s teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance.” He explained with a wave of his hand. “People who’ve been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society’s scum.” 

 

Issei heard more mutterings about him, so he started to tune out everything again.

 

And, he also felt a little bit smarter for figuring it out.

 

‘Ignorance is the cause of evil, huh?’ Issei looked out the window. ‘I doubt that.’

 

Sometimes it felt like the more knowledge people had, the worse they were. 

 

The rest of school flew by in a blur, which was fine by Issei. When the last bell of the day rang. He made his way out last, in case someone decided to be a tough guy and fight the delinquent.  

 

As he made his way out the door, king asshole called out to the blond girl.

 

“Hey there, Takamaki.” He heard him say with a smile on his face. Which Issei had to restrain himself from punching off.

 

“You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous with those accidents.” He asked her with the same smile.

 

“Sorry, I have a photoshoot today.” She sounded tired, but not at all sorry. “It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it…”

 

“Hey, now…” Kamoshida started. “Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work pretty little self to the bone.”

 

“You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right?” He asked as he continued “Something about appendicitis?”

 

“Yes, I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been so busy… sorry to worry you.” Once again tired, but unapologetic.

 

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often.” Was that a bit of a threat in the black eyed bastards tone?

 

‘And suddenly things start to make sense.’ Issei realized. ‘He’s blackmailing her by using her best friend.’

 

Suddenly beating the guy to a pulp didn’t seem like such a bad idea, expulsion be damned.

 

“That’s why I asked you out in the first place.” The older man explained, confirming Issei’s thoughts. “Oh, and… be careful around that new transfer student.” 

 

“He’s got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you…” He trailed off, yet it was clear that there was a threat there.

 

“...Thank you.” She hesitated before she said that, which Issei figured she understood him loud and clear. With a polite “Please, excuse me.” she went on her way.

 

“Tch.” Kamoshida grunted with a angry frown on his face before he walked up the stairs.

 

Issei nearly confronted him right then, but figured it would be better to do so somewhere private.

 

Where there were no witnesses and screaming couldn’t be heard.

 

Issei made his way out the school as he tried to think of a way to get the bastard. He heard a greeting.

 

“Yo.” Sakamoto said as he noticed Issei, who replied with a simple “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“I wanna talk about the castle from yesterday.” Sakamoto crossed his arms as he spoke, with Issei nodding in return. 

 

“Kept saying it was just a dream, but I think we both know it wasn’t.” Issei replied as he adjusted his glasses. 

 

“Yeah, I just can’t act like nothing happened. It’s connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all.” Sakamoto continued. “I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what.”

 

“And y’know, you’re the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?” He asked Issei, who waved a hand at him. 

 

“Don’t even have to ask.” Issei replied with a grin. “But first we gotta figure out how to get there.”

 

“I was thinking we should retrace our steps, ya know?” He turned to walk away. “In the meantime, you’re walkin’ to the station, right? Let’s go together.” 

 

“All right.” Issei replied with a nod. “I’ll let you know if I see anything suspicious.” 

 

“Sweet.” Sakamoto replied as he turned to walk away.

 

‘He isn’t a bad guy.’ Issei thought as he followed the blond. ‘And I don’t see any reason not to hang with him.’

 

Sakamoto wasn’t Kiba, a damn pretty boy who girls swoon over. 

 

Sakamoto was...Sakamoto. 

 

That’s all he had.

 

They walked out into the street where they first met. Sakamoto turned to Issei as he started to speak.

 

“If a huge castle like that really exists’ I’m sure we’ll have no troubles finding it.” Sakamoto started.

 

“We know it exists, just how to get to it is the problem.” Issei replied as he looked around and fixed his glasses on his face.

 

“I wonder when they built it?” the blond wondered, to which the brunette shrugged.

 

“If no one’s noticed, it has to have be new.” Issei answered to which Sakamoto agreed.

 

“And we went that way, right?” The blond asked to which Issei replied. “Yes.” 

 

With that they made their way through the alley and arrived in front of the school.

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” The yellow eyed teen looked around. “And no castle either.” 

 

“...We must have made a wrong turn somewhere.” Sakamoto figured as Issei pulled out his phone. “Let’s try again.”

 

“May…” Issei stopped his sentence short as he stared at the app.

 

How did he forget about that?

 

“What’s up?” Sakamoto noticed the brunette’s silence, causing Issei to show the blond his phone. 

 

“When I first arrived in Tokyo, I got this navigation app.” Issei explained as he showed it to Sakamoto. “And I had it open when we went to the castle.”

 

“Now that you mention it, I heard a sound like that from your phone.” Sakamoto caught on. “And it said we “returned to the real world.” 

 

“And you also said that Shujin was Kamoshida’s castle.” Issei realized as he stared at the unopened app. “I think we found our way in.” 

 

“A phone app has that power.” Sakamoto sounded to nearly be in disbelief, not that Issei blamed him. “All in a weird eyeball-lookin’ thing?”

 

“Pretty cute, huh?”

 

“Wait, what?” He heard the blond ask as he turned to him, to which Issei put on an innocent smile. 

 

Back a Kouh, he was the pervert.

 

Now, he was gonna be the clown.

 

It would make for a change of pace and, who knows, maybe he’ll stick to it instead of perversity.

 

Make no mistakes, boobs were still awesome and the greatest pleasure in existence. But he needed to filter his energy into something else.

 

The faster he learned to do that, the less trouble he would have when his perversity came back. 

 

It might be dead now, but it’s always there. Watching, waiting for a chance to strike, like the world's greatest predator..

 

“It even has your search history.” Sakamoto was starting to get excited as he opened it. “Dude, we figured it out.” 

 

“All that’s left is to use it.” Issei said as he pressed the last option. “And so we…” 

 

With that the world took on a dark purple tinge. 

 

“Maybe should’ve thought this through a little better.” Issei realized as his phone went black with the eye logo in the middle.

 

“What the hell!?” Sakamoto exclaimed as the eye started to spazz out.

 

And just like that, the world distorted until instead of a school, there was a castle.

 

“Holy. Shit.” Issei breathed out as reached up to adjust his glasses, only to feel his mask. 

 

“We were right.” Sakamoto said as he ran forward, with Issei close behind. 

 

“It’s actually real.” Issei looked around in awe as he tried to process what was happening. “Yesterday actually happened.” He was about to say something else when the blond teen made a sound.

 

“Your clothes!?” He heard Sakamoto exclaim, causing Issei to look at himself. “That happened last time too. What’s with that outfit!?”

 

“”When I summoned Arsene. He told me I’ve become what a rebel is to me.” Issei explained after a minute as he stared at the back of his left hand, at the green circle there as his will to rebel played a steady beat in his heart. “I think that these clothes show I am choosing to go against authority and have the power to fight.” He turned to Sakamoto with a smirk on his face.”Why, you jelly?”

 

“WHAT!? You LIKE this!?” Sakamoto asked in disbelief.

 

“Hell yes.” Issei replied as he shrugged. “I look fucking fine.”  

 

“What’s goin’ on here!?” The blond exclaimed. “This makes no effin’ sense at all…”

 

“Don’t care, still fine.” Issei replied as he pulled out his knife and spun it around.

 

“Hey!” They both heard, causing them to turn to the voice. Issei prepared to kick ass and take names when Morgana came bounding towards them.

 

“Stop making a commotion.” The cat thing told them as he crossed his arms. 

 

“You!?” Sakamoto muttered as Issei let out a “Hey, Morgana.”

 

“The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be…” Morgana explained as he looked away.“...To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.”

 

Issei had to admit the cat had a point, but now he had a general idea of what was going on and he could fight from the get go.

 

Honestly, he felt he could take on king asshole.

 

“What is this place?” Sakamoto asked Morgana, his voice calmer than it was before. “...Is it the school?”

 

“That’s right.” Morgana answered as he turned to Sakamoto. 

 

“But it’s a castle!” The blond pointed out with a stomp of his foot.

 

“I’ve been thinking.” Issei got both of their attention. “This isn’t the real world, we know that. So could this be inside Kamoshida’s head?”

 

“In a way, yes.” Morgana replied. “The school is a castle, but only to the castle’s ruler.”

 

“So we’re seeing the school from Kamoshida’s point of view.” Issei figured as he stared up at the stone walls. “No wonder it’s gaudy.”

 

“Yep, it’s how his distorted heart sees the school.” Morgana explained to them. Only for Sakamoto to stomp in frustration again. 

 

“Explain it in a way that makes sense.” He demand to the cat.

 

“I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it...” The cat replied with a sigh.

 

“What’d you say!?” The blond asked in a threatening tone. His question went unanswered as a male scream echoed in the air. 

 

“The hell was that!?” Issei asked as he brought up his knife, eyes darting everywhere in case on an enemy.  

 

“It must be the slaves captive here.” Morgana answered, much to Issei an Sakamoto’s horor.

 

“For real!?” The blonds voice was quiet as he asked, but no less alarmed. Another scream answered him.

 

“Oh, shit… It’s for real!” “Sakamoto realized with still growing horror.

 

“Fuck! We have to help them.” Issei told the other two. 

 

“Those guys we saw… I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.” The blond replied as his eyes widened in recognition. “We really have to help!” 

 

“Most likely on kamoshida’s orders.” The blue eyed cat kept explaining. “It’s nothing out of the ordinary; It’s like that everyday here.”

 

“And with you two escaping yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.” He kept on going.

 

“That son of a bitch…!” the blond exclaimed in anger as he turned his head away.

 

“Ryuji?” Morgana asked in concern. 

 

“This is bullshit!” The blond yelled as he turned to the castle and shoulder rammed it.

 

“You hear me, Kamoshida!?” Sakamoto shouted skywards in anger as he clenched his fists. 

 

“Dude…” Issei said quietly as he stared at the blond. “What did he do to you?” 

 

“Doing that isn’t going to open it, you know.” Morgana told him, his voice far more sympathetic. “Still, it seems you have reasons.”

 

Sakamoto shook his head and turned to the cat. “Hey, Monamona!”

 

“It’s Morgana!” And the sympathy was gone.

 

“Do you know where those voices are comin’ from…?” The blond asked the cat, ignoring the correction about his name.

 

“You want me to take you to them?” Morgana asked as he put on a frown.

 

“If people are in trouble, we have to help.” Issei replied, getting the cat’s attention. “Just show us the way to go and we’ll head there.”

 

“No, I’ll guide you. So long as you come.” Morgana said as he looked towards Issei. 

 

“You have my answer.” Issei threw his knife in the air and caught it. “Let’s do this.”

 

“It’s settled, then.” Morgana nodded his oversized head with a smile on his face.

 

“For real…!?” Sakamoto asked with a excited fist pump. “...Thanks man.”

 

“All right, let’s do this.” Morgana jumped in the air as he turned to point at a part of the wall. “Follow me!” 

 

They moved towards a giant hole in the wall, where Morgana turned to them. 

 

“This is our infiltration point.” He explained as he gestured to the hole.

 

“This is the way we got out last time, isn’t it?” Issei asked as he examined the hole. 

 

“That’s right. Not barging through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery.” Morgana explained to the two teens.

 

‘Thievery.’ Issei though as he looked between the wall and cat. ‘There’s that word again.’ 

 

“How’re we supposed to know this stuff?”Sakamoto asked as Morgana somehow hopped onto a barrel and into the vent in less than a second. 

 

“I’ll make sure to teach you as we go.” Morgana promised. “Come on, follow me!” 

 

‘Fast.’ Issei thought as Morgana ran into the castle. ‘Can I move like that?’

 

He hoped so, cause that’d be awesome.

 

“So, uh…” Sakamoto got his attention. “Sorry for draggin’ you into all this. But I can’t forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin’ whatever the hell he wants!” 

 

“No problem.” Issei waved off the apology. “I would have probably had to deal with this anyway. At least this way I have a friend.” 

 

“Really though, I owe you big time!” Sakamoto smiled at Issei, who smiled back. 

 

“After this is done, you can show me around the city.” Issei held up a fist. “Deal?” 

 

Sakamoto tapped his fist against Issei’s “It’s a deal.”

 

“Then let’s do this.” Issei than jumped up to the vent, followed by Sakamoto. They made their way out the other side and into the middle of the room. Where Morgana was bouncing in place.

 

“Man,” The blond commented as he looked around. “This place is as creepy as always.”

 

“Mm-hm.” Morgana got both of their attention. “Now, make sure you follow my instructions to the letter, got it?” Both teens nodded at this, which caused Morgana to turn and run out the door. With Issei noticing that Morgan’s legs became a cartoony running animation. “Follow me!”

 

They went out the door and down the hall into the main entrance. Where they were stopped by Sakamoto.

 

“This is where we came in the front.” Sakamoto said as he looked around when the room suddenly shifted to the main hall of Shujin. “What the!?”

 

“Is reality and this place crossing over?” Issei wondered out loud, hoping no one else would be forcibly dragged in.

 

“I told you before. This place is your school.” Morgana told them. “Regardless, we should hurry. Who knows when a shadow might show up.” 

 

“Right, lead the way.” Issei replied as Morgana lead them down the hall. They ran down the spiral staircase and onto the dirt path of the dungeon. They ran to the first gate, but came to a halt when they saw a knight patrolling.

 

“Darn…” Morgana cursed as he peered past the bars of the gate. “I had a feeling there would be guards here.” 

 

“We’re gonna have to fight.” Issei smiled as he flexed his hands, ready to let loose. 

 

“It looks like we won’t be able to avoid it from here on out.” Morgana replied as he got his game face on.

 

“F-for real…?” Sakamoto stuttered out in fear.

 

“All right. I’ll teach you the basics of battle right now.” Morgana continued, more to Issei than Sakamoto. You better remember all of this.”

 

Issei wasn’t sure what he needed explained to him.

 

Take knife, slash enemies, dodge or black attacking enemies, use persona to cast magic, use magic to hit weak points and hit again when the enemy down.

 

Honestly that seemed to sum it up.

 

“As a rule of thumb try to ambush as the enemy as often as you can.” Morgana explained as he kept his eye on the knight. “Attack them from behind whenever possible.”

 

Underhanded, yet what he’d believe a thief would do.

 

Granted, even if he attacked head on he’d still win. On account of him being  Hyoudou, Issei. But it would be better not to take any chances.

 

At least for now.

 

“You’ll need to rip off their masks to momentarily break the control the palace leader has over them.” Morgana continued, to which Issei nodded as he readied himself to go. “If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.

 

“So we wanna ambush ‘em and go for the first strike…” Sakamoto summed it up as he got fired up. “All right, I got it!”

 

“You do realize you’re just going to watch, right?” Morgana didn’t turn to the blond as he spoke. “You can’t use a persona…”

 

“At least he’s paying attention.” Issei commented as he straightened up. “Let’s do this.”

 

He ran out the gate and towards the unsuspecting knight. When he was within range his body took over, easily jumping into the air. His outstretched left hand grabbing the mask as his feet landed on the black armor.

 

“Let’s see what you really look like.” Issei smiled as he ripped the mask off the knight. As soon as it came off Issei jumped from the it’s shoulders and gracefully landed on the ground. The knight started to be pulled up as it exploded into black and red.

 

The liquid died down and all there was a single jack o lantern shadow. It was dazed, which is why Issei ran up and gave it a couple slashes. He flipped back as Morgana summoned his persona and cast Garu.   

 

It didn’t stand a chance. 

 

“Yeah, victory.” Morgana jumped into the air in triumph, only to be grabbed as he was coming down.

 

Issei held up Morgana on his right arm, as he lifted his left to Morgana’s head. Issei smiled as he scratched the cat behind his ear. Morgana shook with appreciation as Issei placed the cat onto his back. 

 

With Morgana secured and the yen obtained, they continued forward. 

 

They made it to the bridge where they saw the last captive, where they saw the cells were empty.

 

“Dammit, they were here before!” Sakamoto exclaimed in anger as he turned to the other two. “Where’d they go!?”

 

“Quiet down!” Morgana insisted which the blond did slightly.

 

“There were more further in.” Issei spoke up. “Maybe they were moved.”

 

“Maybe.” Morgana said as Sakamoto ran down the hall. He stopped at the top of the stairs.

 

“I hear footsteps, lot’s of them coming this way!” Sakamoto told them as he ran back to them.

 

“If we get discovered we’ll have more problems to deal with.” Morgana muttered as he looked around. Spotting a room on the other side of the hall, he ran towards it. “We can hide in this room until they leave.”

 

With that they pushed open the door and went inside. It seemed to be a rest area, where people on break could relax.

 

“The shadows probably won’t come in here.” Morgana told them as he jumped onto the table in the middle. 

 

“How can you tell?” Issei asked as the other teen was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

 

“There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak.” Morgana explained as Sakamoto seemed to gain control. As if to prove his point, just as he finished the room became a classroom.

 

“Is this a classroom…!?” Sakamoto asked as he looked around in surprise.

 

“Now do you understand?” Morgana asked him. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects.”

 

“Kamoshida’s reality...” Issei murmured to himself as he looked around. While Sakamoto seemed to be confused.

 

“This shit makes no sense!?” Sakamoto exclaimed in exasperation.

 

“One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialized.” Morgan continued, to which Issei nodded.

 

“Like I said earlier, we’re seeing the world through his eyes.” Issei replied as he brought up a hand to his face. “Or, maybe it’s better to say we entered a world where he truly is king.”

 

“Pretty much.” Morgana seemed happy Issei got it. “I call such a place a “Palace.”

 

‘Another one of those words.’ Issei thought as he recalled the prison. Igor used the same word, which Morgana confirmed its meaning to him.

 

“He thinks the school is his castle.” Issei started again. “And so it became so.”

 

“All cause he thought of it like that!?” Sakamoto asked as he still looked around letting out a bit of laugh.

 

“That son of a bitch!” Sakamoto angrily stopped his foot again.

 

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” Morgana commented as Issei put a hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

 

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel.” He told them both in no uncertain terms as he turned to them. “Everything is that asshole’s fault!” Issei squeezed his shoulder in response, trying to calm him down.

 

“We’ll take him down.” Issei replied in no uncertain terms. “But we need to stay calm and figure out everything first, okay?” Sakamoto let out a breath and seemed to calm down as Issei pulled his hand away .

 

“You’re curious about your outfit, aren’t you?” Morgana changed the subject to something less filled with emotion.

 

“Ehh, as long as I can fight, I won’t worry about the details.” Issei began adjusting his sleeve as he spoke. “But I guess it’d be best to know.”

 

“It’s also because of this world.” Morgana went on as Sakamoto muttered about it not making sense. “Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his palace.”

 

“So Kamoshida see’s the school as a castle.” Issei fiddled with his collar as he replied. “And he sees me as a threat to that?”

 

“In order to prevent such distortions, one must have a powerful will of rebellion.” Morgana continued. “Your appearance is the manifestation of that. It’s the image of rebellion that you hold in your heart.”

 

“So this is what I truly believe to be a rebel’ Issei realized he never really gave that much thought, mostly because he had nothing to rebel against.

 

Maybe that Lupin the third phase he went through had a hand in it.

 

After all, Lupin did what he wanted and nobody could stop him. 

 

Which is how Issei felt right now.

 

“I’m more curious about you than his clothes!” the blond brought the brunette out of his thoughts. “What the hell are you!?”

 

“I’m a human.” The cat answered. “An honest-to-god human!”

 

Issei wasn’t sure if he should call bullshit.

 

He’d seen humans turn into monsters, human looking monsters and cat girls. 

 

Morgana was not any of those things.

 

“No, you’re obviously more like a cat!” Sakamoto replied with a bit of deadpan.

 

“That’s because…” He stopped for a moment then spoke quickly. “It’s because I lost my true form.”

 

“Damn, that’s rough.” Issei replied, even though he lost his humanity he still kept the form.

 

“I think…” Morgana spoke a few seconds after. 

 

“You think?” Sakamoto asked, his voice as soft as Issei’s. 

 

“But I do know how to regain my trueform.” The cat told them both. “It’s why I snuck in here, to investigate those means.”  

 

“And you got caught.” Issei said, less of a question and more of a statement.

 

“Either way, Kamoshida tortured me too.” Morgana jumped in the air and turned to them, a look of determination in his blue eyes. “I’m gonna make him pay for sure!”

 

“What is this, a comic book?” Sakamoto said as he stared at Morgana. “This is seriously crazy.”

 

Issei was unsure if this was the craziest thing he’d ever seen. 

 

Defiantly new though, that much was for certain.

 

“We should probably get going.” Issei looked towards the door. “I don’t hear any footsteps.”

 

“I’ll be counting on your skills this time, rookie.” Morgana addressed Issei. “Got it?”

 

Issei dropped onto one knee, much to the other two’s confusion.

 

“I will seek to serve you well, my master.” He spoke as he raised his hand, face pointed to the floor.

 

Sakamoto and Morgana looked at eachother, then back at Issei. 

 

Issei held the position before letting out a snerk, he jumped to his feet as he started to laugh.

 

“Oh god, your faces.” Issei still laughed as he talked. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. All this serious talk was bringing me down.” 

 

“Heh, you're right, gotta lighten up” Sakamoto let out a chuckle as he started to dig in his pockets. “Even though I can’t fight, I thought of something that might help…”

 

With that he pulled out a handgun, much to Issei’s surprise.

 

“I brought this just in case!” Sakamoto told the brunette as he held it out. “It’s a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!”

 

“That's a toy!” Morgana exclaimed as Issei looked between the gun and the teen.

 

“So, you went through the entire school day, with a realistic looking toy gun in your pocket?” Issei asked as he finally stopped on Sakamoto. “That takes some balls.”

 

The “or sheer stupidity” went unsaid.

 

“I know, but it looks real, so it’ll fake ‘em out at least.” The blond explained he looked between Issei and Morgana with a huge smile on his face. “And that might give us an edge, so I thought it was worth the risk.”

 

“I also brought some medicine too.” He continued as he turned to Issei. “You know what they say: “Providin’ is pre…” He stumbled a bit. “Something. Huh? Huh?” 

 

“Wow, dude.” Issei had no idea how else to respond. “Just….Wow.” 

 

“If you’re both ready, let’s resume our infiltration.” Morgana decided as Issei took the gun and the medicine.

 

Placing the medicine in a pocket, he held up the gun to the light. It seemed to be one of the handguns used in those gangster movies he watched with his friends. After messing with it for a bit, he mostly figured out how it worked. 

 

Issei hoped it would be enough. 

 

He lifted his jacket’s left side and holstered it under his arm. At first he wondered why he had a holster, but then figured if Kamoshida thought he had a knife on him, a gun wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.

 

“There are probably soldiers making their rounds outside.” Morgana got his attention. “Let’s make sure we’re prepared.” 

 

Issei did a quick inventory. He hand four medicine, one knife, one persona a gun and a thing of ammo.

 

Issei was about to comment about them, but decided it didn’t matter. 

 

It’s not like the gun could use them.

 

With that he opened the door, ready to face whatever was ahead.

 

He wondered if they were ready for him.


	7. Skull of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatal-fame here with a new chapter. 
> 
> Last time Issei and Sakamoto got back into the castle. 
> 
> Now they’re continuing their adventure with a cat thing.

 

Issei opened the door a crack as he heard some knights talking. Pushing himself as close as he could to the door he eavesdropped on their conversation. 

 

“Hmm,” One of the three knights looked around for a second. “Thought I heard something over there…” Issei stilled his breathing for a moment. “Must be my imagination...” 

 

“And what of the slaves.” One asked the others, Issei wasn’t sure which one it was.

 

“They’re all in the training.” The third told...him? It? Whatever. “I’d assume they’re screaming in pain by now.”

 

“Very good.” They seemed to be about to break off when one stopped the others. “By the way, I heard there may be intruders in the castle. Be on guard just in case.”

 

With that they split off, unaware of the very intruders they were warned of. 

 

“Did you hear that?” Morgana asked from his spot under Issei, who opened the door and walked into the hall.

 

“They said trainin’ hall, right?” Sakamoto asked for confirmation, which his companions nodded.

 

“I think it’s just a bit further ahead.” Morgana started to bounce on his feet. “Let’s go!”

 

“Hang on a second.” Issei looked past them and kept his eyes on the knight now patrolling where they came from. “Better take that knight out, just in case.”

 

“Good idea.” Morgana agreed as he prepared his sword. “The more we take out now the less we have to deal with if we get caught.”

 

With that Issei made his way across the bridge and flipped onto the knights back.

 

“Here, let me get that for you.” He smiled as he ripped the mask off, easily landing on the floor as the knight transformed.

 

This time it was two human plant hybrids. White bodies that became a light pink as it came to their arms and legs, which ended in red and black thin points.

 

Around their necks were small green leaves while their hair seemed to be a red flower.

 

He was sure he could make out breasts too.

 

‘Okay, this is getting out of hand.’ The teen thought as he slashed one with his knife.

 

Fairy looking things? Understandable that they would be attractive. 

 

Plants that kinda looked like kids?

 

The fuck, man?

 

As Issei flipped back Morgana had summoned Zorro, who used Garu on the shadow, killing it.

 

The other one rolled onto its back and launched itself at him. 

 

It slammed into Issei, causing pain but not hurting him. He retaliated with another set of quick slashes.

 

All that did was force it onto its back so it could throw itself at Morgana.

 

Another casting of Garu killed it.

 

Now that he was listening, he could have sworn he heard the thing complain as it died.

 

‘Did they all do that?’ Issei wondered as he motioned for the cat to follow him, not noticing that Morgana ran into a wall. ‘Well, I guess that means….’

 

‘I’m gonna have to deal with that.’ Issei thought with a shrug. Honestly it sounded like they were more disappointed than fearful, because who knows. Pocketing the money he went back the way he came.

 

“Another guard.” Morgana noticed as they came to a stop at the top of a staircase. “The way to the training hall should be past the bars.”

 

“We’ll just have to fight.” Issei cracked his fingers as he prepared to go for it.

 

“Just don’t let it see you.” The blue eyed cat got his attention. “If it does, the security will rise.” 

 

It made sense, right now they only think there are intruders. 

 

If they knew there were actual intruders they probably wouldn’t be able to breath without one of the knights on their ass.

 

King asshole felt like the kinda guy who would be paranoid about that shit.

 

“If to many shadows notice, we may be forced to leave prematurely, to let the heat die down.”

 

“I gotcha, wouldn’t want to cut this short.” He kneeled down in an attempt to keep a better eye on the knight, trying to predict its movements for the best chance to strike. 

 

“However, if do get seen, then taking out enemies without them noticing should lower suspicion.” Morgana finished 

 

“Sounds, kinda… complicated.” Sakamoto said as he tried to process the information. 

 

“Think of it like this.” Issei got his attention, still watching the knight. “When we’re spotted everything gets put on alert, thus more knights will be patrolling. Too many knights mean we won’t be able to breathe, let alone fight, so we’ll have to bail.”

 

“However, if we get rid of the knights without getting noticed, no one else will know. Therefore we get rid of both a problem in the way, and reduce the amount of security discreetly. Which lets us have way more breathing room.”

 

“So like they’ll think it’s false alarms?” The blond seemed to get it.

 

“Basically.” Issei shrugged. “Only less false alarm and more everybody who can respond is dead.” 

 

“...Oh.” 

 

“You’ll get used to it.” With that said Issei waited until the knights back was turned to jump on its shoulders.

 

Ripping the mask off caused it to become two jack-o’-lanterns. 

 

As soon as he landed his hand went to his mask. Summoning Arsene, he brought his hand up and clenched his fist.  

 

“Slice them.” He commanded as Arsene spun, slashing one of them with his heel. Followed up by Morgana casting Garu. The first shadow died as the wind struck it, giving Morgana enough time to cast another Garu, knocking the other down.

 

He finished it off with a final slice of his sword.

 

‘Okay we need to talk about his magic usage.’ Issei thought as he grabbed the money. ‘Weaknesses are cool, but healing is a priority.’

 

Also he leveled up, or something. All he knew was that both he and Arsene felt stronger.

 

Walking over to the gate, he pulled the lever down. Hiding behind the edge of it, he peered down the corridor before moving forward.

 

“The training hall should be this way, right?” Issei asked as he peered down the stairs.

 

“Yeah, a bit further.” Morgana answered as he watched beside Issei. “Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way.”

 

“Can do.” Issei stood up again and started to moving. Coming down the staircase he found himself at a fork in the road. With stairs on one side and a door on the other. He stopped to make a choice.

 

Figuring that the room might be hiding some supplies, he made his way to the door. Pulling the handle, he found in didn’t move, even when he slammed his shoulder against it.

 

‘Well, that’s disappointing.’ The brunette thought as he moved towards the stairs. ‘You’d think that I’d be doing more thieving, but everything is locked or empty.’

 

‘Then again, king asshole knows we were here. So he’d probably take precautions.’ running down the stairs, he continued his line of thought. ‘And it’s not like you keep valuables in the dungeon, there’s usually a hard to get into, yet fairly obvious storeroom for that stuff.’

 

After this was over, maybe he would see if there was anything he could... acquire for the “my teacher is an asshole, so I deserve compensation” fund.

 

As he was about to round a corner, he skid to a stop as he saw two knight chatting. Moving quicker than he figured he should be able to, Issei pulled off a backflip and landed out of sight.

 

Once again he found himself surprised, but not as much as it would have.

 

It the same with his knife skills, something he probably shouldn’t have. 

 

In this place he was not Hyoudou, Issei the highschool student. He was Hyoudou, Issei, the thief. 

 

And thieves would need to be agile enough to keep out of harm's way and be able to fight if necessary.

 

If the asshole could be a king in his castle, then Issei could be a knife toting badass.

 

“Hey,” Issei was taken from his thoughts as he heard the knights start talking. “Have you seen anyone who might be an intruder?”

 

“No, nothing yet…”

 

“Shit.” Issei muttered from his spot on the wall. “I think they might be onto us.”

 

“I knew there would be enemies, but I didn’t expect there to be more than a few.” Morgana looked past issei’s leg as he spoke. “We can’t dodge all of them.”

 

“Then we kill.” Issei shrugged as he got up to engage, but was stopped by something grabbing his leg. 

 

“No, we should try to conserve energy, we still have fair bit to go.” Morgana told him as they both kept their eyes on the knights.

 

‘I’m not the one spamming spells for every attack.’ Issei thought as he felt his knife slip out of his sleeve.

 

“Dammit,” The other teen muttered from behind him. “I wish I could fight, at least then you guys could have it easier.”

 

“Don’t sweat it.” Brown met brown as Issei gave him a reassuring smile. “You took the time to get medicine and a gun toy, I hadn’t thought to do anything to prepare. Honestly, you’re probably the most ready for this.”

 

“Really?” Sakamoto smiled as he raised a fist. “Thanks man.” 

 

“Just telling it the way it is.” With that the two fists met in a fist bump. 

 

“The gun…” Morgana seemed to be thinking about something, catching the attention of the two teens.

 

“What’s up?” Issei drew the gun from under his left arm. “Something about this.” 

 

“Well…” Issei leaned back as the cat’s eyes became shining diamonds. “I have a theory.”

 

‘How the fuck?’ Issei stared at Morgana, his face twisted into one of straight up confusion. ‘I...I don’t even see his eyes anymore, what the fuck?’

 

He understood this was a world of cognition, but how the fuck. 

 

“C’mon, I show you what I mean.” Morgana’s eyes were no longer diamonds, but there were closed as he smiled at Issei. “Let’s get the guards.”

 

“It doesn’t shoot, it only makes sounds.” Sakamoto reminded the cat. “It doesn’t even fire pellets.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure this will work.” The black cat seemed confidant as the guards approached. “Get them, brunette.”

 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Issei prepared to jump out as Sakamoto started to speak.

 

“Wait, dude!” He exclaimed at them “I keep sayin’, it’s not gonna fire at all!”

 

“This guys still need to die.” Issei ran out from the corner and struck. The knife slammed into the knight as it took the forms of a fairy and plant kid thing.

 

“You have the gun, right?” Morgana asked as Issei brought  it up in his right hand, while his knife was in his left. “Then aim and fire!”

 

“Whatever you say.” Bringing up the handgun and looking down the barrel. His pointer finger found the trigger.

 

He had no idea what Morgana was thinking, but hopefully it would provide a distraction.

 

It did. In the form of the gun recoiling and the fairy getting hit with a bullet. 

 

“Holy shit, what?” Issie looked from the fairy he had downed to the smoking handgun in his hand. Morgana let out a laugh as he did so.

 

“How was that!?” Morgana asked with a smile on his face as he bounced around. “You surprised?”

 

“Hell yes.” Issei answered both questions at once as he looked towards their enemies. A savage grin on his face as brought the gun up for another shot.

 

“Remember, it needs ammo, so make sure to keep count!” Morgana quickly got his attention, causing him to falter slightly.

 

‘Is that why I have that other thing of bullets?’ Issei thought as he took a shot at the plant thing. ‘Man, this just got so much cooler.’

 

Sure he had magic and shit like that, but guns were another category all together.

 

‘This is gonna be so much fun.’ Issei brought the handgun down as he stared at the two shadows. ‘Next time I see king asshole, I am so shooting him in the leg.’

 

Using the time he got from shooting the fairy, he cast Eiha to finish it off.

 

“All right. Now for mine.” 

 

Morgana then pulled out a huge slingshot from who knows where. Letting off two marbles in rapid succession they both hit the plant thing.

 

It took offence and slammed itself into Issei.

 

Issei took offence to that and sliced it to pieces.

 

Picking up the cash, Issei turned as Sakamoto ran up.

 

“Did that toy just fire actual bullets!?” He asked as Issei spun the handgun around his finger, a wide smile on his face.

 

“This is a cognitive world.” Morgana explained to the blond. “As long as our opponent sees it as real, it becomes as such.” Morgana started to examine it as Issei stopped spinning it. “It’s a good thing it’s realistic-looking.”

 

“I don’t get it.” The blond admitted after a minute. Before Morgana could make a comment Issei beat him to the punch.

 

“You, me and Morgana know it’s a toy, in the real world it wouldn’t shoot.” Issei began as he pulled out his other thing of ammo, counting how many bullets he had in it. “But, this is not the real world. It’s the world king asshole sees.” He managed to drop the ammo thing in the gun and swap it with the other he had.

 

“Since this is a world where what King asshole thinks is real, then anything that looks real is real.” Issei gestured to himself. “Take me for example. In the real world I’m just like any other teen. But in here I’m someone who can use a knife and do acrobatics without even trying, because that’s what he sees me as.”

 

“So, because Kamoshida sees it as real, it is real in here, even if we know it’s just a toy.” Sakamoto tried, to which Issei nodded. “Okay, I get it.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you managed to dumb it down for blondie.” Morgana smiled as he got his dig in. “I’ll let you do the layman explanations.”

 

“Well, if it’s better havin’ something realistic, why do you got a slingshot!?” The blond demanded to know. “It’s as strong as a goddamn gun! Even I know that’s not true, so how does this cognition thing make that work!?”

 

“He’s got a point.” Issei gestured to Sakamoto as he adjusted his outfit. “Those marbles would hurt, but not as much as a bullet.”

 

“Fine, you got me. I’m not sure.” Morgana looked sheepish before glaring up at Sakamoto. “But all that matters is that it works, right?” 

 

“Point, but less for changing the subject.” Issei gestured to the cat as Sakamoto had a small grin of victory.

 

“Oh while were stopped, we should figure out how to divvy the roles in battle.” Morgana looked towards Issei. “As you can see, there will be way more enemies. It’ll be important to coordinate our moves as well.”

 

“Teamwork makes the dreamwork.” Issei nodded as the other two stared at him.  

 

“Uhh, yeah. So uhh I’ll provide intel for us and you decide how we fight, brunette.” Morgana’s eyes shifted to Sakamoto, who silently shrugged back.

 

“Cool.” The brunette smiled at how uncomfortable the other two was. If all it took was a stupid comment for them to look at him like he was nuts, then this was going to be one good time.

 

“Whaddya mean by “how we fight?” The blond asked as Issei was just about too.

 

“Basically, what we do in battle is up to him. He can order us to do something, or let us decide ourselves.” Morgana explained to him. “But I guess I’m the only other fighter here.”

 

“Either way.” Issei held out the gun and ammo to Sakamoto. “Take it.”

 

“What, why?” Sakamoto looked at the weapon being give to him. “I can’t fight.”

 

“Exactly. But this gun is a real weapon you can use.” The other teen told him as he held the barrel. “Worst case scenario, you can at least get some shots off before they get you, giving us enough time to help you out.” 

 

Sakamoto seemed reluctant, but did take the weapon. As Issei turned to leave, he was stopped by something grabbing his coat.

 

“While I do realize where you’re coming from.” Morgana took Issei’s attention. “If he has a weapon, he’s a threat and more likely to be targeted.” 

 

“Because we have personas, we can attack and take some hits. I’m not sure how blondie would react to magic.”

 

“Good point.” Getting hit by shields and shit hurt like hell, but the magic both caused pain and left no injuries. But he had been hit while he had his persona.

 

If Sakamoto was hit, would the same thing happen.

 

“Fine.” Issei took the gun back and holstered it again. “But next time we bring you something, just in case.”

 

With that they ran forward, listening as begging voices drifted from the torture chamber. Seeing a knight ahead Issei prepared to jump, however it turned just in time to see him. 

 

Issei lashed out with his knife, causing it to quickly reform into three shadows. The single fairy slapped Issei across the face. 

 

Head slowly moving till he faced the fairy, Issei grinned as he grasped his mask. 

 

The fairy backed away from him, hands outstretched as if begging for mercy.

 

“Too late.” 

 

Arsene appeared and cast Eiha, causing the curse power to strike and kill the fairy. As the other shadows seemed to realize what was happening, Issei rushed and slashed one of the plant kids.

 

Which pulled back and dropped kicked him, as Issei was recovering Morgana quickly healed him. 

 

“Thanks.” Issei felt himself get filled with energy.

 

Just in time to get drop kicked again.

 

Sucking in a breath, Issei reached for his mask again, calmly summound Arsene and had him cleave the one he hit before.

 

It died.

 

As that happened Morgana quickly summoned Zorro and cast Garu. It damaged, yet didn’t kill the other plant kid.

 

So it proceed to dropkick Issei again.

 

So the brunette slashed it until it died. 

 

Picking up the money they continued their trek deeper into the underground cavern. 

 

Stopping at a juncture, they peered out at the lone knight standing guard at the door. 

 

“A guard, voices in pain.” Issei turned to the others. “I’d say we’re in the right place.”

 

“You guys gonna take it down?” Sakamoto was smiling at them, confident they could easily beat it.

 

“We have no choice...” The cat thing seemed thoughtful. “It might be the best time to…”

 

“What’s up, Morgana?” Yellow eyes were locked on the guard, hands flexing in anticipation.

 

“I’ve decided!” Morgana looked up at Issei “I’m gonna teach you two a special way to fight enemies!”

 

“This is gonna be good.” If toy guns could become real, he was up for anything.

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

With that Issei ran up and struck the knight, causing it to become a fairy.

 

“In every battle there is a distinct flow.” Issei nodded at this. “I guess the best way to explain is to show you.”

“First, you knock down all enemies! That’s the first crucial step that needs to be done.” 

 

Issei summoned Arsene and cast Ehia on the fairy, knocking it down instead of killing her.

 

“Now, while it’s down, rush in and deliver an All-out attack!”

 

With that Issei felt himself flip backwards and jump into the air. 

 

He and Morgana moved fast, jumping off the walls, the roof, Issei threw Morgana several times. Slashing the fairy from every direction.

 

As he landed Issei took a few steps forward as he brushed off his coat. Raising his left hand, he snapped his fingers as blood started to spray out of the shadows neck. A backdrop appeared behind him, a blood red background with a large grey star shattered from the knife plunged in the middle. The words “CATCH YOU LATER” written in bold top downwards on the side.

 

“And the rest is silence.” He chuckled after that came out of his mouth, he had read a bit of Shakespeare in hopes of impressing girls.

 

Now he used it as a tagline.

 

Awesome.

 

Then again, it was kind of overused.

 

He’ll just have to think of more then.

 

“That went really well!” Morgana seemed genuinely impressed with him. “You’re definitely fit for this.”

 

“Woah.” Issei held up a hand. “That was not good, nor was it well.”

 

“That was sexy and shall be referred to as such.” 

 

The fire burning in his eyes made sure they didn’t argue with him. 

 

“Wh-what exactly was that!?” Sakamoto turned to Morgana, away from the guy who was way to pleased with himself. “Some type of super move!?”

 

“Like I said before, that was an All-out Attack.” Morgana explained. “If all the enemies are knocked down, you can use it to take attack all of them at once.”

 

“It’s no guarantee that you will kill them, but it does a huge amount of damage.”

 

“Yeah…” The blond looked around. “It did end it quick.”

 

“It’s a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies, after all.” Morgana turned to Issei, who was coming down from his high. “Now as I mentioned before, I want you to be the head of command. You can decide if it would be a good idea to use this.”

 

“You got it.” 

 

“Strike the enemy’s weakness, knock them all down, then All-out Attack!” Morgana started to bounce around again. “That’s the best pattern!”

 

“All right, let’s move.” Issei took the lead as he pushed open the door.

 

Inside was a table in the middle while the other side had a door with a large banner over it in purple light.

 

“All right, this is it.” Morgana told them as they stared at the banner.

 

“Kamoshida’s…” Sakamoto started. “Training hall…”

 

“Of love.” Issei finished. 

 

“What is this bullshit!?”

 

“The fuck!?” 

 

“Can we go?” Morgana asked them, shaking them out of their stupor.

 

“Right.” Issei replied as he moved to the door. Pushing past it he could hear the voices get clearer.

 

“It’s coming from over there!” The blond ran ahead, towards the cell bars, with Issei and Morgana right behind him.

 

Looking past the bars, Issei’s face twisted into horror.

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

Below them were students, holding onto a volleyball net, being paddled by knights.

 

“Dammit!” Sakamoto yelled as he stomped his foot. “This is bullshit!”

 

“Keep your voice down!?” Morgana whisper-yelled from his spot on a box. “I shouldn’t have to keep reminding you!?”

 

“But this is beyond messed up!” Sakamoto pointed out as he turned to the bars “How do I open this…?”

 

“Stop it…” They all heard as another student walk up to the bars.

 

“Leave us alone…” He begged. “It’s useless...” 

 

“Huh!?” Sakamoto drew back slightly as Issei felt his knife slip out of his sleeve.

 

“If we stay obedient, we won’t be executed like you guys!” Another guy told them as he came from the other side.

 

“You tellin’ me you wanna stay in this place!?” Sakamoto grabbed the bars as he addressed them, while Issei was ready to back him up if necessary. 

 

“Wait a minute…” Morgana caught Issei’s attention, who turned his head but did not take his eyes off the others. “Were you planning to take these guys out of here?”

 

“We can’t just leave ‘em here!” The blond yelled back as Issei watched the two walk away.

 

“How stupid can you be…?”

 

“I’m sorry, What?” Issei was not in the mood to play. “You can’t help them and you’re an idiot for trying.

 

“These are only humans in Kamoshida’s cognition.” The cat explained slowly. “They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They’re different from you two.”

 

“Oh.” Issei brought a hand to his chin in thought.

 

“Cognition…?

 

“Remember the toy gun and how it became real?” Issei asked, causing the other teen to turn to him. “It’s the same thing in a way.”   
  


“He sees training under him as torture.” The brunette explained. “And that these are, well, the students under him.”

 

“They aren't actually here, they are just the students in his volleyball team, the way he sees them.” He continued. “Like how I’m a thief, it’s how he sees me.”

 

“And he sees them as hopeless slaves that can’t do anything to him.”

 

“So they aren't real?” Sakamoto stressed the question.

 

“No, they’re just extremely similar looking dolls.” Morgana piped up, although he looked away as he did. “Just thoughts based off the people Kamoshida knows.”

 

“I think I get it.” The blond let out a sigh. “Why’s it gotta be so complicated.”

 

“Dude, it’s magic.” Issei shrugged. “It doesn’t have to explain shit to us.”

 

“So the school is a castle, and the students are slaves…” The blond started.

 

“Right.”

 

“It’s so on point it makes me laugh.” He let out a harsh chuckle. “This really is the inside of this asshole’s head…!”

 

“Still, this is horrible.” Morgana dropped of his spot and walked to the bars. “It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too.” 

 

“In the real world too…?” The blond repeated quietly as he looked back past the bars.

 

“You got something?” The brunette asked.

 

“Yeah, I know these guys…” Sakamoto answered. “They’re members of the volleyball team- like you said!”

 

“They must be physically  abused everyday …” Morgana noted. “There’s no way they’d be so beat up normally.”

 

“Wait, so you’re sayin’...” 

 

“They go through similar bullshit in the real world!?” Issei finished as he stared past the bars. 

 

“Most likely.” Morgana was quiet as he answered. “This just proves he thinks of them as slaves.”

 

“So it might be for real…” Sakamoto muttered. “I heard that Kamoshida’s usin’ physical punishment. They’re just rumors, but…”

 

“But if they’re true, wouldn’t this be somethin’ to report to the police…?” He finished.

 

“Probably not.” Issei muttered back, causing Sakamoto to turn to him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the school kept it hushed up, remember how that officer talked about the volleyball team?”

 

“Well, maybe if we take a pic, we can use tha as rock solid evidence.” Sakamoto pulled out his phone.

 

“Huh?” He exclaimed. “It’s not workin’!?”

 

“Really?” Issei pulled out his own phone, to see the same problem.

 

“So we can use the navigation app, but camera is a no go!?” 

 

“Navigation app?” Morgana asked.

 

“Yeah, it just showed up on my phone and brought us here.” Issei answered as he put his away.

 

“Look, if we stay here, we’re gonna get caught.” Morana jumped into the air, getting their attention. “We need to leave!”

 

“All right, I’ll just memorize their faces.” Sakamoto planted himself against bars as he stared intently.

 

“Y’know, I’m noticing something.” Issei looked around. “Why isn’t there any girls here?”

 

That gave both Sakamoto and Morgana pause.

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“You did say he was a pervy sensei…”

 

“Let’s focus on one thing at a time.” Morgana told them both, to which they agreed. 

 

After running past the other cells and memorizing as much as they could they realized it was time to go.

 

“All right got em all.” Sakamoto told them. 

 

“Then let’s scram.” Morgana replied. 

 

As they got out of the training hall/ torture room, they had a straight shot back to where they entered from the dungeon.

 

“The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting!” They all heard as they ran through the gate. “Chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All, personnel, increase security measures!”

 

“Fuck!” Issei let out quietly as they hid from a knight up ahead.

 

“We’ve stayed here to long…” The cat looked at the humans. “Come on, we need to leave!”

 

“Right.” Running the opposite way they got through the door to the main hall.

 

“Almost there, let’s go!” Issei waved them forward as they kept running. 

 

They came to a stop when king Kamoshida blocked their path with three knights.

 

“You knaves again?” The King asked exasperated. “To think you’d make the same mistake again. Your hopeless!” 

 

“The school ain’t your castle!” Sakamoto yelled back as he took a step forward. “I’ve memorized their faces real good. Your goin’ down!”

 

“It seems it’s true when they say “barking dogs seldom bite.” The King seemed more amused then anything. “How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.”

 

“What?” Issei looked over at Sakamoto. “Kawakami-sensei said something about track too.”

 

“I speak of the “Track Traitor” who acted in violence, ending his teammates’ dreams.” Kamoshida explained as he turned to Issei. “Oh I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under his… selfish act.”

 

Hearing and seeing the blond recoil, Issei spoke up.

 

“Something tells me it was because he was causing the track team to look like the pussies they are!” Issei yelled back. “And your fragile, little ego couldn’t take that.”

 

“Dude…” Sakamoto turned to Issei, who smiled back. 

 

“Got your back, man.”

 

“Wow, even without knowing what happened you accompany him?” Although he still kept the smirk on his face, Issei could tell his words got to him. “He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still remains carefree as ever.”

 

“That’s not true!” Sakamoto exclaimed, though it seemed painful for him. 

 

“You’ve come along with this fool and are now are going to end up dead.” Kamoshida laughed a bit. “...How unlucky of you.”

 

“Kill them.” He told the knights as he began to walk away. “Don’t let this trash sully my castle.”

 

“Then you shouldn’t be walking around, dumbass.” Issei’s knife was in his hand as he prepared to fight.

 

The two black knights walked forward, then transformed in to two black horses with red eyes, white hair and green horns curling backwards.

 

“Stay back, we got this.” Issei and Morgana ran in front of Sakamoto as the horses ran towards them. Dodging out of the way, they noticed they were surrounded.

 

“I’ll kill you!” One of the horses shouted at them. “I’ll kill you ‘cause King Kamoshida told us!”

 

“Wow, don’t sprain a brain cell thinking.” Issei muttered as he prepared for battle.

 

Although they tried, they found themselves overwhelmed.

 

Issei watched as Kamoshida walked over and stomped on Morgana. Issei tried to get up to help, but was pinned by a golden knight.

 

“I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn’t that right?” King Kamoshida asked as he pressed down harder on Morgana.

 

“No…” Sakamoto muttered out from his spot on his knees.

 

“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…” Kamoshida stared at the blond. “How dare out raise your hand at me.”

 

“Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness when I supervised track practise?”

 

“Wasn’t no practise-it was physical abuse!” Sakamoto slammed his fists against the carpet, despairing at his helplessness. “You just didn't like our team!”

 

“It was only an eyesore!” Kamoshida insisted. “The only person that needs to get results is me!”

 

“That coach that got fired was hopeless too…” 

 

“If he hadn’t opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve settled it with only breaking his star’s leg.” Kamoshida grinned at the helpless teen before him.

 

“...What?” Both Issei and Sakamoto asked at the same time.

 

Sakamoto in disbelief. 

 

Issei in blinding anger.

 

“Do you need me to deal with your other leg too?” The King sarcastically asked “The school will call it self-defence anyway!”

 

“Dammit…” Sakamoto fell onto his hands. “Am I gonna lose again…?”

 

“Not only can I not run anymore… the track team is gone too ‘cause of this asshole…!”

 

“So that’s why…” Morgana whispered, mostly to himself, but Issei heard it anyway.

 

‘No, not like this…’ Issei thought as he struggled. ‘I can’t let it end like this.’

 

He was so angry, so frustrated. His soul was ready to fight!

 

Issei felt his eyes widen as a thought came to him.

 

“Persona is the will to rebel.” Issei mumbled out as Kamoshida put more pressure on Morgana.

 

“After these two, you’re next.” 

 

With that the king let out a loud laugh, certain in his victory.

 

“Ryuji.” 

 

Ryuji lifted up his head to stare at the one who called his name.

 

Issei lifted his head to meet his gaze.

 

“You gonna take this shit?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“All this time King asshole’s been pushing people around and stamping them under his feet.” Issei let out a ragged breath. “And if I’m sick of it, then you must be beyond done.”

 

Despite the metal digging into his back he pressed on.

 

“He has to pretend a school is his castle, because he’s a sad, little man who’s scared of being outshined by a highschool student!”

 

“...Yeah.” Ryuji pushed himself up, looking at Issei as he did so. “Everything that was important to me was taken by him… I’ll never get ‘em back…!”

 

“Stay there and watch.” Kamoshida told Ryuji as the blond turned to him. “Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.”

 

“Look, what he did was horrible.” Issei brought the blond’s attention back to himself. “But, if we lose now, he’ll just keep hurting people.”

 

“Right.”

 

“So get up, brush yourself off and fight!”

 

“Right!” Ryuji got to his feet as he glared at Kamoshida and started to walk towards him. “All he is is a worthless piece of scum, someone who only thinks of using people!”

 

“What are you doing?” Kamoshida turned to his guards as the blond approached. ”Silence him!”

 

Before the knight could move, Ryuji thrusted a finger at Kamoshida.

 

“Stop lookin’ down on me…” Ryuji took in a breath.

 

“With that stupid smile on your face!” He yelled.

 

Then another voice rang out.

 

“You made me wait quite a while.”

 

Ryuji’s eyes widened as they took on a glowing yellow hue. 

 

Issei looked up to see the teen fall to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

 

But what caught his attention was the shadowy figure crouching above Ryuji.

 

“You seek power, correct?” The figure asked as he waved as hand. “Then let us form a pact.”

 

The blonds response was to let out drool on the carpet. 

 

“Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc…?”

 

The figure took on a more human form as Ryuji started to roll around the floor.

 

“The “other you” who exists within desires it thus…”

 

The figures shape became more pronounced as he held something in his hand. While Ryuji started to scream.

 

“I am thou, thou art I…”

 

Ryuji forced himself onto his knees.

 

“There is no turning back…”

 

The figure held up the object as Ryuji stated to stand.

 

“The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”

 

With that the figure slammed the object onto Ryuji’s face, causing blue flames to appear as the mask took shape.

 

The silver skull shaped mask clung tight to Ryuji’s skin.

 

“Hmph. What can you do…?” The golden knight asked as it hefted his sword. “Cower in fear and watch!”

 

But Ryuji was quick to rip the mask off, spraying blood from his face as a blue tower erupted around him, him screaming as it did so.

 

The burst of energy was strong enough to push the knights and kings back in a whirlwind of power. 

 

Then the pillar faded, revealing what had happened to Ryuji.

 

He still stood hunched over as a being floated behind him.

 

Standing on a ship with a shape toothed mouth painted on the front, was a human shaped figure. Large black boots and pants, a light blue shirt with gold ties across the chest. Two white belts held two large swords at its neck. Its left hand empty, its right a cannon.

 

On it’s white skull of a head was a pirate hat, while the skull had one red eye covered by an eye patch.

 

Ryuji took in a deep breath as his head shot up, his mouth twisted into a cocky smirk.

 

“This one as well!?” Kamoshida muttered as he pulled a hand away from his face.

 

“Right on... wassup persona….” Ryuji started to marvel at his yellow gloves with silver studs on the knuckles. The high collared black jacket matching his black pants and combat boots. Silver elbow and knee pads with two black belts on a silver buckle, covered in shotgun shells. The red neckerchief fluttering in the wind as he looked upwards and started walking forward. “This effin rocks.”

 

“Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback…” He reached out with both hands, Issei grabbing one while Morgana grabbed the other. Pulling them to their feet, they turned to Kamoshida.

 

“All right, I’m ready…” He cracked his knuckles as he gestured towards the knights. “Bring it!” 

 

“Don’t mock me, you brat!” The golden knight yelled as he swung his sword, transforming into a red armoured knight on a black horse holding a spear.

 

“Blast him away…” Ryuji yelled out.

 

“Captain Kidd!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Two teens and a cat are gonna fuck shit up.
> 
> Be there.


	8. Confidants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time Ryuji awoke his persona and is now a pirate.
> 
> Now they're gonna fuck shit up

 

“What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!” The guard captain yelled from his horse. Ignoring him, Ryuji turned to Issei and Morgana.

“Kamoshida’s cognition ain’t changing’, right?” He asked them as he held a steel pipe.

“Right!”

“Then I’ll act like the troublemaker I am!” Bringing both hands up to his face, Captain Kidd prepared for battle.

“Well, trouble is more fun when you do it with friends.” Issei casually tossed his knife in the air and caught it. “What do you say, Morgana? Wanna have some fun?”

“I’d rather stay out of trouble, myself.” Morgana pulled out his cutlass as he started to bounce around. “But, some say catharsis is a great stress relief.”

“Then let’s do this.” Ryuji watched as the knight summoned to of the horses. “Captain Kidd!”

The pirate brought up it’s cannon arm and seemed to fire off a shot. 

Instead of a cannon ball, the red knight was struck by lightning. 

“No reason to hold back.” Issei hand went to his mask and summoned Arsene. “Slice ‘em!” 

Arsene did as commanded and slashed the red knight with his heeled blade. 

“Persona!” Morgana yelled as Zorro appeared. “Meow!” 

With that a small blast of wind hit the captain, nearly killing it.

One of the horses made its move, lunging into Ryuji, who took it full on. While the other went for Issei who quickly jumped out of the way. 

“Nice, they can’t land a hit!” Morgana praised as the red knight raised his spear and cleaved him. Although he flinched back, it just seemed to sting.

Issei saw his chance and rushed forward, slashing the knight with everything he had, easily killing it. Landing after his backflip, Issei heard it speak one more time.

“I am...a loyal subject…” It looked up at the heavens in mourning. “Of the glorious King Kamoshida…”

“So why...have I lost…!?”

“It just proves that Kamoshida ain’t anything special.” Ryuji explained as his hands went to his mask.   

“Captain Kidd!” He roared as the pirate cast another Zio spell, hitting one of the horses and knocking it down. Seeing a chance, Ryuji cast again on the other horse.

While they were both down, both Morgana and Ryuji turned to Issei. 

All he could do was smirk and nod.

With that, all three jumped into the air. 

The area around the enemies were almost blurred as they hacked and slashed the horses. Bouncing off the walls, tossing each other at the horses until it came to a stop.

Ryuji flew towards the ground and unceremoniously face planted into the floor. Then pushed himself up so fast it looked like he bounced. With an arm pump, he raised his index and pinky as the background took on a light blue and yellow lines leading into the words “FREAKIN’ BORING” in in green and yellow graffiti style.  

“And don’t come back!” He yelled as the blood started to spray out.

As soon as the blood stopped, Ryuji doubled over, panting for breath. 

“...How ‘bout that!?” He asked Kamoshida, who was standing next to his fallen knight captain.

“So Ryuji had the potential too…” Morgana was wide eyed as he stared at the blond. 

“Persona is the will to rebel.” Issei shrugged at the cat. “I figured if he was angry enough, it would work.”

“Even if you apologize now…” Ryuji was still focused on Kamoshida. “I ain’t gonna forgive you…!”

“I told you that this is my castle.” The King smirked at them. “It seems you still don’t understand…”

They all fell speechless as a girl came from the side. 

Wearing nothing but a pair of purple heels, a black and purple bikini and cat ears.

 “Wh-” Ryuji sputtered out. “Takamaki!?”

“There’s no way.” Issei said as he kept his eyes on her, in case she transformed. “It has to be his mental version of her!”

“Right.” That seemed to snap the blond out of it.

Didn’t make him any less disgusted.

“Oh...!” Turning to his side Issei stared at Morgana, who had a very happy grin on his face. “What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…!”

 ‘Dude?’ Issei thoughts were mixed as he looked between the two. ‘How can you find an old man’s version of a girl attractive?’

Maybe the cat had a cat fetish, like he thought before?

Which lead to his next thought.

‘And why am I not?’

_‘It is just a shadow.’_ He heard Arsene explain. _‘Wouldn’t be much fun to play with.’_

‘That makes sense.’ Issei didn’t have an urge to grab her or see her naked. 

He wanted to pull out his gun and blow her brains out in an act of mercy.

At least, an act he would consider merciful.

As his hand subconsciously went for his gun, Takamaki started to lean into Kamoshida.

“This is just messed, dude.” Issei spoke up. 

“No kiddin’.” Was the response from the other teen. 

As Kamoshida moved to put his hand on her chin, Issei’s hand grasped his handgun, slowly pulling it out of his holster.

“Do you get it now?” Kamoshida asked as he turned to them. “This is MY castle-a place where I can do anything I want.”

“Where everyone wishes to be loved by me.” He ended with a smug tone as his hand trailed down her neck.

“I…” Issei swallowed. “I just threw up a little.” 

“I’m surprised I haven’t.” 

“Unless you’re a slow witted thief, like you all.” Kamoshida started to glare at them.

“Do you think something bad would happen if I shot them?” 

“I...I have no idea.” 

“Nothing would happen to the girl, since she just a shadow in that form.” Morgana absentmindedly explained as he was drooling over her. “If Kamoshida was hit, it would hurt the real him like a phantom pain, unless you killed him.” 

“Okay, no killing.” Issei’s finger went to the trigger. “I can do that.” 

“Are you jealous?” Kamoshida asked, before noticing what Issei was doing.

Issei held up his gun and aimed. 

“Nope.” 

He took his first shot, hitting the shadow of Takamaki in the shoulder and sending her to the floor. While the King was distracted Issei took another shot, this time at Kamoshida’s leg.

“Nice.” Ryuji nodded at Issei as he reholstered his gun, both still in a state of beyond done. 

“You bastards!” Kamoshida roared as he swung out his hand, while his other clutched his leg. “Kill them!”

As several knights suddenly appeared Issei grabbed Morgana.

“And we have overstayed our welcome.” Issei prepared to run. “Time to leave.”

“Sounds good.” Ryuji turned his head to glare at Kamoshida.

“We’ll expose what you really are, no matter what!” The blond let out as a warning. “You better be ready when we come…!” 

“Ohh I will be.” The King responded with a snarl. “And when I win, I’ll torture you for days on end.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” With that Issei and Ryuji ran for the vent they came in. Running into the room and slipping through the vent, they stopped for a breather.

“Well, anyways.” Sakamoto turned to to Issei and Morgana. “I don’t remember chaingin’ into this!”

“Dude…” Issei gestured to himself. “Same thing.”

“Side’s it makes you look tough.” Issei brought up a hand to his chin. “Yeah, I dig it.”

“Uhh, not makin’ me feel comfortable.” 

“Sorry.” 

“But, I gotta admit, ain’t as bad as yours.”

“...You wanna fuckin’ die?”

“Did you find them!?” They heard one of the knights demand to know.

“Quiet!” Morgana whispered to them.

“No.” They heard in reply. “Search that way!”

“So, this means Kamoshida seems me as a threat, right?” Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. 

“Pretty much.” Morgana replied. “It’s to prevent persona-users from being affected by distortions.”

“And this is…” The blonds hands felt up the mask. “...a skull?”

“It reflects your inner self.” Morgana continued. “It’s the rebel that slumbers within…”

“So, basically, you must see pirates as the ultimate form of rebellion, I guess.” Issei spoke up. “Considering you look like a mix of pirate and biker.”

“Hmm.” Ryuji checked out the outfit. “Never really thought about it.”

“Me neither.” The brunette admitted.

“Any more questions?” Morgana asked them both.

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Issei said after a second. 

“Wait, we’re in deep shit!” The blond seemed to realize, much to Issei’s and Morgana’s confusion.

“I said be quiet!” Morgana hissed at him as Issei started to check around them.

“We might have gotten away here,” Ryuji explained. “but we’re still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school...”

“Damn, you’re right.” Issei brought his hand to his chin. “There’s gotta be something we can do.”

“Relax.” Morgana tried to calm them down. “The Kamoshida in reality can’t possibly know about what happens here.”

“A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed.” Morgana went on. “A side of one’s personality they don’t want to see.”

“Kamoshida didn’t seem to know about last time.” Issei realized with a grin. “We’re in the clear.”

“Okay.” Ryuji smiled as he rolled his arm. “Now all we gotta do is-”

“Wait.” Morgana stopped him short. “I guided you as promised. Now it’s your turn to cooperate with me.”

“Did we promise that?” Issei asked Ryuji, who shrugged in return.  

“That’s why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything.”

“...How about we play a game of kick the cat?” Issei asked in return.

“I’m game.” The blond started to limber up.  

“Look, like I said before, I came here to investigate something.” Morgana reminded them. “I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form!”

“Okay, I’ll bite” Issei started to brush off his coat. “How?” 

“We must delve deep into Mementos and-”

“Stop you right there.” Issei held up a hand. “The hell is “Mementos?”

“And we never said anything about helpin’ out.” Ryuji cut in. 

“Huh? Don’t tell me…” Morgana recoiled as if struck. “You two aren't gonna repay the hospitality I showed you?”

“Well, Morgana.” Issei held up his left hand. “One.” He held up a finger. “Asking for help doesn't begin with calling the people you want help from idiots.” 

“Two.” Another finger went up. “We have our own lives, with things we need to do.”

“Three.” Another finger. “Again, what the hell is “Mementos?” Cause that sounds like a dungeon crawl if I ever heard one.” 

“Four.” All his fingers. “You showing us how to do things is way different then figuring out how to help someone regain their true form.”

“And five.” His thumb went up as he stared down at the sulking cat. “We never said we wouldn’t help. It’s just you can’t just spring this shit on us, y’know.” 

“So, in conclusion I, at least, am willing to help as long as you explain everything to the best of your abilities.”  Issei dropped to one knee. “Even if it seems difficult, I’ll help as long as it doesn’t interfere with my life too much.” 

“..Right.” Morgana nodded after a few seconds. “I guess it was...presumptuous of me not to inform you of this before and to assume you would just help me without knowing exactly what we’d be doing.”

“Then, we have the first parts of a deal.” Issei held out his hand, which Morgana placed his paw in. 

“We should go.” Ryuji interrupted them. “We don’t want to arrive home too late.” 

“Right.” Issei got up and looked back at Morgana. “You coming?”

“No.” Morgana Looked back at the castle. “I wanna double check some things, to make sure everything we talk about is as accurate as possible.” 

“All right, stay safe.” Issei started to walk away with Ryuji, waving behind him as he did so. “See you later, Morgana.”

Watching them leave, Morgana let out a sigh.

“If I want their help, I need to be sure.” He let out another sigh. “This is gonna be a real pain in the ass.”

“You have returned to the real world.” Issei’s cell phone said in robotic, female tone as they exited the cognition world. “Welcome back.”

“Thank god. we’re back.” Ryuji panted out as he leaned on some air conditioners to keep himself on his feet. “Sorry, for dragging you along, man.”

“No problem.”  Issei stretched a bit before shaking himself. “Could use a nap though.”

“I hear that…” The blond agreed. “Gonna sleep like a rock when I get home.”

“But, if what we saw was real, this is gonna get good.” Ryuji gave a smile as Issei smiled back. 

“I can imagine.” Issei pushed his glasses as he smiled back. “Two trouble makers exposing a scandal like this? It’s gonna be a field day.”

“RIght. I got the guys faces in my mind, the ones Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves.” Ryuji continued. “Once one of ‘em fusses up the the physical abuse, Kamoshida is done for.”

“I told the cop we talked to yesterday about the place where I’m staying.” Issei told him. “He didn’t seem to like Kamoshida, so I’m thinking he might just listen if we bring him proof.” 

“All right…” Sakamoto turned to the school “Wanna help me look for witnesses?” 

“Sure.” Issei shrugged, adjusting his glasses. “I’ve got time.”

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Ryuji’s smiling face turned sad as he turned away from Issei. “Hey, so…”

“If you’re thinkin’ of layin’ low ‘cause of you got a record, I don’t think it’ll help…”

“I had a feeling.” Issei leaned back against the wall. “When we came with the cop yesterday, Kamoshida seemed fairly smug that I would “Enjoy my school life.” Issei said with air quotes.

“They have you pegged as a criminal.” The blond nodded. “And you figured Kamoshida did it on your own?”

“After the castle, I figured he was a petty asshole.” Issei explained. “And with the fact that my record is supposed to be a private…”

“No one else could’ve leaked it.” Ryuji finished. “Or at least had a reason too.” 

“It would cause a disruption in the student body. Makin’ more work for the teachers to assure that they know what they’re doing.” Issei turned to stare at the school. “Kamoshida doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself, so I bet he plans to kick me out and make it look like he’s the hero who noticed I couldn’t be saved.”

“Sounds like something he would do.” Ryuji agreed as he turned to the school as well. “It doesn't matter who you are or what your part of; if he doesn’t like you he’ll destroy you.” 

“Like he did me…!”

“Ryuji…”

“No one’ll take what I say seriously.” The blond continued. “Still, if the rumors about him using physical abuse might be real.” 

“And even if we weren’t in this position of seeing his heart, we'd still need to tell someone.” Issei watched as people pass by the alleyway they were in, not knowing the horrible secret the school on the other side held.

“Then I’m countin’ on you!” Ruji turned back to Issei, his expression serious.

“As long as I can count on you.”  Issei held up a fist, a smile on his face.

‘It’s weird.’ He thought as Ryuji brought up his own.

‘I feel like I’m actually bonding with him.’ 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

And like that he was back in the interrogation room, staring at the woman across from him.

“Acting as a Phantom Thief would’ve been more efficient alone.” Sae told him, brushing her hair out her eye as she did so. “You could’ve gone about it that way…”

“I could’ve.” 

“However, you did not.” They both knew it was true. “There are merits to having associates…”

“That’s what you decided.” She leaned forward, as if to intimidate him. “Am I wrong?”

“Well…” Letting out a ragged breath and a chuckle as he brought a hand to his chin. “They would prefer the term friends.”

“You should try to make some.” He let out another laugh as she glared at him. “Makes life way more fun.”

  **Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

The world around Issei seemed to come to a halt, much to his confusion. 

As he looked around he saw Ryuji approach.

Holding up his fist with a smile, he gestured slightly with his knuckles.

Issei brought up his own, lightly tapping them together, as they had done seconds before.

When they made contact, a female voice was heard.

“I am thou, thou art I…” It began in those familiar words. “Thou hast acquired a new vow.”

“What?” Issei started to look around as light blue sparkles fall from the sky.

“It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh the chains of captivity.”

“Rebellion…?” Issei turned back to Ryuji. “Captivity…?”

 

“With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead you to freedom and new power…”

 

“I know you.” Issei realized as a butterfly entered his vision. “Who are you…?”

 

As the words left his mouth, several chains appeared in his vision, a card in the middle.

 

The card showed a chariot on a reddish background., being pulled by a grey and a black horse.

 

Riding the chariot was a single person, using a staff in their left hand to prop themselves up, while their right was in a cast. Face sad as they stared downwards.

 

A chain broke in front of the card revealing the words “Le Chariot.” A bar appearing next to it with a single star out of ten lit up. The word rank written in white with a large yellow one next to it. In a white box above the word “confidant” was written, with Ryuji Sakamoto in the box.

 

“What the hell…?” 

 

The world seemed to start back up again, lighting up as it did so.

 

“Oh…” Ryuji looked away in embarrassment as his stomach growled. “I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

 

“It’d be weird splittin’ off right now, Wanna grab a bite somewhere?”

 

This was weird.

 

Not because Ryuji was asking him to eat, but the fact that Issei was not bothered by it.

 

Unlike Kiba.

 

“Sure, I could eat.” Issei pushed himself off the wall, adjusting his glasses as he did so. “Where too?”

 

“Just follow me.” Ryuji turned back to the school. “Besides, you heard my story, I get to hear yours.”

 

“Fairs fair.” He brought up a hand and gestured out the alleyway. “You lead.”

 

It didn’t take them very long to get to the place. Sitting down and giving their orders, Issei began tell the blond about his arrest.

 

“WHAT!?”

 

He was not taking it well.

 

“The hell, man!” The blond exclaimed as he stopped eating. “How much shittier can that asshole get!?”

 

“Perfectly honest, I’m glad it’s only an assault charge.” Issei kept eating as he talked. “Bastard probably could have made it a sexual assault charge.”

 

“Right, I guess.” Bringing up his bowl, the blond started to eat again. “So…” He ate a bit. “you left your hometown, and…” He ate some more. “You’re living here now, huh?”

 

“In a nutshell, yeah.” Silence fell between them as they continued eating.

 

“We might be more alike than I originally thought.” The blond said after a minute.

 

“You think so?” Putting down his bowel Issei turned to his company.

 

“Yeah, I mean….” He stopped, trying to figure out the right words. “I guess it’s how we’re treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don’t belong.”

 

“I did something stupid at school before, too.”

 

Before Issei cold get a word out, Ryuji brought the bowl up to this face. Scraping out the last bits, he put the bowl back on the counter.

 

“You’re livin’ in Yongen, right?” Issei nodded. “It’s rush hour, so you may as well kill some time before headin’ on home.”

 

“Okay, guess I’ll explore a little bit.” Issei grabbed his bowl as a pair of tongs appeared in his vision.

 

“What the hell, man.” The blond put more in the burnett's bowl. “You haven’t even touched your food.” 

 

Yellow eyes dipped down, seeing his dish was three-quarters empty as Ryuji gave him more.

 

“Uhhh, okay.” Picking up his chopsticks Issei began to eat again.

 

“Consider it thanks for helpin’ me out.” Ryuji smiled as he leaned back. “From tomorrow on I got your back like you got mine.” 

 

 “Awesome.” Stopping to swallow, Issei replied. “Still gotta figure out what to do about Kamoshida.”

 

“Yeah, if he goes, I’m sure we’ll both feel better about bein’ at school.” Ryuji’s eyes widened As he turned back to Issei. “Give me your number. Chat ID too.”

 

Issei pulled out his phone as Ryuji did the same. With a quick exchange, they had each others info.

 

“Just you wait, Kamoshida…” Turning to Issei, he started to explain. “We should start tomorrow. First we hit up the guys we saw as slaves.” 

 

“Right, there’s some volleyball thing tomorrow, right?” Issei replied, chopsticks adjusting his glasses. “We can use that to ask around unnoticed.” 

 

“Yeah, recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna puke.”

 

“But no classes, at least for the afternoon.” Issei started to eat again. “Guess he’s good for something.”

 

“We’ll work out the rest tomorrow.” Swallowing he moved to finish up his bowl, only for the tongs to reappear in his vision.

 

“Dude, you gotta eat more than that.” The blond kept filling his bowl. “There’s tons of ginger here.” 

 

‘Well, so much for exploring.’ Issei thought as Ryuji kept on going. ‘I think the ginger will counter the stomach ache.’

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

Back at Shujin, two girls were sitting on a bench in a rest area of the inner courtyard.

 

Chatting between themselves, the black haired girl in a pony tail looked down as she sighed.

 

“I-I haven’t been sleeping very well lately…” She admitted to her friend, who frowned at her. “Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things…” 

 

“Shiho…” Takamaki looked towards her friend, who refused to look up.

 

“Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking…” Shiho continued on. “Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup…?” 

 

“Don’t worry.” Tamakamki tried to reassure her, a smile on her face. “Just be confident in yourself!”

 

“Your skills have been recognized!” The blonde kept going. “It’s all because you work harder than anyone else!”

 

Shiho stayed silent for a moment, when she turned to the blonde.

 

“Yeah…” She spoke softly. “Volleyball’s all I have, after all…”

 

“More importantly, was that injury OK?” Takamaki gestured to her friend’s leg. “It looked really swollen.”

 

“No, it’s nothing. It’s normal…” The black haired girl spoke quickly, looking down at her black covered leg. “Especially since a meet’s coming up…”

 

Takamaki didn’t respond, but let out an aggravated sigh. She was about to say something more. When the blue haired student.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Suzui.” He apologized to them, hesitantly he told them his reason for coming. 

 

“Kamo-” He stopped and forced himself to keep going. “Kamoshida-sensei told me to get you.”

 

“Huh?” Eyes widen as she asked. “What does he want…?”

 

Looking away from her, he replied.

 

“He didn’t say…” 

 

They all stayed silent, until Shiho near silently whispered. “Ann I.”

 

Takamaki didn’t respond, her own face as down cast as the others.

 

“It’ll be fine!” She tried, yet was obvious her cheer was false. “I bet it’s a meeting about the starting lineup or something.”

 

Shiho stayed silent as she turned to her friend, putting on a smile as best she could. “Yeah.”

 

Standing up Shiho turned to Takamaki. “Well, I should go…”

 

“Yup.” Pumping in arm in the air, the blonde gave a wide smile. “Good luck!”

 

Watching them walk away Takamaki brought up a hand and brushed her hair away.

 

“Hang in there, Shiho…”

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns**

 

Walking into Leblanc, Issei let out sigh as the events of the day started to bear down on him.

 

“You’re home.” Sojiro spoke up from his spot at the coffee bar, news paper and pencil in hand. “I take it you actually went to school today?”

 

“Yeah, nothing to crazy happened.” Issei adjusted his glasses as he mumbled. “Thank god.”

 

“Well, as long as you’re not getting into trouble, it’s fine by me.” Sakura’s gaze was firm as he stared at the teen. “I don’t know what you’ve been, or are going to be, up to. But you can believe you’ll be gone if you start causing trouble.”

 

“I know, sir.” It was weird, he had almost forgotten that he was on parole while hanging out with Ryuji. Like wasn’t a kid on probation, just a transfer student who made a new friend.

 

But, life had a way of reminding him that it was never that simple.

 

He was about to go upstairs, when ringing from his phone stopped him. Pulling it out, he opened up his IM.

 

‘Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you.’ Ryuji’s message read as the little speech bubble came from his icon. ‘Can you see this?’

 

‘Yep.’ He wrote back, not really seeing a need to elaborate more than that. Seeing the three dots appear, he waited for the next message.

 

‘I’m gonna be counting on you tomorrow, Ok?’ 

 

‘Course.’

 

‘You’re a bro, Issei…’ Ryuji’s replies were lightning fast. ‘Welp, seeya tomorrow!’

 

‘Let’s save those guys who’ve been getting abused. You and me.’

 

‘Not just them.’ Issei replied. ‘Everyone.’

 

‘Right, everyone.’

 

“...And you’re not even listening.” Sakura sighed out as Issei’s put his phone away. “Look, just stay from bad influences, Ok?”

 

“Yes, sir.” With that Issei made his way up to his room while Sakura put down the newspaper.

 

“I’m heading home for the night.” His caretaker told the him. “I’ll lock up, so don’t go wandering around.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Swapping into his pajamas and figuring he had time. He took out his notebook and started to write down the events that had happened.

 

Edited of course, leaving out the shadows, castle and guns.

 

Sitting down on his bed, he was about to throw on the covers when his phone beeped at him.

 

‘That thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?’

 

‘Yeah, what about it?’ Issei had a pretty good idea what the blond was going for.

 

‘We ended up at that weird place when we used the nav app, right?

 

‘Let me guess, you have it too?’

 

‘Yeah, I don’t even remember installing it!’

 

‘The same thing happened to me.’ Issei wrote back. ‘I think the best thing to do is not mess with it until we have to.’

 

‘Yeah, it’s dangerous to use something without knowing what it is…’ Was the reply. ‘Still, we can go to the weird place wit it, right?’

 

‘Let’s not worry about it for now.’ The brunette texted back. ‘Let’s focus on getting evidence in the real world.’

 

‘Right, I’m counting on you. So don’t go ditching.’

 

‘Me!? Ditch school!?’ Issei let out a laugh. ‘I’ll have you know I am the very model of a perfect student.’

 

‘ರ_ರ Seriously?’

 

‘Hell no.’

 

Laying down he closed his eyes as the day’s events took their toll. Falling into a deep sleep.

 

**Beneath the Mask, Past the Pawns.**

 

 When his eyes opened, he wasn’t that surprised to be in his blue cell. Though not as pleased as he could be, he felt better about the fact that this place actually mattered.

 

Unlike his usual nightmares.

 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stood up. The weight of the shackles helping to stretch his arms, he walked to his prison door.

 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor’s harsh voice was the first to speak. “I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I summoned you.”

 

“What are your thoughts?” The man asked. “Are you becoming accustomed to this place?”

 

“Yes, now that things are starting to make sense.” Issei answered, staring into Igor’s wide eyes.

 

“Glad to hear it.” He gestured with his hand. “Understanding does calm the nerves.”

 

“Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped.” Igor explained to the teen. “Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone.”

 

“But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I did.” He remembered the chains and card. The number one next to Ryuji’s name. “The Chariot.”

 

“Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery.” Igor continued to explain. “You have done well.”

 

‘That did not sound like a complement.’ Yellow eyes went from the man to the two girls. ‘Like, at all.’

 

“That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships.”

 

‘So, whatever that was, was a result of me and Ryuji forming an actual bond.’ It made sense to him. He gained a lot of power just from his friends back in Kouh. So it was probably the same deal.

 

Then again, were any of his relationships from Kouh real?

 

“It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength.” The man continued. “In other worlds, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong.”

 

‘So, I need to find people who are like me, and that will give me strength?’ A single person can do a lot, especially with magic involved. 

 

But two or more? They can make the impossible possible.

 

“The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.”

 

Mature.

 

It was strange, as a devil, he had thought he had, at least, matured a little bit.

 

But, standing here, in a prison cell without his ex friends. 

 

He felt like the pathetic kid who lost a fight to Riser and nearly lost his master into an arranged marriage.

 

His body was stronger, but his emotions and mentality were maybe in the same spot.

 

Now though? He could honestly say that emotionally and mentally he had matured.

 

And maybe that was it, he had to mature, to win back Ddraig. 

 

To win back the girls.

 

To win back Rias.

 

“Personas are the strength of heart…” Justine explained. “The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain.”

 

‘Personas? As in multiple.’ Issei thought that over. ‘Arsene is my will to rebel, so maybe people get more Personas the more they know about themselves?’ 

 

‘And by bonding with people, you gain their point of view and learn more about yourself.’ Issei’s train of thought went forward. ‘That could awaken other types of will, which in turns grants more Personas!’

 

 Thinking about it that way, it sounded really cool. When he was a devil, his bonds pushed him to get stronger. 

 

Now bonds themselves would give him strength.

 

And maybe he’d be able to help others too.

 

“There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn’t.” Caroline took over for her sister. “You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We’ll change it into power.”

 

‘Okay…’ Yellow eyes went to Justine, then back to Caroline. ‘Maybe I can’t unlock Persona in the real world, so I have to come here when I’m ready?’

 

“Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself,” Igor once again spoke. “Or your ambitions will not come to fruition.”

 

‘Didn’t you just say I shouldn’t forge false bonds?’ He tilted to the side, Issei stared at the large nosed man. ‘And I’m not gonna use people, even if it’s the only way.’

 

“We have a deal then.” With a chuckle Igor outstretched his hand again.

 

‘It certainly feels like Igor has high expectations of me.’ Issei couldn’t help but deadpan. ‘And despite that, I think we may be bonding.’

 

And like that he was in that dark place. 

 

Issei stood in his regular clothes as Igor sat at his desk. 

 

Neither moving for a moment, they shared a nod of understanding.

 

“I am thou, thou art I…” Issei looked up and saw the butterfly. “Thou has acquired a new vow.”

 

“It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.” The butterfly continued on in the same way it had before.

 

“With the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power…”

 

Freedom.

 

The butterfly spoke of freedom, yet Igor talked about rehabilitation.

 

Were at odds? And if so, who one does he trust?

 

A card and chains appeared in his vision. This time the card showed a man being attacked by a black dog, carrying a stick with a bag at one end. 

 

On the bottom was the words “Le Mat.”

 

In the confidant box was “Prison Master.” Where the arcana Fool box had one star filled in out of ten.

 

‘Ten stars.’ He thought as he remembered what happened with Ryuji. ‘So there’s ten levels?’

 

That sickened him slightly, as if a friendship could be brought down to pure numbers.

 

What was different was another box, called “New Ability.”

 

‘Wild Talk.’ Issei read. ‘Allows you to negotiate with shadows after performing a Hold Up.’

 

‘Hmm, cool.’ Make no mistake, Issei did enjoy the violence that shadows provided. But he also understood that sometimes it was better to let enemies walk away from a fight.

 

Especially if he got something out of it.

 

Another ability appeared soon after.

 

‘Arcana Burst. Earn bonus EXP when fusing Personas based on their arcana’s Confidant rank.’

 

Well, he had no idea what that meant. But he’d probably figure it out.

 

With that, everything went back to normal.

 

“Well,you will understand it all in due time…” Igor seemed to catch onto his thoughts. “Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.”

 

“Now, this conversations over!” Caroline swung her baton at him. “Get lost, Inmate!”

 

An with that, his sarcastic side decided to make its presence known. 

 

“Get lost in this five by five room?” His voice dry as he stared at her. “I mean if you insist, dumbass.”

 

“Hey!” She yelled out as his vision started to fade. He couldn't help but smile back at her. 

 

“Later.” Right before his vision faded, a thought came to him.

 

‘Y’know, this might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’

 

**Chapter eight done.**

 

**Next chapter, two teens try to do the right thing.**

 

**With mixed results.**

 

**Read and review.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, two teens try to do the right thing.
> 
> With mixed results.


	9. Hierarchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time two teens and a cat fucked shit up. 
> 
> Now they are trying to do the right thing.
> 
> With mixed results.

April 13

 

The first thing Issei did after waking up was to grab his phone. The next was he went to the internet.

 

The first thing he wanted to know about was what those cards were about. 

 

Probably not the best to start with, but it was a start. 

 

‘The Major Arcana.’ Issei read while eating breakfast. ‘The first is zero, The Fool.’

 

‘The Fool is just that, a fool. One who does not know the dangers of life, but is also unknowing of its own strength. Usually a jack of all trades. When it comes up in tarot reading, it means to face the future without worry.’  

 

‘So I guess that’s me.’ Getting up from his chair, he made sure to have both his bag and his glasses. ‘I guess in normal life, I am not in a good place.’

 

‘On the other hand, it represents untapped potential.’ Looking down at his left arm, he squeezed his hand into a fist. ‘I guess that means my power of persona.’

 

‘So, I guess I have unlimited potential, without Ddraig.’ He never thought that would cross his mind, but hey here it was. ‘Still, too early to really say anything about it.

 

‘Best I just do as the card says.’ His thumb started to move down the list of cards, casually scanning the text as it went by. ‘Worry about the future, later.’ He stopped when he landed on one he recognized.

 

‘The seventh Arcana, The Chariot.’ Issei read on as he waited for the train. ‘Drive and determination. It represents how success can’t come through limited thinking, but when your mind, heart and spirit are one.’ 

 

‘That...certainly sounds like Ryuji.’ Issei figured as much, force of nature the blond was. But there was something...off.

 

The cards...they were damaged. The dog bit the fool, the chariot driver in a cast. 

 

Searching online, he hadn’t found a tarot deck like that, So he assumed it was more of a symbolic thing. 

 

He had to find others like himself and help them.

 

And maybe he could help himself while he was at it.

 

‘So, if I go by numbers then I have twenty more people to meet and bond with.’ His thoughts kept going despite being packed in the train car, fingers still bouncing on the screen. ‘I guess I’ll just have to keep my eyes open and look for others.’

 

Getting off the train, he kept on moving forward with his fellow students. Hearing some complain about the rally being held, he kept an ear out for info he and Ryuji could use.

 

‘Looks like some people are asking questions.’ He thought as he heard someone complain about the shape the volleyball team was in. ‘That means it might be easier to get people to come forward.’ 

 

“Yo, man.” Looking up from his phone, yellow eyes saw Ryuji standing by the gate. 

 

“Mornin’” Raising a hand in greeting, Issei gave him a nod as they walked in the building. “When the rally starts, we make our move.” 

 

“Gotcha.” Separating and heading to their classrooms, Issei sat down at his desk and prepared for another day of mind numbing learning.

 

With volleyball sponsored by King Asshole.

 

Joy. 

 

Nothing he could do now though, better to wait and watch.

 

After being told to change into his gym uniform, he absentmindedly followed the crowd to go change.

 

He found himself sitting next to Ryuji, watching as Kamoshida literally tore the students team to shreds.

 

The black eyed bastard was skilled, Issei would give him that, but it was obvious that he was using this time as an opportunity to bully the students under him.

 

Watching as the blue haired kid from his class was knocked over by a spike, he grit his teeth as he others on Kamoshida’s team congratulated him. 

 

But what really got to him was when he saw the kid backing up slightly while looking down.

 

The kid knew what was a stake here and he wasn’t measuring up.

 

God knows what that meant for him.

 

“Hey.” He tapped Ryuji with his elbow, getting the blondes attention. “Do you remeber the dude with blue hair from the torture chamber?”

 

“No, man.” Ryuji rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to remember. “I don’t think so at least.”

 

“I see.” He couldn’t remember him either, which he wasn’t sure what that meant.

 

It was obvious that Kamoshida enjoyed picking on the kid, yet he didn’t seem to consider him part of the volleyball team. 

 

Was the guy really beneath Kamoshida’s notice? Or was there something worse that he was doing to him?

 

“Still sticks out.” He heard his friend say. Looking past him, he could see Takamaki sitting on a chair. Head down and playing with a lock of her hair. “Hasn’t changed a bit.”

 

“Takamaki?” He figured there was no harm in asking, if there was any history between them, it might be good to know.

 

Ryuji answered with a yawn as he stretched his arm above his head, his rolled up sleeves showing his shoulders.

 

The red track suit was okay to Issei if he was honest.

 

If only it didn’t remind him of Rias.

 

The thing that puzzled him was the fact that the girls were also wearing track suits.

 

If Kamoshida was as perverted as Ryuji implied, then why weren’t they forced to wear bloomers?

 

Then again, it could be someone else's decision, so the bastard would have no say in the matter.

 

“Pretty boring, right?” The blond asked Issei, who smiled past his glasses and looked towards the court.

 

“I find it pretty interesting.” The brunette leaned against the wall as he held up his hand. “We get to see King Asshole’s mind at work.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“Look at how he plays.” Pointing towards Kamoshida as the rally continued, he gestured with his other hand. “He knows he’s invincible. Plus, with what we’ve seen of his castle, he also knows that no one has the guts to stand up to him, nor does he have to share the spotlight.”

 

“And that leads to a dangerous combination of being an absolute jack off.”

 

As soon as he finished speaking, he saw that Kamoshida had spiked the ball past the three guys by the net.

 

And right into the kids face.

 

The kid went down hard, no doubt as his arms went limp in front of his face. The kid managed to pull himself into a sitting position as a hand went to his forehead.

 

“That could’ve given you a concussion.” The convict told him as he started to check the kid for signs of injury. “You should probably sit out the rest of the game.”

 

“Wha…?”

 

“Hey sensei!” Issei turned to Kamoshida, glasses off his face as he gestured behind him. “I wanna take this guy's place.” 

 

Everyone stared at Issei in shock, none more so than the kid and Ryuji, as the black eyed bastard seemed to consider it. 

 

“Sure.” He agreed to Issei’s request, a grin on his face as he did so. “Wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

“Plus,” His grin turned a bit malicious. “It might be a good way for you to learn who’s who around here.”

 

“Sounds good.” Gesturing for Ryuji to grab the kid, he watched as he was pulled off the court and to the school infirmary. Cracking his knuckles while stretching out his hands, he asked one question.

 

“Whose serve?”

 

He honestly didn’t care what the points were or who was winning.

 

All he cared about was getting his hands on that ball.

 

And when he managed to bump it during a rally, his magic flowed into the ball.

 

And that was all he needed.

 

A couple head tilts there, some arm swings there and Kamoshida’s team had no chance as the ball went where the golden eyed teen wanted it to go.

 

Issei smirked at Kamoshida, who was obviously trying to contain his rage as the student team managed to take the lead. 

 

The teacher team held firm as the server got the ball over the net, while Issei controlled where it would land. 

 

After several minutes of back and forth, Issei watched as Kamoshida barely managed to get it over the net with a set.

 

Just as he wanted. 

 

Jumping into the air and putting as much as he could, both physical and magical, into his arm. He gave the ball everything he had.

 

Right into Kamoshida’s face.

 

It hit dead on, causing the black eyed bastard to fly back and hit the ground.

 

Blood pouring out of his nose as he nearly screamed in pain, Issei casually put his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the scene.

 

The crowd was shocked to silence, much to his joy. His eyes noting Kawakami-sensei and Kobayakawa were absolutely stunned. While looking around, he saw that Ryuji had the biggest grin on his face while the other kid looked in awe. 

 

Issei was happy the kid wasn’t apparently suffering from anything major as his eyes went to Takamaki.

 

Blue eyes were wide open as the blond stared at the sensei’s fallen form before moving to Issei. 

 

And then she smiled at him.

 

A wide beaming smile that lit up the whole gym more than any lightbulb could. 

 

The burnette just smirked back as he turned back to the fallen Volleyball gold medalist.

 

“Game, set, match.” Issei’s smirk grew feral as he stared down at Kamoshida, who had turned up to stare at him.

 

“Sensei-benchwarmer sucks.”

 

The silence after he spoke was deafening, with not a single soul making a sound. 

 

Until a snort from Takamaki got the noise started again. 

 

The students started to laugh as the black eyed bastard was pulled to his feet, a towel under his nose to stop the bleeding. 

 

_ “I have to admit. Seeing him like that, on the floor, with him bleeding his own blood.” _

 

Issei let a bit of magic into his ears as he walked towards Kamoshida, hearing him mutter to himself as Issei looked him in the eye.

 

“I would suggest more practise, but…” Shrugging his shoulders, Issei closed one eye as Kamoshida glared back.

 

“Trash will always be trash.”

 

_ “I think I understood why people enjoy that type of power over people.” _

 

Turning his back, the brunette walked back over to Ryuji, who held out his glasses. Taking them and flicking them open. Issei and the blond walked over to the doors.

 

“Class dismissed.”

 

With a wave of his hand as they walked out the door. The students started gossiping about what had happened.

 

“Holy shit, dude!” Ryuji laughed out as they continued to walk away from the gym. “I can’t believe you did that!”

 

“Hey, if he can’t play, he shouldn’t have gotten on the court.” Finding their way outside, they decided to chill in a sitting area in the courtyard. Leaning against the wall Issei pulled out his phone.

 

“Still, who knows how much trouble you’ll get into.” The blond reached up to scratch the back of his head as Issei continued his browsing. “Kamoshida’s not goin’ to let something like that go unpunished.”

 

“I’m sure I can swing it as just part of the game.” The brunette dragged this thumb across the screen and tapped something else. “Besides, I did what I wanted too.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“I wanted to show the rest of the students that he’s actually a piece of shit.” Drag, tap, drag. “This does two things.”

 

“One.” Holding up one finger as he continued on his phone. “What’s the thing Kamoshida is most dependent on to be king of the castle?”

 

“The volleyball team.”

 

“Right.” Putting the phone back in his pocket, Issei gave the blond a smirk. “And if someone were to show that he actually sucks at the game…”

 

“Then people will be less afraid to speak up!” Ryuji’s eyes lit up. “And the second?”

 

“Knock the fucker down a peg.” Letting out a laugh, he smiled towards Ryuji. “And, as it turns out, I may have hit a nerve with the benchwarmer comment.”

 

“This I gotta hear.” 

 

“I just sped through all the men’s Olympic Games.” The brunette’s smirk turned feral. “Guess who’s only played a single match in his supposed “gold medal” Olympics?”

 

“Seriously?!” Brown eyes wide before Ryuji started to laugh harder. “Holy shit dude! You might just cause this place to actually do something about him!”

 

“That’s the plan.” Shrugging Issei bought two sodas from the nearby machine. Tossing another to Ryuji, they clinched cans before chugging.

 

“Still man, you’re on thin ice as it is.” Wiping his mouth with his arm, Ryuji gave Issei a concerned look. “With your record and all.”

 

“That’s just it.” Finishing his soda, the bespectacled teen looked down at the can in his left hand. “They don’t know me.”

 

“What do ya mean?”

 

“Will Hyoudou, Issei please come to the main office.” They both heard over the speaker. 

 

“Time to go.” Turning his gaze to Ryuji, he kept his voice level. “You ask around while I handle this.”

 

“Got it, Issei. But, before you go…” Ryuji looked on to the brunette. “What were you sayin’?”

 

“To put it simply, people know you’re a troublemaker.”

 

The can was instantly crushed in his grip.

 

“They don’t realize just how dangerous I actually am.”

 

And that was how he found himself in the main office, with the principal, his homeroom teacher and the black eyed bastard himself.

 

They all sat there in silence, trying to see who would break the silence first. 

 

Except for Issei, who proceeded to breathe on his glasses and wipe them down with his shirt in an attempt to clean them.

 

He wasn’t sure it was working. 

 

“I’m sure you know why we called you here.” Kobayakawa was the first to speak, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, to be honest.” Letting out a sigh as he put his glasses back on, he gave up trying to clean them. “I have some assumptions, but you know what they say about that.”

 

“I see.” The large man placed his hands in front of himself, intertwining his fingers as he gazed at Issei over them.

 

Issei gazed back, his expression more confused than anything.

 

‘Is he trying to intimidate me?’ If the man was, it was the poorest attempt he had ever seen. 

 

Even Gasper was more intimidating when he and Kiba tried to give him lessons on how to be tough. 

 

Granted, Gasper was a demonic vampire who’s gaze could stop time.

 

Kobayakawa was just a big guy.

 

A big guy who Issei was pretty sure he could beat the ever loving shit out of if he felt the need too.

 

However, Issei was certain that would never happen. 

 

“We wanted to discuss your...actions at the volleyball rally earlier.” The larger man gestured to Kamoshida with his right hand, while the coach glared with barely controlled rage.

 

“What about it?” He had an idea where this was going, probably somewhere with the word expulsion thrown in.

 

“Despite your circumstances, we would like to offer you a spot on the volleyball team.” 

 

That was not expected. 

 

And judging by the way Kamoshida was nearly foaming at the lips, this is not what he wanted either.

 

And Kawakami looked like this was a giant pain in the ass.

 

“Well,” The brunette’s head tilted side to side as he tried to figure out the best way to put it. “I’d rather go out with my ex again.”

 

“...I’m sorry, can you explain further.” 

 

“She stabbed me, first date.” Pulling up his shirt, he gestured to the scar of where Raynare had speared him all those months ago. 

 

He wasn’t sure why he was so carefree about it. 

 

Maybe the talks with Rias and the rest of the occult helped him get over what happened.

 

Maybe he was finally learning to move on.

 

Or he just stopped giving a shit.

 

“That’s horrid!” Issei watched as Kawakami showed something other than apathy. Kobayakawa seemed to be just as horrified and Kamoshida…

 

Even he seemed disgusted by what was just said, which Issei supposed fit.

 

Kamoshida was a first class asshole, but he was no killer.

 

Not this version of him at least.

 

“Kuoh is a dangerous place.” He had no Goddamn idea where he was going with this.

 

But fuck it, he was all in.

 

“Simply put, if you don’t watch your back, more than likely a knife is gonna find it’s way there.” Leaning back in his chair. “Just filled with crazy people.”

 

“The worst part was that, while I was flat on my back bleeding, she told me how it was so nice to play house with her.” Head dropping forward with a sigh, he brought up his hands to rest his forehead on them. “She laughed as I bled to death, hurt more than the stab wound.”

 

“It messed me up pretty bad, to be honest.” Letting his hands drop, the brunette shook his head sadly. “Couldn’t work up the self esteem to do much of anything.”

 

“Thought about ending it a couple of times.” With that said he lifted his head, yellow eyes meeting the principal.

 

“And I’d rather go through that again than play for the volleyball team.” His tone was fairly casual as he brought up an arm, resting his elbow on the back of the chair.  The abrupt shift in his mood seemed to throw them all for a spin.

 

“I umm.” Trying to sputter something out, Issei took that as his cue to leave. 

 

“If that’s all sensei, I should get going.” Standing up and giving a polite nod to each staff member. “I promised Ryuji we’d hang out.”

 

“Right, yes.” Seemingly coming to his senses, Kobayakawa moved to dismiss them. “It is a shame though, I’m sure people would be far more open to you if you joined.”

 

“To be honest, sensei.” Issei shrugged as he put his hands in his pocket. He let his shoulders droop as his gaze went back to the floor. “In my experience, the first impression is all people care for.”

 

“Odds are they’ll just think I’m being a teacher's pet, then they’ll just gossip about how my relationship with the staff is just to cover up some sort of criminal enterprise.” Pushing his glasses back onto his nose, he lightly played with his bangs as he let out a breath. “They’ll probably be rumours about foul play with the volleyball team, could get them disqualified.”

 

“And we can’t have that now, can we.” 

 

Seeing the way Kamoshida and Kobayakawa tensed up, Issei felt a disgusted shudder run through him. 

 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” 

 

Eyes turning to the only woman in the room, the brunette’s eyes narrowed at his homeroom teacher.

 

It was entirely possible that she had no idea the students were being harmed by the black eyed bastard.

 

Which meant he might have just gained some leverage. 

 

“It’s just some rumours floating about.” Still slouching, but pulling his head up, he addressed her. “For some reason, people seem to think that the Volleyball team is getting abused by Kamoshida-sensei.” 

 

“Yes, I’ve heard all about those rumours.” His voice came out garbled slightly, as he rubbed the bandage over his nose. Issei was honestly disappointed.

 

‘Should’ve hit him harder.’

 

“And I want to say right now that all the rumours floating about are just that, bits of gossip.” He gave them an award winning smile, one that was so fake it made Issei wanna smash his jaw in.

 

But he couldn’t, so he settled for an obvious attack.

 

“Then why don’t you let one of the other staff sit in on one of your practises?”

 

“Excuse me?” The tone was low, angry, as if the very suggestion was an insult to everything Kamoshida stood for.

 

And it probably was.

 

“Have someone watch the practise, beginning to end, and let them dispel the rumours with their own two eyes.” The brunette’s head tilted to the side as he gave them a small smile, one to show he was innocently proud of his idea.

 

Proud? Yes. Innocent, hell no.

 

“That would be the easiest way.” Kawakami agreed with the idea, for once looking non-apathetic about something, much to Issei’s joy.

 

If he managed to get most, if not the rest, of the staff in on this,. There would be no way that all of them would be willing to let it slide.

 

Who knew that manipulating people could be so useful?

 

“There’s no need for that.” The black eyed bastard quickly spoke up, directing attention back to him. “As you said, people will talk no matter what happens.”

 

Eyes narrowed at him, from both teen and teacher.

 

“True, but my circumstances are on record, this could be cleared up in a single afternoon.” The teen countered, refusing to let it slide. He needed this to work, every advantage was something he needed to grab.

 

“I can vouch for Kamoshida-sans character.” The principal didn’t seem to like where this was going, not that Issei was surprised by that at all. “He would never harm a student for any reason.”

 

“Didn’t he break Ryuji’s leg?”

 

“Self-Defense.” Was the response he was given. “Sakamoto-san struck first.”

 

Issei grit his teeth as he heard that.

 

He knew without a doubt that was bullshit, but he also knew there was no chance of getting them to change their minds about it.

 

Maybe he should go to the castle and smack the king around, might fix him up.

 

“Well, thank you for taking the time to listen to my concerns.” Bowing to them, Issei gestured to the door with his head. “But, I should be going.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, the teen’s face quickly turned into a scowl.

 

“Fucking bullshit.” He muttered as he stalked through the halls, causing anyone who saw him to turn in fear. “Hope Ryuji has better luck than me.”

 

Pulling out his phone, he turned the sound back on and quickly opened his newest message.

 

‘Sorry man, but no one is fessin up.’ He read as he continued walking. ‘Meet me in the courtyard when you’re done at the office.’

 

‘All right, see you there.’ Slipping his smart phone back into his pocket. He quickly started to go through what leverage he had against Kamoshida.

 

‘Right now, everybody is still afraid of Kamoshida, but I don’t know if I’ve had any impact on that.’ Going around the stairs, he continued downward. ‘However, if Kawakami actually decides to do something, that would be a huge point in output favour.’

 

He had no doubts that she had only believed that it was just a bunch of rumours made by some kids with overactive imaginations.

 

But, if she follows through with his suggestion, or at least gets someone else to do so, than just maybe.

 

“Special coaching?” He heard from the side. Stopping he leaned against the wall and listened.

 

“Yeah, apparently it’s super hard training for those Kamoshida sees potential in.” The two students continued talking, not noticing they were being listened on.

 

“Like who?”

 

“Mishima for one, the guy with blue hair.”

 

“Really, I always see him covered in bruises, must be hardcore stuff.”

 

‘Well, isn’t that interesting.’ Crossing his arms, he brought a hand up to his chin in thought. ‘If this is what I think it is, I might have just hit the jackpot.’

 

“Can I talk to you for a sec…?” Turning at the foot of the stairs, he turned to see the blonde twin tails of Takamaki just above him. “It’ll be quick.”

 

“Sure, what’s up?” He pointed down the hallway. “Walk and talk?”

 

“Okay.” Falling into step beside him, blue eyes looked over him, as if she was trying to find something on him. “What exactly is up with you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like, you being late the other day was a lie and all.” She got right down to business, whatever business it was, apparently.

 

“Wasn’t a lie, was late.” He carelessly shrugged his shoulders as they entered the courtyard, his eyes scanning for this blond friend.

 

“Plus the weird rumours.”

 

“What do you mean weird?”

 

That didn’t come from Issei, who spotted Ryuji in the area with the vending machines they were at earlier. “And what do you want with him?”

 

“Right back at you.” She replied. “You’re not even in the same class.”

 

“We met on my first day.” The brunette interjected, yellow eyes watching through his glasses. “He seemed cool to me, I seemed cool to him, we became friends.”

 

“What are you planning to do to Kamoshida-sensei?” Takamaki looked over at Issei, then back to Ryuji.

 

Eyebrows raised, Ryuji let out a surprised “huh!?” As Issei tilted his glasses down.

 

“That really depends.” Taking his spectacles off, he looked her in the eye as he gestured to her with them. “What’s it to you?”

 

“Oh, I know what it is.” Brown eyes hardened as they turned into a glare. “She’s all friendly with Kamoshida.” 

 

“This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto-san!” She responded with a glare of her own, when it looked like Ryuji was about to say something, Issei cut in.

 

“Actually.” Both blondes turned to him, eyes still hard with rage. “I think this has something to do with all of us.”

 

Turning to Takamaki, he asked one question.

 

“You hate him, don’t you?” 

 

The twin tailed girl looked at him for a moment, before turning away.

 

“We have reason to believe he’s been physically abusing the Volleyball team.” Yellow eyes looked into light blue as he spoke. “We’re looking for people who’ll be willing to speak up.”

 

“Dude!” 

 

“We need all the help we can get.” Turning back to Takamaki. “If you’re willing, let us know everything you hear or know about, if not, I won’t hold it against you if you turn away.”

 

Holding out his hand, he offered it to her in silence.

 

“No one is going to help you.” She said after a minute, eyes still cast downward. “No matter what you two try, it won’t work.”

 

“Thanks.” Pulling his hand back, he put it into his pocket as he gave her a nod. Turning away, she walked away from them, both watching her as she went.

 

“She’s still so aggressive…” The blond muttered as he kicked a small stone by his feet. Issei watched it bounce away and turned his attention to his friend.

 

“You two know each other?”

 

“Since middle school, we weren't friends though.” Shaking his head he turned back to Issei. “But, that’s not what we’re here for.”

 

“Like I said before, I had no luck.” Giving Issei a frown, he gestured towards him. “How’d it go in the office?”

 

“I think I may have gotten under Kamoshida’s skin.” The brunette replied as he looked over the courtyard. “When I talked about the rumours, he tried to shut me down, but it looks like Kawakami is getting suspicious.”

 

“And that helps us…?”

 

“I asked them to have another staff member watch a practise to verify the rumours, which was instantly shot down.” 

 

“Which makes him look suspicious.” A smile from the blond was returned upon the brunette.

 

“And, I also heard about “special coaching.” Using finger quotes around the words, he gestured to Ryuji. “Know a guy by the name of Mishima?”

 

“Yeah, he was the kid that got hit during the rally.” Crossing his arms, the blond nodded to himself as he thought it over. “I always see the kid covered in bruises”

 

“He’s our best bet, we’ll stay around the entrance and try to catch him there.” Sharing a nod, they set off to find their new lead. 

 

They had just rounded the corner when they saw their target halfway through the hall.

 

“Hey, you got a second?” The blond spoke up first as they caught up to him. 

 

Turning to face them, Mishima took a step back, letting Issei get a good view of the bruising and scratches on his face.

 

“Sakamoto-san…?” He seemed surprised by them, not surprising Issei in the least. “And you, too…!?” 

 

“Names Hyoudou, Issei.” Adjusting his glasses, Issei made sure to look Mishima in the eye. “We just wanted to ask a few questions.”

 

“Like what Kamoshida’s been “coaching” you guys?” The blond crossed his arms as he leaned to the side, while Issei put himself halfway between the blunette and the door. “Or is he just physically abusing you all?”

“Certainly not!” It came out in a polite tone, one that spoke volumes to Issei.

 

“Dude, relax.” Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, he shook his head. “It’s just that spike to the face you took didn’t seem like an accident, you know.”

 

“It’s just because I’m not very good at the sport.” He turned away from them as he brought up a hand, subconsciously wrapping it around his midsection. 

 

Issei took note.

 

“Neither is Kamoshida, but they still let him coach.” Adjusting his glasses, yellow eyes watched as Mishima jerked up. “Plus, there’s more bruises than the ones on your face.”

 

“They're from practise…!” Mishima exclaimed as he glared at Issei, who simply shook his head.

 

“That just makes me think we’re right on target.” Glancing at Ryuji, they nodded at each other.

 

“Is he forcin’ you to keep quiet?” The blond’s voice was a whisper as he asked. 

Turning his head away, the blunette could only let out a hoarse “that’s.”

 

“What’s going on here?” They all turned to see the asshole of the hour walk towards them. Turning his head, Kamoshida looked at Mishima.

 

“Mishima, isn’t it time for practise?” He asked the teen, although it was obvious that it wasn’t a suggestion.

 

“I-I’m not feeling well today…” Turning away from the larger man, his hand once again went up to his chest.

 

“What?” Hands on his hips, he looked down on the teen with a condescending look. “Maybe you’re better off quitting then.”

 

Seeing the blunette’s shock, he continued. “You’re never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practise.”

 

Nails biting into his palms, the brunette tried to hold back his rage as Ryuji spoke up.

 

“Didn’t you hear?” Glaring up, it was obvious the blond was having just as much trouble holding back his rage. “He ain’t feeling well!”

 

“Plus,” This time it was Issei who spoke up. “Maybe the coach isn’t good enough.”

 

“What was that?” That got the attention of everyone around the area, students stopped to watch as the gym teacher and criminal faced down.

 

“I watched the games from when you won that gold medal.” Closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, he opened one just a bit. “You were on the bench for every game.”

 

Pushing ahead, he grabbed onto every bit of hate he had.

 

“Except for the one we lost, where you played center.” 

 

Yellow eyes went around the room as he watched people take out their phones. Looking back at the black eyed bastard, Issei wasn’t backing down.

 

“So maybe you should take your own advice and quit.” He stepped up to the gym teacher, eyes closed until they were nearly toe-to-toe.

 

“Like you would know.” Barring his teeth, he glared down at the glasses wearing teen. “My volleyball team is what puts this school on the map.”

 

“Which is why I refused.” Taking off his glasses, Issei didn’t notice the looks he was getting from the rest of the students. “If I wanted to decay my Volleyball skills, I’ll look you up.”

 

The adult was about to retort when he stopped and took a breath. 

 

“Look, all this is doing is making the students anxious.” Looking around the room, they noticed the students watching them. “And this isn’t getting us anywhere.”

 

“Then get going.” Issei gestured with his thumb as his eyes went red. “Mishima-san’s not feeling well, so he won’t be joining you.”

 

Kamoshida took a step back in shock, having convinced himself that the first time this had happened was simply his imagination.

 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Issei let just enough magic out to affect the older male as his anger was reaching a boiling point, who took another step back. “I said beat it.”

 

“R-right.” Taking more steps back, he quickly turned to leave. Only stopping for a final remark.

 

“This is a place for those with aspirations.” Turning back to Issei, he glared as hard as he could. “Unworthy students like you have no right to be here.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” He couldn’t hold it back anymore, his rage sought out an outlet.

 

Magic coursed through him his shadow started to elongate and shot towards the older man. Moving faster than anyone could catch, it quickly caught up to Kamoshida as his foot landed on the steps from the entrance hall.

 

It reached out and twisted his ankle. 

 

Falling down with a cry. Students started to crowd him as he held onto his turned foot.

 

“What the hell!?” Shock was on the three males' faces as they stared at the Volleyball coach.

 

“Doesn’t matter, let’s go.” Issei wasn’t sure what would happen next, but he sure as hell didn’t want to find out. Grabbing both Ryuji and Mishima, he dragged them to the exit. “Practise has been canceled.”

 

He continued on until he was in the alleyway where they exited the metaverse. Letting go of both of them, he turned to Mishima.

 

“You ready to talk?” He asked as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes firm. The blunette looked up at him, then looked back down.

 

“They already know.” 

 

“What?”

 

“The parents...the principal… They all know and say nothing.” He shrugged his shoulder, wincing in pain as he did. “Proving it would just be meaningless.”

 

“Is this a joke!?” Ryuji's voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to comprehend what they were told.

 

“So don’t bother.” He turned to walk away. “You of all people should know nothing helps.” 

 

They both watched as Mishima started to move away from them.

 

“Fuck!” Slamming the bottom of his fist against the wall, Issei turned to Ryuji. “What now?”

 

“I’m going to try to convince some other guys.” Turning to the brunette he shrugged. “You should head home, before you miss the trains.”

“All right, see you later.” 

 

One train ride later and Issei was in his room. 

 

Changing into his pyjamas, he flopped onto the mattress.

 

‘What the hell happened?’ He knew that it was him who attacked Kamoshida, but how? He didn’t know how to control shadows like that.

 

_ ‘Are you sure you don’t?’  _ A voice spoke up for the first time that day. Turning his head, Issei addressed him.

 

‘Was that you Arsene?’ He asked as he sat up, regarding his persona with curiosity.

 

_ ‘I did not.’  _ The red wearing being replied as he gestured to Issei.  _ ‘I informed you that my powers were yours.’ _

 

‘So, I did it with your power.’ Letting out a hmm, he started to turn the thought around in his head.

 

_ ‘Either way, it has been a long day and you need rest.’ _ The persona disappeared back into his body as Issei’s phone chimed.

 

‘This doesn’t make any damn sense.’ Was the first message he got. ‘Everybody knows, so why is nobody saying anything!?’ 

 

‘Volleyball makes the school look good.’ He wrote back. ‘As long as he gets results, nobody gives a shit.’

 

‘Bullshit! Just because he’s a medalist doesn’t mean he can get away with this shit!’ Issei watched as another message appeared. ‘Just watch, I’ll find somebody to get that bastard.’

 

‘We. We’re in this together.’ 

 

‘Right, sorry.’

 

‘No problem.’

 

Putting his phone down, Issei took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

 

‘This is not going well.’ If everything Mishima said was true, then there was little to no chance of them getting something done about Kamoshida.

 

But he couldn’t give up. If even their chances were minuscule, they had to do everything they could.

 

They had to prove that he was abusing people.

 

For themselves and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, a team is formed.


End file.
